Byakuran's Revenge
by Ninja vs Chicken
Summary: Byakuran's younger self takes revenge on the Vongola so Aria uses the Trinisette to change time. FemTsuna ALLXFemTsuna final pairing 18Fem27
1. Chapter 1: Drastic measures

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

From the dirty, blood soaked ground Tsuna stared up at Byakuran in horror. The man was meant to be dead. Clearly he was not and, from the look of his defeated guardians, he was stronger than ever. Tears began to appear at the corners of his eyes, and a lump formed in his throat as he thought of his friends. He had arrived at the scene just in time to see Gokudera stabbed through the heart with a mini white dragon. His blood spilled incessantly to the ground as his screams filled the air. After that all he could remember was searing hot red, as he was blinded by rage, before he was driven from the air into the ground with a loud crunch. From the looks of both him and Byakuran they had been fighting. Both their clothes were tattered and he could see blotches of blood here and there. The intense pain that resounded throughout his body told him he had lost and now that he had a moment to think he could finally see the true horror of Byakuran's vengeance.

The forest behind Namimori had become a barren wasteland of dirt and charred trees, the kind you'd find at a typical haunted house. Bodies lay scattered across the battlefield as lifeless as ground they lay upon. Red pools that formed around them, the only visible contrast to the blackened earth. Now that Tsuna truly looked it wasn't only his Guardians that he could see. The Arcobaleno and Shimon were there too. This bought on a wave of true hopelessness. He was too horrified to even panic. Death awaited him in the form of a smiling white haired man, not that he had anything left to live for at this point. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried desperately to try and get up but he couldn't move his legs. He realised in faint horror that the crunching sound from when he had smashed into the ground was from his legs being broken.

"Any last words my dear Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran cooed.

"Why? Why? Why do any of this?" Tsuna screamed out.

"Why do what? Why heal your rain guardian? Simple, it was to gain your trust or are you asking why I killed everyone? That's rather obvious Tsunayoshi-kun, its revenge for killing my future self. You weren't the only one to get memories from the future," Byakuran laughed out before his demeanour suddenly turned dark, "You didn't really think that if I was dead in the future I'd be dead in the past too, did you?"

Byakuran grabbed a fist full of Tsunas hair and dragged his up off the ground. Slowly he took out a mini white dragon from his pocket and leaned his head in close to Tsuna.

"Now you're going to find out what it's like to die. Trust me it's painful, I would know," Byakuran whispered into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna's eyes widened suddenly, but not because of Byakurans words or the sudden pain in his chest, no, that made him scream in agony. His eyes widened because someone behind Byakuran stood up.

"Aria," he breathed out.

She stood, just barely, holding all seven pacifiers. They were glowing and, as if in response, his guardian Vongola gear, as well as the mare rings, began to glow.

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun; Byakuran won't get away with this," Aria, the Sky Arcobelno, said in a hoarse voice. She looked dishevelled and furious. The light from the pacifiers began to spread across her body and then she was gone.

Tsuna could barely see as the world around him began to fade into a white light and he thought he faintly heard Byakuran yell something like 'damn you' as he dropped him but he'd lost too much blood to think straight. Then suddenly all his senses began to clear and breathing became easier. After a few second of relief he decided to stand up.

"I used the Trinisette to destroy everything and heal you," a voice said, from behind Tsuna. Whipping around Tsuna found himself face to face with Aria.

"HEIIII! Wait what? W-what happened to every one? Why didn't you save everyone!" Tsuna panicked.

"I couldn't," Aria replied glumly, "it takes a lot of power to control the Trinisette, power I don't have. The best I could do was change your body and reverse time."

"H-huh? We're going back in time? What do you mean change? Heii I don't understand!" Tsuna said while grabbing his hair.

"Byakuran's too strong for you to defeat and I can't destroy him with the Trinisette because he also has partial control over it since he owns the mare ring-"

"He go it back?" Tsuna interrupted.

"Yes, off the dead Arcobaleno but please let me finish," Aria sighed.

"S-sorry," he muttered.

"You're going back in time and your body will be shrunken to that of a child. In the years leading up to Byakurans attack you will be re-trained in order to make you stronger than him. Lastly, since Byakuran is likely to give his old self his memories using the Trinisette I will create a decoy child and make him your parent's child and you will be raised by my younger self," Aria explained.

"I understand," Tsuna said with a determined look. He then looked away and stuttered out, "W-will I ever be able to visit my parents?"

"No, they won't even know you exist. Now I must send you into your new time," said Aria with a looked drained, "Oh, and one last thing, to make sure Byakuran never finds you you'll be turned into a girl." And with that Arai disappeared and Tsuna felt his consciousness fade as he screamed.

"What!"

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfic so please review :D All comments and criticism welcome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Child again

Disclaimer: I dont' own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

I don't have a Beta Reader so please point out any mistakes. It would be much appreciated if anyone would offer to be my Beat Reader. Thank you everyone who reviewed :D

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Tsuna woke with a jolt to see a white ceiling. Turning his head to the side he saw he was in a room with clean light blue walls, lilac curtains and a creamy rugged floor. The place gave off a warm, tender feeling.'I must be in Aria's house' Tsuna thought before he then noticed that he was in a bed. No one else was in the room, but it was filled with toys and book for young children. 'Who's this room belong to?' he wondered.

Suddenly the door to the room was flung open to reveal Gamma.

"HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!" Screamed Tsuna as he nearly fell off the bed but got tangled up in the sheets instead.

"The girl's woken up," yelled Gamma. A pattering of many feet could then be heard before Aria appeared in the doorway along with numerous men in suits.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm so glad you're awake," Aria said, in Japanese, as she walked across the room to untangle Tsuna from the bed sheets. The men stayed lingering at the door unsure of what to do.

"I received all the memories of my future self and I have instructed everyone to speak Japanese around you since you don't speak Italian," She said calmly before breaking into a smile and waving a hand across the room."This room is going to be your room while you stay with us."

Tsuna, now free from sheets, gaped at her. 'This entire room just for me?' Before he could say a word Aria steered him towards a full length mirror situated in the middle of the wall to the left of the bed.

"Tsuna-kun I want you to take a long look at yourself. You are a girl now and this is something that will take a lot of getting used to." The men in the doorway exchanged quizzical glances, but said nothing while Tsuna took a good look at him/herself. A young girl of five stared back at her. She had short light brown hair that stuck out everywhere and reached the nape of her neck. Large milk chocolate brown orbs where situated in the roundest face she had ever seen while a tiny nose sat in-between two rosy red cheeks. There was a long silence until Gamma spoke.

"Hey, Boss, is there something wrong with the girl? Why is she staying with us?"

"No, she'll be just fine, and she's staying with us because she must," Aria replied with a strong voice that showed this was not something that could be changed. "I need to be alone with Tsuna, Gamma, please take everyone else away."

"Sure, Boss." Once they were alone Aria's face softened to a loving smile

"You appeared next to me the moment I got my memories from the future. The future me created an entirely new body for you since we had to change your gender to keep Byakuran from finding you," she said softly. Then, suddenly, she pulled the still dazed Tsuna into a warm hug.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun, we're going to change everything and everyone will be fine," At this tears began to roll uncontrollably down Tsunas cheeks. The shock of her friends dying and her life suddenly completely changing had taken over her. She hated that she was still such a cry-baby. Silently she vowed she'd never cry again until Byakuran was gone. After a few minutes Aria pulled away from Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun in order to defeat Byakuran we need to train you. Luckily your Vongola gear and Natsu were bought from the future with you but I believe we need to go back to the basics of fighting." At that Tsuna lifted her head in a questioning manner. "What I mean is you need to learn a martial art and for that Fon is going to train you."

"EEEEEEHHHHH! B-but I down't know the firsh thing bowt martel arts!" Tsuna tried to argue before realising her small body was not used to talking and she therefore couldn't pronounce words correctly.

Smiling gently at Tsuna's funny speech Aria replied, "That's what Fon's for but you must never tell him, or anyone else, who you really are. Information travels fast and you never know who's listening. Since you have already learned everything you need until the age of fourteen you don't need to go to school until middle school. So until then your entire life will revolve around training."

* * *

><p>In a small house in Venice a young boy with white hair slowly opened his eyes. 'So Aria really did use the Trinsette' he thought lazily.<p>

"I'm still going to get you Tsunayoshi-kun," the boy stated with a mocking grin.

"Byakuran, sweetie, did you say something?" called the boy's mother

"No I didn't," Byakuran replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsuna awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and running feet. As light poured in gently through a tiny gap in Tsuna lilac curtains Gamma once again burst through the door and let out a yell. Only this time the yell was aimed at Tsuna.<p>

"Get up kid, your teacher just arrived!"

"H-huh? Whaat?" Tsuna slurred in a sleepy haze. Gamma tossed some clothes at her and quickly exited the room while saying "The Arcobelno Fon is here."

Tsuna quickly changed into the white top and tracksuit bottoms Gamma had given her while she tried not to look at her own body out of embarrassment. 'I can't believe I'm going to have to get used to this body. It feels like there's something missing between my legs! And what about puberty, Oh God, I'm going to have breasts!' tsuna wailed in her mind 'I'm never going to be able to look at myself again and I don't even want to think about what I'm going to do when my hormones start acting up! Do I even still like women?' After Tsunas long inner monologue she came stumbling out of her room to see Gamma leaning against the opposite wall waiting for her.

"Done? Good follow me," Gamma said. Tsuna trailed behind him as he led the way through the house. Along the way she noticed that the house was quite old but kept in very good repair. Flowerpots lined the wooden hallways and though the windows Tsuna could see a large well kept garden of mostly trees and grass.

Gamma stopped when he reached a flight of stairs that most likely led to a basement.

"Down there, kid," Gamma said as he nudged Tsuna towards the stairs.

"anks Mestuh," Tsuna garbled as she descended the stairs. This made Gamma smile 'she's quite cute for a brat' he thought. Opening the door Tsuna found that she was in a large empty room made entirely of cold grey stone. The only person within the room was a child, not much older than herself, in red.

"Welcome," Fon said in a soothing voice, "From today onwards I will be teaching you Gyoza-Kempo, it's a type of martial arts. Aria has informed me that you are her niece and I will be training you as a favour to her. My name is Fon."

"Hawo, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pease call meh Tsuna," Tsuna said while bowing deeply.

"It is nice to meet you Tsuna," Fon said before he took a deep breath and put his hands together. "From now on please meet me here every day at 10am. Now shall we begin with a warm up?"

"Y-yes!" Tsuna replied.

* * *

><p>10 years later.<p>

In a grey stone room underneath the house of the boss of the Giglio Nero family a young girl with chocolate brown hair in two high pigtails that ended at her shoulders was fighting a small child in red. The girl aimed a kick at the child's midriff but missed by a hairs width as the baby jumped forward to hit the girl in the neck with the side of his hand. Pulling her body to the left the girls hand shot up to grab the babies arm. Twisting in the girls hand the baby aimed a kick to her head that hit her with enough force to send her sprawling to the floor. As she fell the girl tried to pull the baby with her and slam him into the ground but he slipped out of her grip and kicked her in the back. This added more force to the girls fall and she hit the ground with a loud crashing sound.

Taking a long breath the child said, "you have improved greatly Tsuna, I had to go all out to defeat you."

"Thank you Fon-sensei but I hardly put up much of a fight," Tsuna giggled as she clumsily peeled herself off the floor.

"Nonsense, my dear, I am just glad that you can fend for yourself now that you are leaving me. I know you will take good care of yourself and I-pin," Fon said softly.

"I will miss you Sensei. You must be lonely now that both your students are going to train in Japan but I must go to Namimori to continue my education and defeat Byakuran," Tsuna said as she looked down sheepishly.

"I will manage but I still do not understand why you must fight this man, in all the time I have known you you've not met him, so how do you know of him?" Fon inquired.

"I promise I'll tell you once I've defeated him," she replied with a look of strong conviction in her eyes. Then, bowing, she said, "Now if you will excuse me, farewell."

"Goodbye, I pray we meet again," Fon said as Tsuna left the room. Outside Aria, I-pin and Gamma stood waiting. Gamma had Tsuna's suitcase in his hand. It contained all of her belongings.

"I-pin ready, Tsuna-nee ready?" I-pin asked. I-pin had joined the family four years ago when her dead parents had entrusted her to Fon. Tsuna had taken it upon herself to look after I-pin as a big sister but communication was a little difficult as she had very little knowledge of Japanese. When I-pin had heard Tsuna was leaving for Japan she had decided to go with her and since Fon had many missions to attend to he agreed to let her go.

"Of course I-pin-chan."

"Are you ready to meet your guardians again? Our private plane is ready and waiting for you," Aria said smiling.

"More than ready," Tsuna grinned out.

"We're going to miss you kid," Gamma said with a gentle smile. "You grew on us."

"Haha, goodbye Gamma-nii," Tsuna said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. This made Gamma blush slightly and he let out a laugh. With that Tsuna waved goodbye and walked off toward the plane that would take her to Namimori.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE<strong>

Next chapter Tsuna is going to meet her guardians. As for pairings there's going to be a little of Tsuna and everyone but I haven't decided on who will end up with Tsuna. Some 8027 and 5927 next chapter and I'm not sure about everyone else. The storyline is going to follow the actual storyline very slightly for the next two chapters. After that its going to veer off completly.

YuujouKami: Tsuna's no going to be as dame as before but hes not going to be perfect either. The 1827 stuff is most likely going to be in chapter 4.

Taira-Keimmei: Not sure about Tsuna going back to being a guy, I'll think about it, but thanks for the suggestion. If I make it so he can switch it won't be his choice because then he'd just be a guy all the time. I have plans for the decoy but all I'll say is he's not going to be as nice as Tsuna.

KokoroSawado: Thanks for being the first to review. I'm glad the ending had impact :D


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting again

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Still no Beta so please forgive any mistakes. Thank you everyone who reviewed you made me so happy. I just put up a poll for the main pairing so please vote.

Speaking "A" Thoughts 'A'

enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

In the noisy classroom of 2-B Yamamoto sat chatting, although it was more like a one-sided conversation, with his friend Gokudera. They were discussing whether or not their best friend and soon to be boss Toranaga, or Tora-kun as they liked to call him, would make it on time.

"I don't think he's going to make it, haha, look the teachers almost here." Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up base-ball freak! Juudaime can still make it. He's so amazing that something like getting here in the next twenty seconds is nothing to him!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa Maa, it's too late now the teachers here."

"Settle down and sit down," the teacher bellowed as he entered the classroom. "I have a special surprise for y-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Toranaga yelled out as he burst into the room.

"Shut up and don't interrupt me you fool," the teacher roared. "I'll let you off for being late because we have a special guest today."

"Guest?" whispered many of the students to each other.

"Yes, I'd like to introduce to you your new classmate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi please come in," the teacher said. Before Tsuna entered many girls giggled and looked expectantly, Tsuna was a boy's name after all. As the door slid open the students eyes widened in surprise as a young girl stepped through the threshold. The girl had a very round face with large, brown, eyes. Her hair was in two high pigtails, which reached down to her shoulders, and stuck out everywhere. Her body was a little curvier than most girls her age, and she looked very nervous. She would cutely glance across the classroom and quickly look back down whenever she caught anyone's eye.

"Tsunayoshi has lived in Italy nearly all her life so please treat her kindly," the teacher explained.

"H-hello everyone please call me Tsuna," Tsuna said apprehensively as she bowed. Instantly a hand shot up to ask a question. The teacher pointed at the hand to indicate they could speak.

"Isn't Tsunayoshi a boy's name?"

"Ah, uh, y-yeah, my parents they, uh, they thought I was a boy and named me that before I was born, I think," Tsuna answered tensely.

The class gave a collect 'OOH'. After that many other questions were asked about where she used to live and what she liked until finally the teacher barked at the class to quiet down and told Tsuna to go sit in front of Yamamoto. Tsuna smiled warmly when she saw him and Yamamoto grinned back. Throughout the entire morning Tsuna was thinking about how to approach her ex-guardians but when break came she didn't get a chance to talk to them since so many of her classmates came to talk to her. It was strange, so many of these people would laugh and make fun of her when she was dame-Tsuna. Now they were all chatting and complimenting her, the whole thing was very unnerving. There was only one boy she didn't recognise, Toranaga. He took an intense interest in her. Originally, she hadn't paid much attention to him, but when she saw him talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera she decided to engage in any conversations he started with her, since it was a chance to get closer to her old friends. When she did this her heart stared to ache. She felt awful for using this boy so she decided to try and truly become friends with him to make up for it. At lunch Toranaga decided to invite Tsuna to eat with him, which she agreed to.

"Juudaime, is this stupid woman going to eat with us?" Gokudera asked suspiciously. 'Juudaime? Why is Gokudera calling him that? Wait! Don't tell me he's the replacement Aria created. Well, if I remember correctly his last name is Sawada.'

"Yes, I asked her if she wanted to, you don't mind do you Gokudera?" Toranaga asked, although to Tsuna he looked a little angry at Gokudera. 'I have to find out for sure if he's my decoy' thought Tsuna.

"N-not at all, Juudaime!" Gokudera replied forcefully.

"Good," Toranaga said curtly before turning to Tsuna and saying with a bright smile "Please sit here Tsuna-chan." 'Tsuna-chan? When did I give him permission to call me that? Oh well, it doesn't all that much.'

"Uh, Sawada-san-"

"Please call me Tora."

"R-right, Tora-kun this may sound strange, but are your parent's names Iemitsu and Nana?" Tsuna ventured to ask.

"Huh? Yes they are. How did you know?" Toranaga asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you a Mafia spy!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna sweat dropped at this. 'How can he yell that out so everyone can hear?'

"Shut up Gokudera," Toranaga hissed while Yamamoto just laughed at his friend's antics.

"My mother knows your mother," Tsuna said quickly, knowing that Nana had no knowledge of the Mafia. "It's just you look so like her and you had the same last name so I was just wondering." Tsuna wasn't lying about him looking like Nana. He had her straight brown hair and round face. Only his eyes and body structure didn't match hers. He had Iemitsu's sharp brown eyes and big build. The overall effect made him look a little chubby, and funny, but Tsuna was sure he'd be very handsome when he was older.

"Haha, that makes sense," Yamamoto said.

"Why did you mention the Mafia?" she asked while trying to look quizzical.

"Yes, it does. Don't worry about the Mafia thing; Gokudera's just a bit eccentric," Toranaga said. 'Good thing they bought that. I need to think more before I speak.' Tsuna thought.

* * *

><p>As Tsuna walked home alone she got time to think about her day, she had gotten to meet her friends again. Yamamoto was the same as always but Gokudera was a lot more like before he had met Tsuna, although Toranaga seemed to be quite strict with him. She hadn't seen Onii-san today but she had certainly heard him so he was probably alright and the whispers of warnings from people about Hibari meant he was the same as ever.<p>

Suddenly, Tsuna realised she hadn't seen Reborn all day. That was strange; surely he should be following and training Toranaga. While pondering this Tsuna realised she had walked past her new house and ended up at her old one. She could she Nana hanging the washing in the garden. A lump crystallised in her throat and her body went numb. She hadn't seen her mother in ten years. The urge to run to her screaming and crying boiled inside her stomach but she had to fight against it. Tsuna knew that the pain of having her mother not recognise her would be much greater than the ache she felt right now from not being able to see her. Slowly Tsuna began to take a few shaky steps back and as the numbness ebbed from her body, she turned and started to run away, never looking back.

At her new apartment Tsuna collapsed onto the floor the moment she closed the door behind her. In response to her return I-pin came running into the hallway.

"Tsuna-nee!" she called before stopping to get a better look at the now hunched over Tsuna. "Tsuna-nee okay? Why you cry?"Tsuna slowly looked up at her but the ache in her heart only increased. I-pin reach out a small hand to Tsuna's "I-pin here now." At this Tsunas mouth eased into a tiny smile. She tried to speak but all her word got stuck behind the sobs she was trying to hold down. Instead she pulled I-pin into a tight hug while thinking to herself 'This is one of the people you're doing this for. Everything is for my family and my family are the people I'll do anything for.' Both I-pin and Tsuna spent all afternoon there and I-pin refused to leave Tsunas side all night.

* * *

><p>The next week passed without a hitch. Tsunas grades improves from their usual five to ten to somewhere around fifty. Of course this was only because she had done the work in her first life as a boy and Reborn had made sure she would never forget it. In P.E she was still dead last in games. Her clumsiness just wouldn't give her a break, although she did manage to come first when running. She had also gotten to know Toranaga, Gokudera, and Yamamoto quite well, although Toranagas interest in her seemed less than pure. They weren't her only friends; she had gotten to know Kyoko and Hana quite well, and had spent the weekend shopping with them.<p>

It was the following Monday that event's started to get going. Over the weekend eight students had been attacked and that morning Ryohei had been attacked as well. Tsuna currently stood in a hospital room doorway watching Kyoko worry over her brother. Toranaga stood next to her and, finally, Tsuna got to see Reborn.

"Why'd you climb the smokestack of the public bathhouse?" Kyoko cried. 'Same old stupid lies' Tsuna thought as she stood there, shocked. 'Still, I'm glad Ryohei hasn't changed' she thought with a slight blush across her face. Reborn Turned away from the siblings' stupidity to look at Tsuna. 'There's that girl I couldn't find any information about. Does she have something to do with this?' Reborn wondered. Suddenly, Toranaga turned and walked towards Tsuna.

"We should give them some alone time together," Toranaga whispered.

"Ah yeah, good idea," Tsuna replied. Once the door was closed they stood together in awkward silence.

"There are a lot of Namimori students here," Tsuna mused.

"Un," was her only reply.

"I heard Hibari-san went after the culprits," Tsuna tried.

"He won't win," Toranga stated. Then under his breath he said, "This has got to be Mafia related." Tsuna was pretty sure Toranaga thought she hadn't heard that. Unfortunately, she had and was now trying very hard not to show how much she was freaking out 'HEIIIII! How can he know that? He shouldn't! Does this mean he's accepted the whole mafia thing?" Looking down Tsuna saw that Leon's tail had fallen off. 'Eeeek' she thought.

"A bad omen. Baka-Tora we need to talk," Reborn said.

"Sorry, Tsuna-chan, I've got to go, can you find Yamamoto and Gokudera for me?" Toranaga asked sweetly before leaving. 'Thats right Gokuderas about to be attacked, from what I remember he should be in the shopping district' thought Tsuna as she shot off out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna finally found Gokudera he was lounging on the ground next to broken glass and a smokingbattlefield. 'I was too late huh?" thought Tsuna.<p>

"What are you doing here you stupid woman!" Gokudera demanded. At first his foul attitude towards her had made her very scared, and depressed, but now she had accepted it. She had seen it every day when she was a boy; it just took some getting used to when it was directed at her.

"I came to check on you. A lot of people at our school are getting attacked," Tsuna said with a sweet smile.

"Che, the bastard's over there. There shouldn't be much left of him," Gokudera said in a much quieter voice than normal. He even looked a little flushed. 'Must be from all the fighting' thought Tsuna as she looked towards where he had pointed.

"Gokudera! There isn't anything left of him! How could you do that?" Tsuna demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about stupid woman?" Gokudera shouted back, making Tsuna flinch.

Suddenly, from behind them came a voice "We're still not done yet." In front of them stood a man steeped in his own blood. His entire right side was covered in cuts and burn marks. Tsuna's eyes widened, how could she forget that Gokudera didn't completely take him down? She had lived through all this once before. Gokudera stepped in front of Tsuna as the assassin, Chikusa, fired needles at her. 'Not this time around' thought Tsuna as she grabbed Gokudera around the waist, pulling their bodies close and pressing her breast up against his back while she pulled them both out of the way. At this Gokudera's face burned a deep red, Tsuna presumed it was caused by his anger at being pulled around.

Tsuna saw Chikusa get ready for the next attack and tried to pull Gokudera out of the way in the same fashion as before but this time he just wouldn't move. He was staring at her with a stunned look. As Chikusa hurled the next lot of needles Tsuna felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and push her to the ground. She 'oumphed' as she hit what she thought should be ground. Instead she hit something softer and realised she had landed on top on Gokudera. Her head buried in his chest whilst his leg pressed against her upper inner thigh. 'He's actually quite toned' thought Tsuna absentmindedly. At the same time something heavy lay on top of her. Looking up to who had saved her she saw Yamamoto lying on her. His hands on her shoulders and slipping dangerously close to her breasts. His pelvis pressed against her butt. Tsuna's breathe hitch and a flush spread across her face as she realised the position she was in. She tried to stutter something out but words just couldn't seem to form. Yamamoto just stared happily down at her, seemingly unaware of the situation.

"Done flirting yet?" Chikusa asked monotonously as he raised his yo-yo for another attack.

"Your fight was with Gokudera, It's not very sportsman like to drag other people into it," Yamamoto said in cold anger. At this Chikusa threw his yo-yo towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto instantly sat up and pulled out swords, cutting the yo-yos string making the weapon useless.

"Hey! Yamamotos not your target so get lost!" Tsuna yelled as she quickly pulled herself up off Gokudera. Chikusa looked at her in surprise or as much surprise as someone with an emotionless face can show.

"Target? What are you talking about?" Yamamoto said curiously. 'Oh no' thought Tsuna, she just had to open her big mouth didn't she?

"Un, you're right, but how did you know?" Chikusa asked. After a long silence as Tsuna tried frantically to think of a believable explanation Chikusa decided he wasn't going to get an answer out of her, and since he had no chance of winning, it was time for him to leave. Turning around, he slowly limped away. Yamamoto didn't go after him because he was too busy waiting for Tsuna to explain and Tsuna didn't go after him because she didn't want to have to explain while Gokudera didn't go after him because he had been knocked unconscious when Yamamoto had pushed him to the ground. Something both Tsuna and Yamamoto had failed to notice.

After he'd left Tsuna heard a squeaky voice from behind her say, "Ciaosu, Tsuna, care to explain what you know about the current situation to us?" Tsuna froze and slowly turned her head around to see Reborn, standing on Toranagas shoulder, looking at her seriously.

"Oh, uh, ah, umm, w-well." Tsuna stuttered. 'Think, think, think!' she cried out in her mind before a flash of genius hit her. "Aria said to on-only explain this to you once it, uh, once everything was over!" Tsuna garbled out. Reborn stared at her with a taken aback look.

"I see... we'll be having a very long talk one everything is over. For now Baka-Tora, Yamamoto wake Gokudera up and then go home to freshen up. We're meeting at Baka-Toras in thirty minutes. After that we're going after these attackers."

'GAH! How could we not notice Gokudera was unconscious?' Tsuna questioned.

"Osu!" Gokudera bellowed out, after he'd been woken up, as he and Yamamoto left, but not before shooting worried looks towards Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Thirty-five minutes later, Reborn, Gokudera, Toragnaga, Yamamoto, and Bianchi stood outside Kuroyo Land ready to enter. Across and further down the road Tsuna stood, partially hidden by a large sakura tree. 'Right now the best way to help them would be to take care of Mukuro. His gang should fall into disarray after that and it'll make it easier for them.' Though Tsuna. 'But how to get in? I suppose I'll go in after them and take a quicker path.' The moment her friends were inside, and behind some buildings, Tsuna shot forward as fast as she could and slipped through the gate. She took a forest pathway straight to the main building. The path was hard going, with a lot of tree roots and small plants to trip over, which she did. Although, for once her clumsiness saved her as she tripped and just missed the giant metal ball, with snake patterns all over it, which went whizzing through where her head had just been. Jumping to the side Tsuna quickly got into a stance and stared at her attacker.<p>

'Lancia' thought Tsuna as she gazed at a tall man in shiny black trousers and a jacket. Lancia whipped off his hat and jacket before quickly pulling back his metal ball. He began to spin it using the long chain attached to it.

"Sennja Reppa," he called out, as he flung the ball toward Tsuna. Grinning, Tsuna did a back flip onto a nearby tree branch which was far away enough to for her not to be sucked in by the balls currents.

"I know all about your techniques Lancia. Drop the ball and fight me seriously," Tsuna said in a stern voice.

"L-Lancia?" Lancia said with a look of complete confusing on his face, he hadn't heard anyone say his real name in years, before turning his face into a hardened frown. "So our enemy knows all about us? Fine, I'll fight you seriously but be warned I mean to fight you with everything I've got your pretty looks aren't going to help you," with that Lancia darted forward.

"P-pretty looks?" Tsuna stuttered turning bright red, but she was interrupted by Lancia jumping up to her tree branch and aiming a punch to her stomach. Tsuna quickly deflected his punch and delivered him a kick to the head. This made him lose his footing and crash to the ground.

"You'll lose this fight because of your weak will Lancia-san," Tsuna stated as she jumped from the branch to the ground.

"Don't talk about me like you know me! I have a resolve strong enough to kill you," he retorted, getting up off the ground. He charged at her with the intent to hit her again, but Tsuna stepped into his attack and hit him instead. Lancia fell sprawling to the ground once again.

"You don't want to do this Lancia-san. I've seen you fight before; you close your eyes before you deliver the final blow. You don't want to kill anyone and you don't have to. Mukuro has wronged you. Please fight with me and help stop him," Lancia stared at her in wonder before looking down with a strained expression.

"Mukuro took everything from me-"

"I know, its okay you did nothing wrong. I'm here to help," Tsuna said with an angelic smile and an outstretched hand. Looking up Lancia felt a warmth in his hear that he hadn't felt in years, happiness. To Lancia she looked heavenly, his saviour and a beautiful saviour at that. He took her hand and leaned towards her as he stood up.

Placing a light kiss on Tsunas cheek he whispered, "Thank you," and pulling back he said with an awkward smile "Shall we go get that bastard Mukuro?"

Tsuna stared down with a deep blush pigmenting her face. 'I never realised Lancia was such a natural charmer' she thought.

Their fight had taken them to the entrance of Mukuros hideout so they entered it with Lancia leading the way. While walking through the dishevelled corridors they encountered a familiar yo-yo wielding assassin.

"So you've betrayed us," Chikusa said blankly. Tsuna couldn't tell if he really cared.

"Yeah we're here to defeat Mukuro – I just realised I never asked your name," Lancia said turning to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, now we need to take care of this assassin as I don't think he's going to let us pass."

"I'll take care of him, you go after Mukuro," Lancia said before charging at Chikusa. While Chikusa was preoccupied with the charging mass that was Lancia, Tsuna slipped passed and headed straight for the room that she remembered Mukuro to be in. Before bursting through the door Tsuna slipped her gloves on, she didn't need her pills since Aria had taught her how to activate her dying will mode alone a long time ago.

"Natsu, roar," Tsuna commanded, and Natsu let forth a wave of sky flames that turned the door to stone. Tsuna then used a flame powered kick to send the stone door crashing into where Mukuro was sitting. Seeing the oncoming projectile Mukuro jumped from his seat and escaped the impact by an inch. Snapping his head towards the doorway he saw what he believed to be a breathless sight.

There stood a stunning young woman in a school uniform. Wind from cracks in the walls ruffled her skirt. Upon her hands were two metal gloves covered in a bright orange flame and that same orange flame adorned her forehead. She had a serious expression but what really took his breath away were her eyes. Bright, almost glowing, orange orbs stared intensely at him. It almost seemed as if she could see into his soul. In all his lives he had never seen eyes with so much depth and contrast. They held the knowledge of loss, pain, and suffering and yet they burned with such gentle comfort, as if it were impossible for her to lose. Unfortunately this same comfort put him on guard for he knew that he was the one who was going to fight her.

"Who're you," Mukuro asked.

"Your opponent," was Tsuna's reply.

"Yes, I realised that. I was inquiring for your name and why you're here," the pineapple chuckled.

"Tsuna and I'm here to defeat you."

"KUFUFUFU Here just for me? How flattering," the pinapple head sneered. At that Tsuna shot forward and, taking pinapple head off guard, she delivered a strong, flame backed, punch to his face.

"Don't flatter yourself I won't be here for long," Tsuna said calmly. Suddenly the floor began to break apart and fall but Tsuna just ignored it and sent a burning axel punch into the pineapples stomach. "Your illusions won't work on me."

Coughing up blood, the pineapple looked up at her. 'What deceptively warm eyes' he thought. Grabbing a rock he threw it at her and she easily dodged but hitting her hadn't been the pineapples aim. It was just so she would keep her attention on him for a few more seconds, because when those seconds were up she would have been bitten by a poisonous snake and be lying at his feet dying. Unfortunately for the pineapple Tsuna's Hyper Intuition kicked in and she noticed the snakes before they bit her. She fired dying will flames towards the floor and, since it was made of wood, the entire thing went up in flames and began to cave in. Tsuna used her flames to fly while the pineapple fell with the fire. His fall left him with many cuts and burns, but he still got back up. Tsuna flew down to him and delivered a kick to stomach, which he blocked. She then spun around to deliver another kick to his head and in the process she grabbed his trident. Her kick landed and she managed to pull his trident from his hands. Tsuna melted his trident using dying will flames and delivered the final, finishing, blow by using her foot on his chest to slam him into the ground.

Tsuna then lifted the unconscious pineapple out of the fire and proceeded to carry him out of the building. Upon her exit she saw Lancia standing next to an unconscious Chikusa.

"What should we do with them?" he asked.

"Reborn will call for medics soon, so we should leave them here."

"Reborn? The Arcobaleno? How do you know him?"

"I'll tell you once we've left. Does this place have a backdoor? We need to get out of here without being noticed."

"It does, follow me."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a group and battered and bruised teenagers, plus one baby, found the unconscious Mukuro.<p>

"Che, looks like someone beat us to it," one silver haired teen said.

"So these injuries and what happened to the girls was all for nothing?" another, uncharacteristically sad, black haired teen said.

The next day Tsuna learned from Reborn that Kyoko, Hana, and Haru had been held hostage by some psychotic twins and an old man. They had demanded that the others hurt Toranaga. Toranaga had refused and proceeded to attack the old man which had led to the twins attacking the girls. They were all in hospital and no one was sure if they were going to make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

That was long. ARRG it took all my will power to read over it. I think I failed at the whole romance thing but I'll try harder next chapter and some romance improvement suggestions would really be appriciated.

Okay so next chapter we have 1827, D27, X27 and S27. You all know what that means. The Varia are coming!

**Review replies**

The Neo Productions: This chapter answered your question about how they react to her. Tsunas going to be the most kickass character in this fic. I mean she was really strong in her first life and shes had another 10yrs to train!

KitsuneNaru: Chapter 4 is going to take a bit longer than the others because I was half way through chapter 3 when I posted the first two and I only just finished it.

starred: I'll put in some R27 for you.

lovelyanimeangle: I love femTsuna fanfics too :D Glad you like it

Yoruko Rhapsodoes: Tsuna/Dinos in the next chapter. I tried a little Mukuro/Tsuna in this chapter but I don't think it turned out very romancy so I might try again later.

YuujouKami: Well now the decoys been introduced. If you have any requests for what will happen in the 1827 moments I'll try and work it in.

Taira-keimei: The whole thing is pretty traumatizing for him but I imagine he freaked out when his period started

Belletiger BT: Theres going to be some Tsuna/Ryohei at the end of chapter 4 and in chapter 5. I'm not sure if Fon will make a reappearance but I'm happy that you liked their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4: Varia

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

No Beta reader so sorry for the mistakes. The poll for the main pairing is still open and on my profile. You can pick two because there's going to be two main pairings. One that works and one that goes horribly wrong. Currently Hibari is winning by a landslide.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It had been a month since Mukuros attack. Kyoko and Haru were still in the Hospital. Hana's wounds were a lot lighter than the other twos so she had been let out first. Everyone had been told the attacks were by random muggers, even Ryohei. At school Toranaga acted as if nothing had happen while Gokudera still followed him with the same zeal as before. Only Yamamoto's attitude had changed. He was more distant and a lot less cheery towards Toranaga.

Tsuna had gotten out of explaining how she knew who Mukuro's lackeys were after by telling Reborn the 'everything' she had mentioned was not over yet and if he wanted more information he should talk to Aria directly. Although Tsuna was pretty sure she wouldn't tell Reborn anything important. Lancia had returned to Italy to make up for all the crimes he had committed while Mukuro was in control of him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was in Town with Hana, shopping, when they both saw a sudden explosion and Tsuna heard a familiar 'VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'. Emerging from the smoke was a blond haired foreigner, with a blue flame on his head, follow by a man with very long silver hair. She recognised them both as Basil and Squalo.<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII get back here you fucking runt." Squalo roared. In Basil's hast to get away he bumped into Tsuna and dropped the ring box into her lap. Squalo noticed this and rushed forward to grab Tsuna and the box.

Pulling Tsuna close he said in a demanding voice "How the fuck do you know that runt?"

"I-uh-don't-I mean do-I mean kind of ah umm." Tsuna stumbled.

"You better start explaining fast." Squalo said in an unusually quiet voice. Tsuna then realised his hand was trailing from her lower back up to her shoulder and around to her chest, lifting her top with it. "Well?" he asked while giving her breast a squeeze.

"I DON'T KNOW HIM" Tsuna screamed. "He bumped into me by accident." Tsuna wished she could use her flames to push him off but that would just cause more problems and require more explanations, especially with Basil behind her.

Seemingly out of know where a whip shot towards Squalo and tangled around the hand he was using to molest Tsuna.

"Attacking young kids and molesting women? Aren't you embarrassed?" A blond haired man in a green jacket said.

"DINO-SAN!" Tsuna called out. 'She knows the bucking horse? Damn' thought Squalo before letting go of Tsuna and firing some explosives from his sword.

Stepping back Squalo called from inside the smoke the explosion had created. "VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII I'll let the fucking brat and whore go since they know you but I'm taking these shitty rings with me!" In response Dino launched his whip towards Squalo but he was already gone.

"Are you two alright?" Dino asked.

Turning to look at Basil Tsuna said "I am but I don't think he is." Dino then ordered his men to take Basil to the Hospital and switched his attention to Tsuna.

"Excuse me young miss, if you don't mind me asking, have we met before?"

"NO! No, no defiantly not." Tsuna denied passionately.

"OH? But I thought I heard you say my name when I arrived." He replied in a confused voice

"Uh, well that...Must have been your imagination! Yes that's it, your imagination!"

"Well if you say so then it must be true." Dino said with a bright smile.

At this Tsuna let out a nervous laugh and after a long period of awkward silence she said "I have to go now." Before sprinting off down the street.

Once Tsuna had run down fifteen different random streets and hid in an alleyway for half an hour she decided it was unlikely that she was going to encounter Dino again anytime soon so she finally stopped hiding. The moment she stepped out of the alleyway she saw Dino, standing next to Toranaga, staring out of a third story window in the Namimori general Hospital. Shooting off down the street again she cursed herself for, one, not looking where she was going and, two, forgetting that the Hospital was where Dino took Basil after Squalo attacked.

While wrapped up in her own thoughts and still running Tsuna bumped into someone and fell on her butt. Looking up she saw to her horror that she had bumped into the world's most feared prefect Hibari.

"Wao, look what we have here. Did you get into another fight little carnivore?" Hibari asked with a murderous grin on his face.

"H-Hibari-sempai. W-what do you m-mean another fight. I haven't broken any rules! I haven't fought anyone!" Tsuna cried in a desperate voice. No matter how many years passed Hibari would never stop being scary when he was bloodthirsty.

"I saw you fight with the pineapple head and it really made me want to bite you to death, in more ways than one." Hibari smirked.

"HEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII" Tsuna yelled as she scrambled to get away only to have a tonfa smash in to her side.

"Fight, now." Was all Hibari said as he lunged towards Tsuna. Tsuna, not wanting to be hit again, smash Hibari in the face with her foot. A startled Hibari stumbled back trying to look unfazed. Tsuna was now in HDW mode since she had used her flames to propel her foot into Hibaris' face, which was why he was unable to block it.

Hibari got back into a stance ready to attack while he licked the blood that was trickling down to his mouth. Shooting forward Hibari aimed a tonfa at her face, trying to return the blow. Tsuna ducked forward to dodge and Hibari swung his other tonfa in an uppercut, barely missing. Tsuna leaned her head to the right and aimed a punch to Hibari's gut. Her hand was pushed down by a tonfa before it could make contact and Hibari spun to the side whilst slamming his other tonfa into the side of her head. Tsuna rolled to the side as she hit the floor and swung her leg to catch Hibari's, making him crash to the ground as well. The moment Hibari hit the floor Tsuna swung her body on top of his so that she was sitting on his stomach. She grabbed both his tonfas and pulled them from his hands.

Staring up at her Hibari thought 'This position I like but how to get on top?' With a wide grin he grabbed her hips and said "Do you want me to move onto the other kind of biting to death already?"

Tsuna being Tsuna didn't understand and thinking that anything was better than fighting him said "Uh y-yes I do." At this Hibari moved his hands to her butt and told her to lean down. Tsuna complied and began to lean down. In order to get as close as Hibari wanted her she had to shift her body so that she was practically lying in him, her hips sitting on top of his crotch. She could feel his warm breath tickle her cheeks. Had this been anyone else Tsuna would have realised what Hibari wanted but Tsuna didn't think Hibari had any interest in anything other than fighting, let alone an interest in sex or romance.

Just before their lips met a shaky voice called out "Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Looking up and pulling her head away from Hibari's Tsuna saw a young girl. She was about her age, with Mukuro's pineapple hairstyle an eye patch. 'What's Chrome doing here?" Tsuna wondered.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if you were." Chrome said.

Standing up quickly and flashing Hibari her underwear in the process Tsuna said "You're not interrupting anything and I am. Why do you ask?

"Mukuro-sama said that since you are the reason he's in jail you should let me live with you as compensation."

"H-huh, uh. Well I guess I don't have any problem with that but I think we should discuss this more at mine. Follow me." Tsuna said while waving a hand to indicate Chrome should follow. A little way down the street Tsuna turned back to Hibari and bowed goodbye before grabbing Chromes hand and sprinting, just in case Hibari wanted to continue their fight.

Getting up only one thought crossed Hibari's mind 'why does she wear boxers under a skirt?'

* * *

><p>Opening the door to her apartment Tsuna stepped aside to let Chrome enter first. The hallway was rugged and had white walls. Clothes were strewn all over the the left were two doors with a phone in the middle and to the right stood two opposing doors, both with signs that had names on them. Another door stood at the end of the hallway.<p>

"Kitchen and toilet to your left, the rooms are to your right and the living room is at the end of the hallway." Tsuna explained. "I-pin can sleep in my room from now on."

"Sorry." Chrome muttered

"Eh? Oh don't worry." Tsuna said as a growl came from her stomach. "Haha, feel like eating?"

Tsuna walked up to what Chrome presumed was the kitchen door and stopped. Looking over her shoulder she saw the door had a sign on it that said 'Tsuna-nee please stay out.' She gave a quizzical glance to Tsuna.

"Haha, I'm not very good at cooking. My teacher Fon tried to teach me how to cook but after I burnt the kitchen down three times they decided I was a hopeless case and banned me from the Kitchen. So, on second thought, want some take away?" Tsuna said in a shaky voice. She turned to pick her way over the clothes towards the phone.

"Why are there clothes everywhere?"

"Uh that's because I'm usually late in the morning so I change as I go. I would pick them up but I broke the washing machine last time I used it so I don't see much point." After a long silence Tsuna added "we're getting it fixed next week."

Tsuna decided to ignore the fact that Chrome wasn't saying anything and proceeded to the phone.

"Is pizza okay? It's the only one we have on speed dial and I can't remember the other take-out places numbers. Ummmmmm which button's the speed dial?

"The button with speed dial on it." replied Chrome.

"Where is- oh I see it, thanks."

"Do you eat anything other than take away?"

"Sometimes I-pin makes us some gyoza buns...sorry this isn't a great place to live."

* * *

><p>Less than a week later Tsuna was walking home with a take away when she spotted a group of familiar people. She could see all her old guardians, minus Chrome and Hibari. They were staring up at some other people stand on a grassed platform. Tsuna instantly recognised them as the Varia and her father.<p>

She stopped in her tracks unsure of what to do. It looked like their meeting was just ending since the Cervello had appeared. Tsuna decided she would wait until their meeting was over because she was sure she couldn't handle seeing nearly everyone who had forgotten her all together.

The Cervello were the first to leave. Next was meant to be the Varia but to her Horror Tsuna saw that they had decided to head in her direction. Squalo seemed to have noticed her and jumped down in front of her.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIII why the fuck are you here!" he yelled.

"W-walking home." replied Tsuna while she covered her ears.

"Ushishishi feel like spending some time with?" said a certain psychotic prince. 'What is wrong with my life? The Varia are hitting on me and they're really bad at it!' Tsuna thought.

"Oi trash, who're you talking to?" asked a man in black coat with a racoon tail attached to his hair. Upon seeing Tsuna he broke into a wide grin. Xanxus walked forward so the he was stand within Tsunas comfort zone. He reached out a hand to cup her face and pull it close to his "Bring her with us you stupid trash." Was all he said before leaning back and walking away.

"Damn boss, you heard him move it!" Said Squalo as he grabbed Tsunas arm. 'Am I being kidnapped by the Varia?' screamed Tsuna in her head. Deciding that spending the night with the Varia was as good an idea as challenging Reborn to a death match with guns Tsuna ran for her life, or more specifically, flew for her life as she lit up her dying will flames and used them to escape. This left a very stunned group of assassins standing staring after her.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SHE LIED! I BET SHE DID KNOW THAT RUNT BASIL!"Screamed a furious Squalo before adding "Wait she didn't use her flames to push me off when we first met. Does that mean she liked it?"

Tsuna hadn't interfered with any of the fights between her guardian and the Varia because she knew that they would be fine in the end. There was only one fight that she objected to, Lambos. The decision to let him fight had been a disaster the first time around and she wasn't going to let that happen again. In order to stop Lambo from fighting she needed to make sure he didn't get there on time and that meant shed need to kidnap him.

I-pin had managed to; once again, make friends with Lambo so she used the guise of Lambo coming over to play with I-pin as a way to kidnap him. Well it was more like using candy to convincing him to stay the night but it worked. It worked until Toranaga came banging on her door to get Lambo.

"Hey open up I need to take Lambo home!" Toranaga roared to a closed door. After a moment there was some rattling and the door inched open slightly to reveal half of Tsunas face. "Wuh, Tsuna-Chan." He spluttered.

"I contacted Mama-I mean Lambo's Mama, she said he could stay the night."

"She changed her mind"

"I called her five minutes ago. It takes longer than that to get from here to your house."

"Look I just need Lambo!"

"H-he's sleeping."

"Then wake him up!" Toranaga screamed. Realising that he wasn't going to leave Tsuna did the only thing she could think of. She knocked him out. One perfectly executed punch to the jour was all it took. Not wanting an unconscious person lying outside her door she decided to drag him to the alleyway beside her apartment in the hope that no one would find him.

* * *

><p>At school Toranaga and Gokudera had refused to talk to her and as a result she grew a lot closer to Yamamoto since he was still reluctant to talk to them. Hibari on the other hand had been constantly challenging her to fights. Most of which she ran away from.<p>

On the day of the Final ring battle between Toranaga and Xanxus Tsuna watched from atop a nearby tree. It become obvious the moment the battle started that Xanxus was the stronger one. Tsuna could tell by the way reborn pulled his fedora down over his eyes and frowned that he has probably not mastered the zero point breakthrough in time.

The moment Xanxus landed his final blow Mammon and Bel appeared with six of the guardian's rings. When Xanxus saw them he let out a frightening laugh. Taking one of Bels knives he lifted the hand that Toranaga was wearing his half Vongola ring on and cut off the finger it sat on. An ear-splitting scream rang out through the school grounds.

"I win Trash." Xanxus mocked as he put the ring together and slipped it on to his finger. As a bright light erupted from the ring Tsuna jumped down from the tree and began to walk towards Xanxus. No one noticed her until she was standing right in front of him.

"Xanxus you should take the ring off, the ring will reject your blood soon." Tsuna said in a firm voice. Unfortunately the moment she finished talking the ring did just that. Blood spurted out of Xanxus' mouth and wounds. Everyone stared at Xanxus in shock before turning to Tsuna for an explanation.

Tsuna bent down to try and take the ring off Xanxus and said "Since you don't have any Vongola blood in you, you cannot inherit the Vongola ring." Xanxus slapped her hand away as she did she did so. This sent the ring flying off his finger and towards Toranaga.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know I'm not the Ninths son?"He spat out.

Leaning in close to Xanxus she whispered "I was once the tenth Vongola boss." Xanxus stared back as if she was insane and it seemed as if he was going to say something until a voice called out.

"I guess this means I'm going to be the next Vongola boss." Turning sharply Tsuna saw Toranaga stand with the ring on his finger.

"You're not going to be the boss either." Tsuna stated in a cold voice. "Not after what you let happen to Kyoko, Haru and Hana. A boss should protect civilians."

"That's just a nice ideal. Practically it'll never work." Before Tsuna could reply a loud yell rang out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KYOKO!" Ryohei screamed.

"He is the reason she's in hospital." Yamamoto butted in.

"WHAT!" Ryohei yelled before grabbing Toranaga shirt. "How could you!" he growled out whilst raising his fist to hit Toranaga in the face.

"A subordinate should never raise their fist against their boss." Toranaga stated coldly as he lifted a flame cover knife. He slashed Ryohei with it before kicking him into through a window and into a classroom. This left everyone other than the Varia stunned. Tsuna momentarily got flash backs to the massacre Byakuran had caused. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she recovered from her initial shock. She ran into the classroom after him only to see a horrible sight.

Ryohei lay on the ground. A gaping wound sat in his stomach, blood oozing out uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

Sorry about this chapter. I feel like I failed at it. I know I said there'd be D27 and X27 but I just couldn't get it to fit so I promise they will be in either the next chapter or the one after.

I do have one question, are you okay with me keeping Toranaga in the story? I know a lot of people don't like OCs, I'm one of them. Whether he stays or not will change the story but I can easily get rid of him if you want me to.

Next chapter Byakuran is reintroduced. As for pairings probably 1827 since it's winning in the poll and some D27. Enma's going to show up in either the next chapter or the one after.

**Review replies**

starred: I made him mean because it would be too sad for Tsuna if he was nice. It would be as if Tsuna was replaceable.

PockoChi: The last bit was a little rushed because I wasn't quite sure how to write it. :( Thanks for the romance suggestions I'll try that next chapter. I hope you liked the 1827 and S27. There will be more later.

13animenurd13: Everyone loves Tsuna 3. Byakuran isn't going to know her name when he first meets her. I updated as fast as I could so enjoy.

lovelyanimeangle: haha, which ever you choose must be pretty hard to do. I mean you'd have to get you teeth whitened to perfection for bel. Have fun cosplaying :D

KitsuneNaru: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Otaku HoLic: Thanks, I love femTsuna so I had to do it.

catXmelons: Do you realy want some ToraTsuna or is that a joke?

Yoruko Rhapsodos: Hes not a nice person

Belletiger BT: I'm glad you like Tsuna :D

AnimexxLover1827: YAY well here it is

YoujouKami: It's just his personality. There will be two main pairings.

Taira-Keimei: D: I tried to stop her from beging perfect by making her clumsy and still not that bright. Please tell me if she starts to go that way.


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Most people want Toranaga dead so he shall soon be. Sorry that I am continuing to use him but this whole chapter is leading up to his death. I tried going by some improvement suggestions and I feel this chapter is a little different from the others so if you prefer it like it used to be please tell me. In case anyone is worried about age I've read that the age of consent in japan is 13.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ryohei lay on the ground. A gaping wound sat in his stomach, blood oozing out uncontrollably. 'Not again' screamed Tsuna as she ran through the scattered desks and chairs to him as fast as she could, tear streaming down her face. Millions of thoughts raced through her head until just one stuck out 'this is my fault. If I hadn't stepped into the fight. If I had just let things take their course he would have been hurt. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"I can save him."Spoke an icily cool voice from behind her. Turning her tear stained face she saw it was Toranaga.

"Please" was all she could muster to say.

"But I need a favour from you in return." Toranaga said with the same cold voice. Tsuna just nodded. "I will keep him alive until your favour is done but if you change your mind he will die." 'He would do this to his own guardian?' a stunned voice said faintly in the back of Tsunas mind. "You see I help my father out with his, uh, business, that's what this fight was about, and one of business partners is coming to town tomorrow. We need to please him to make sure he agrees to do business with us and I was thinking that he might want a little 'nightly entertain' if you get what I mean" at this a flush spread across Tsunas swollen face but she said nothing. "What do you say? One night for the life of your friend?"

Tsuna closed her eyes; she knew she should say yes. It was the only way to help Ryohei but still she hesitated. What he had asked her to do made her skin crawl. Still every second his life was slipping away and she had to say yes. She just had to. Slowly she nodded "j-just save him. Please!" Tsuna whispered.

At this Toranaga snapped his fingers and a team of medic shot forward seemingly out of nowhere. "I had them ready in case I got severely hurt in my fight against Xanxus." He explained

"Meet me at the Koheli Hotel at midnight" He said as he turned to leave. Tsuna sat there staring at the ground, her shoulders shook from her sobs. She wasn't sure why she was crying anymore. Was it from the shock of Ryohei nearly dying? Was it from the relief of Ryohei being saved? Or was it from the despair of being forced into spending the night with an unknown man?

After Ryohei had been moved from the room Dino came over to her. "Miss what's going on?" At this Tsuna looked up at him, she no longer cared that she was meant to keep her identity hidden from them so she grabbed his coat, buried her head in his chest and screamed her heart out into it. In the past ten years the one thing that had kept her going was the fear that if she stopped, if she didn't keep a cool head and didn't continue training, she would fail. Tonight she had come so close to that and the thought of how easily her friends could die terrified her.

See her crying and scared face Dino didn't have the heart to push her away. Instead he wrapped an arm around her and just let her cry. All he knew was a young girl that she truly cared about Ryohei.

Turning his head he saw ordered his men to take care of Xanxus and the Varia. Nearly all of Toranagas guardians were leaving, the only one who stayed was Hibari. He was leaning against a tree facing opposite them, watching them intently.

After she had finished crying Reborn had told Dino to let her go without any questioning.

* * *

><p>Midnight<p>

Tsuna stared up at the hotel with a mixture of anxiety, wonder and fear. The hotel was a large red building that was clearly for rich businessmen and celebrities. Looking down to the hotel entrance she saw Toranaga standing outside waiting for her. As she walked towards him he turned his head and spotted her.

"You didn't even change." He commented in a dry voice. "Never mind, here." He said while shoving some clothes into her hands. "Get changed and go up to room one hundred he's in there." With that Toranaga walked away. Tsuna realised shed have to get changed in the alleyway since she could go in looking like she did. She slipped round the side of the hotel, the place grimy and dark but she was pretty sure it was empty.

A few minutes later Tsuna entered the hotel wearing a white button up blouse and black knee length pencil skirt. She had found some sexy underwear among the clothed and had reluctantly put them on. The swelling around her eyes from crying had long since died down. She had quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun. Overall she looked fairly respectable.

After entering Tsuna headed straight for the elevator and took it up to the 5th floor. The whole hotel seemed to have been designed to look like a cross between a royal living room and a typical futuristic house. Inside the elevator with her were two very old men in business suits and one much younger man. The older men ignored her while the younger once spent the entire time staring at her cleavage. Upon leaving she headed for room one hundred which was the third to her left. It was a plain white door identical the same all the others along the corridor. She stopped outside it and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. Toranaga had given her a key so, shakily, she let herself in. Opening the door she saw a man with white hair and a purple tattoo under his eye sitting on a miniature sofa. He turned to her and smiled.

"So you're the 'fun' the Vongola sent? Please do come in." He said with a cool authoritarian voice. Tsunas mind went numb. Before her was Byakuran, the man she had spent the last ten years training to kill, the man who had once taken everything from her. Every fibre of her body screamed to kill him but if she did Ryohei would die too. She had no idea what to do.

Slowly she took a few wobbly steps into the room. Her hands where pressed up against her chest as if she was trying to shield her heart. As she reached him she pulled her hands down and curled them into fists ready to hit him.

"Something wrong?" Byakuran asked in a slightly dangerous voice. At this Tsuna snapped out of her inner turmoil and took a good look at Byakuran. He wasn't that different from how she remembered him except he looked a lot younger. As she looked at him thoughts of Ryohei crossed her mind, all the fun times they had spent together with all his funny eccentricities. She just couldn't bear to let him die. 'You vowed to protect them. Dying will flames are only as strong as your resolve. In order to defeat Byakuran I need a resolve strong enough that I'll do anything. I have to do this!' thought Tsuna.

She gave a sweet smile and said in a purring voice "Nothing at all." Raising her hands to her blouse she slowly undid the buttons and lifted her legs so that she saw sitting on top of him. In response Byakuran lifted his hands to run along her newly exposed skin before bringing his lips to it. He rained light kiss across her stomach before raising his hands to undo her bra strap.

As he pulled both her blouse and bra off Tsuna whispered into his ear "shall we take this to the bed?" Getting up off him she led him, by the hand, to the bed.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna woke up the next morning she saw Byakuran sitting on the side of the bed on the phone to someone. The first thought that crossed her mind was 'my life sucks.' She slammed her head again the pillow to groan into it. Hearing this Byakuran turned to her and gave her a creepy smile.<p>

Tsuna faintly heard him say "talk to you later Tora-chan." Before snapping his phone shut. 'Tora-chan? Does that mean Toranaga knows I've done what he asked? Is Ryohei safe now?" pondered Tsuna. 'If Ryohei is safe I should kill Byakuran now. It's the perfect chance' Tsuna lifted herself from the bed and raised a hand to Byakurans neck '...wait, what if Toranaga lets Ryohei die as punishment for me killing him?' Gritting her teeth she moved away from him and began to gather her clothes.

While she got dresses quickly Byakuran started to talk to her. "Leaving so soon? I didn't even get your name." Putting the finishing touches to her outfit by buttoning up her blouse Tsuna replied "Nina." Without another word she strode out the door slamming it behind her. She kept her mind blank and didn't stop walking until she was outside the hotel.

The moment the cold air hit her face she took a deep breath and was about to keep going when she spotted a familiar fedora wearing baby.

"Ciaosu Tsuna." He said

"Reborn what are you doing here?" asked Tsuna

"I came to check if you were okay. This morning Toranaga told me what you had agreed to do." Reborn replied with a stern face. "I was going to leave you alone since I presumed your knowledge came from Arias ability to see into the future but if you are willing to do that for Ryohei there must be something more to you. So we're going to have a nice long talk about you. Right. Now."

Tsuna realised that she'd have to tell at least Reborn. She had done too many things to give herself away and without an explanation they would never trust her. "Al-Alright. Uh I suppose I should start with the fact that Aria knows me because she used the Trinisette to reverse time and erase my existence from everyone's memories. That's also how I so many things." A long pause followed this as Tsuna let Reborn contemplate the information she had just given him.

"Why did she do that?" he asked

"Byakuran killed everyone I knew, including my guardians, so I've spent the last ten years training to kill him." She replied

"Guardians?"

"I used to be Vongola Decimo." At this Reborn pulled his fedora down over his eyes and seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly Reborn jumped towards Tsuna and she just barely caught him in her arms.

"We need to go see Toranaga" he said as he rested his head again her chest.

"Reborn! Stop deciding things for me and move your head!" cried Tsuna.

"Stop complaining baka and I'm a baby, it doesn't matter where my head is." Tsuna could only sigh and lower her head in defeat as she trudged off towards her old house and Toranagas current one.

"You only act like a baby when it's convenient for you" she muttered but decided to keep her mouth shut when she heard a gun cocking.

What Tsuna hadn't noticed was two shadows that had been lurking around the corner from her. They had both heard the entire convocation between her and Reborn.

On the way to Toranagas house Tsuna noticed she was being follow, and not just by anyone, she was being followed by none other than Hibari. He wasn't being very sneaky about it either.

"Reborn do you think I should do something about Hibari?" Tsuna whispered.

"Leave him; He's very happy right now because he's getting a great view of your behind." Reborn laughed out. Tsuna would have complied if it weren't creeping her out slightly so instead she decided to set off into a run. This seemed to make Hibari happier.

"He loves hunting his prey" Reborn explained. 'Great' though Tsuna sarcastically as she rushed through the gate of the Sawada household. After Banging on the door Tsuna it was Toranaga who opened it.

"Tsuna-Chan why are you here... with Reborn and Hibari?" he asked.

"I did as you asked so you have to keep Ryohei alive." Tsuna replied.

"I guess and why are you two here?" Tsuna bristled at how he brushed her off.

"Hibari's here because he's a creepy stalker" Tsuna sweat dropped at this "but I'm here to talk about your position as Decimo." Reborn stated. Toranaga narrowed his eyes at this.

"Come inside."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE<strong>

I'm really unsure about this chapter. If a lot of people don't like it I'll take it down and change it. It's a bit shorter than I had first intended but I'm going to be busy tomorrow so the next chapter (which was going to be a part of this chapter) won't be up until frieday.

Review replies

Blueberryxn: Tsuna will be the boss again soon

Saskue's-Killer112: Thanks :D that made me really happy

hiyomi: The Varia will be returning and Tora will soon be meeting a Horrible fate.

ReGyMi: Sorry she didn't kick his ass. I love Ryohei too 3

KitsuneNaru: Yup Toranaga is pretty much pure evil but theres kind of a reason

JapanChina: I feel like I'm making all the male characters pervs but it's fun :P

Belletiger BT: I wasn't planning on putting Vindicare in this fic but Tsuna will be decimo

lovelyanimeangel: I could think of a reason to send him to vindicare so hes going to die instead.

Yoruko Rhapsodos: He will die soon and he doen't realy care about Ryohei

kionala: I agree the story was going to fast. I really should have made the chapter longer but I wanted to get past following the origional story. R27 has got a lot of votes in the poll so I will be added some in.

starred: I will be doing some R27 but its a bit hard since he's in his baby form.

Taira-keimei: I took your advice. Did it work? I may have the definition wrong but I thought a Mary Sue was a character who was perfect in everywas so wouldn't those things make a difference? Things were happening too fast, personaly I also though the chapter jumped from one time to another to much but thats because I had a realy hard time writing it.

Kirai-sin: we can and will

Dame Aphidas du Pheonix: I might just do that. Either way there's still some other pairings I need to do.

YuujouKami: I'm so glad you liked the 1827 bit :D. They followed him because they didn't know what he was really like. Tsuna just can't get used to being a girl. In my mind he still has a fear of being shot by reborn with a dying will bullet and he doesn't want to be walking around in female underwear.

13animenurd13: Thats a lot of question :o. Most of them have been answered in this chapter but the Varia are coming back and Byakuran will eventually figure out who she is.

catxmelons: adding in the tsunaxtoranaga is gunna be kind of hard since everyone wants him dead but I'll try my best.


	6. Chapter 6: Toranagas end

Disclaimer: Idon't own KHR

Sorry this is another short chapter but I'm going on Holiday tomorrow so I don't have time to make it longer. The poll is still open since there is only one vote difference between the two top choices which are Hibari and Reborn. I'll also take any pairings requested in the reviews into account at the end.

I'm sorry catXmelons I tried my best to put in ToraXTsuna but he just turned into a jerk that was teasing her when I did :(

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Tsuna stepped through the threshold of her old home with reborn in her arms. The place hadn't changed at all. She could hear Lambo and Futa yelling from the garden. Tsuna presumed Nana was out shopping since she couldn't hear her familiar humming.

"Follow me" Toranaga said. Tsuna followed him with Hibari walking a little further behind. He led them to the living room and sat down on the sofa across from them. Tsuna and Hibari sat next to each other and Reborn sat on Tsunas lap.

"So?" he said

"Your suitability to be the next Vongola Boss has been put into question after the incident with Ryohei during the sky ring battle." Reborn stated.

"I was keeping my subordinated in line! He's alive isn't he?" Toranaga replied with a raised voice. His reply made the hackles on the back of Tsunas neck rise.

"That is beside the point. I am here to tell you that another candidate for the position of Boss has appeared. Your father is aware of this and has changed his mind on who should be Boss. He is currently calling the ninth to inform him of the new candidate and ask which of you he would prefer to be Boss." Both Tsuna and Toranaga reacted in surprise. Tsuna was surprised because, firstly, she hadn't expected to be made a candidate for the position of boss and, secondly, she had had no idea that her father had been listening in. Toranaga on the other hand was surprised for quite obvious reasons. While Hibari just couldn't care less.

"And if they're picked?" Toranaga asked with gritted teeth.

"You'll have to hand over your position." He replied.

"So all that was for nothing?" he spat out.

"If you had handled the situation better you wouldn't have this problem. I don't even want to talk about what you made Tsuna do." At this everyone in the room stiffened.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing* *Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Reborns phone began to ring. Hopping off Tsuna he left the room and headed into the hallway while saying.

"It's the ninth."

The room was filled with an awkward silence after Reborn left. Tsuna hoped it was her imagination but she had a bad feeling Toranaga was glaring daggers at her. Hibari seemed to be having the same feeling and was glaring dagger back at him, while giving off a very murderous aura, which made things even more uncomfortable. 'Hurry up Reborn!" wailed Tsuna in her mind. Being near Toraganga reminded her of what she did last night and the whole thing made her feel slightly nauseous. She was trying very hard to block it out of her mind.

"Have fun last night?" Toranaga blurted out. Tsuna turned bright red but didn't reply. "I bet he loved your pretty face and great body. When we first met even I was taken by you. I kind of wanted to date you."

Tsuna was seething at this but before she could reply she saw out of the corner of her eye that Hibari rising from his seat. In the blink of an eye his had his tonfa out and was swinging it at Toranaga. Toranaga had been concentrating on Tsuna so much that he didn't get a chance to dodge and the tonfa hit him in the face. With a scream of pain he toppled over the back of the sofa and smashed his head against the floor.

"What was that for." Came a muffled voice between groans of pain.

"You're an eyesore." He said before proceeding to pound him into the ground. Tsuna felt she should do something but she really didn't want to, not after he hurt Ryohei and what he made her do. Luckily for Toranaga Reborn re-entered the room before Hibari could kill him.

"The ninth is unsure of who to choose so he will be visiting to meet the new candidate. He will arrive tomorrow."Reborn said.

"I-in that case I should probably leave." Tsuna said. She took a quick glance at the clock. 'Byakuran should still be in his hotel room' she thought. Now that Toranaga knew she had help up her end of the deal she could go back and kill Byakuran without him knowing it was her. She quickly shuffled out of the room. Reborn and Toranga said nothing while Hibari followed her out. She let herself out.

Once outside and alone with Hibari and passed the gate of the house he asked "What did he make you do?"

"HUH? What?" replied Tsuna.

"When Ryohei Sasagawa was hurt he talked to you and I heard Reborn say that he made you do something. I'm not going to repeat myself so tell me."

"You didn't hear what he asked me to do?" she said with a little hope in her voice.

"You and him were the only ones in the room apart from Sasagawa. No one else heard."

"I see..." At this a small smile crossed her face. It was a relief that not everyone knew what she had done. She could the incident to herself. Once Byakuran was gone it would be like nothing had every happened.

"Hibari-san before I tell you what I did would you come with me to 'bite someone to death'?" she asked as she looked up at him with soft wide eyes. His only response was to break into a wide sadistic grin that promised a lot of pain.

Turning away she walked as quickly as she could without breaking into a run. Her hand was in her pocked as she walked. She kept a tight grip on the key card to Byakurans room that she still had. Hibari gave her a wondering glance as they reached the hotel she had walked out of earlier but said nothing.

When they reached the elevator he forced everyone to get out and made sure no one entered at any of the stops. At the fifth floor Tsuna let her hast get the better of her and she ran to the room Byakuran was meant to be in. She fumbled with the key card and didn't get it in the first time. Hibari walked leisurely towards her as she did so. He already had his tonfas out and ready.

Yanking the door open she lit her flames and yelled "Byakuran." Only to be met with silence and an empty room. The bed was made and there was no luggage in sight. 'No' she thought. Running into the middle of the room she spun around search for anywhere he could be hiding. Spotting the bathroom door she kicked it open but that too was empty.

"No one's here."

"I can see that." She said in a frustrated voice. "Let me think. He's got to be somewhere in this town." 'Damn it! I should have killed him this morning when I had the chance!' she scolded herself in her head. Tsuna stood there torn between reprimanding herself and trying to think where Byakuran could have gone. Then a thought came to her. Byakuran had been on the phone to Toranaga this morning. That meant he either knew where he was or he knew how to contact him.

"Hibari-san do you know Toranagas number?" she asked.

Raising an eyebrow he replied "yes." Before pulling out his phone and typing in a number. He pressed the call button before handing it to Tsuna. She waited as it rang and rang and rang. Finally getting fed up she pressed the end called button.

"He's not picking up, we'll have to go back to his house." She sighed. She felt exhausted and it was still only the morning. 'What am I, a yo-yo?' Walk back out of the hotel it was Tsunas angry aura that kept people away this time. Hibari smiled at this. He liked the fact she could keep crowds away.

Tsuna ran all the way back to Toranaga with Hibari close on her heels. Her Hyper Intuition was screaming at her that something was wrong and the closer she get to his house the stronger the feeling got.

The front gate was open and swaying slightly which gave of an eerie creek like the branches of a tree a silent forest. There was no other sound even the birds seemed to have sensed the danger and fled. She put one hand on the gate to stop it from moving and turned her head towards the Front door. It was ajar. The lights inside were off and it wasn't open enough to light in. It almost looked as if there was nothing inside, just vast blackness. Belatedly she began to step forward, her whole being begging her to turn and run. Standing in front of the door she raised a shaky hand. Afraid to touch it, almost willing it not to open, she pressed the tips of her fingers against the door and watched in silent horror as it swung open. The hallway looked the same as when she had left, only darker. It was too normal like the calm before the storm.

Ducking her head into the hallway she called out "anyone home?" She was answered with silence.

Walking forward her trainer squeaked heart stoppingly loud on the ground, like dying mice. Her Intuition was pulling her towards the gaping jaws of the living room. The light casting shifting shadows that seemed stuck to the door. Gulping in air like a drowned fish she placed one hand on the unusually hot door handle and yanked it down. Pushing the door open she was greeted with a horrifying sight. Toranaga lay across the sofa battered, bruised and burnt, or at least his torso and head did. She presumed that the other parts of this body where scattered across the room but she could bring herself to move her eyes from his pale lifeless corpse. Sunken eyes seemed to bore right into her soul. His muscles and tendons were visible where his arm had been ripped from his body and his innards spilled from the deep wound across his chest and stomach. His blood painted the room a dark sickly red. Everything looked so...fresh.

Tsunas first reaction was just blank shock before her brain tried to comprehend what she saw. When things had finally sunk in the first thing she noticed was a small white dragon embedded into Toranagas chest. Flashes of her friend's deaths crossed her mind, their blood and life less faces. Her knees buckled and she fell towards the floor only to be caught by Hibari. He turned her head towards his chest, unable to bare the sight any longer. Look down at her Hibari realised she was more like an adorable small animal than a carnivore.

"What are you doing here?" Spoke a voice from behind them both.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE<strong>

Like I said at the begining I'm going on Holiday next week so the next update won't be for over a week. I'm not really sure whats going to happen next so if you have any requests now the time to ask.

Review replies

nyanko1827: Hopeful your hate has been sedated with this chapter. I tried to leave some suspense at the end of this chapter too.

Blueberryxn: The title refers to the begining when Byakuran kills all Tsunas family and friends. He's currently third in the polls so I may have to change the ending of the story of people start to vote for him. I imagine hibari to be a very obsessive person. I mean he goes over board with everything he likes, like with his love of fighting and namimori.

Dante96: Thank you so much for the long review :D I was amazed. Despite being in the body of a 14/15 year old she is technically about 25 so I didn't think she'd be that innocent by this point but I may have accidently written her that way. I can add in more about her thoughts and feeling about her fight with Byakuran and being turned into a girl later if you want.

PockChi: I'm glad you like the change :). I also thought Tsuna was rather young but I'd already writen her age when I thought of the idea.

KitsuneNaru: He is now dead! I hope you enjoyed his death or more accuratly the aftermath of his death.

Saskue's-Killer112: Unfortuanly Tsuna didn't get any revenge but he got a more painful death than the X-burner.

Belletiger BT: I hadn't though of Tsuna getting pregnant. Mmmmm thats something to think about but would it be too mean to Tsuna?

Yoruko Rhapsodos: I leave the exact details of his death to your cruel imagination.

hiyomi: Not everyone knew. Sorry I didn't make that clear. Toras finally gone so now they can concentrait on Tsuna.

YuujouKami: I feel like I'm being very mean to Tsuna. I think that when Hibari likes or loves something he REALLY REALLY REALLY likes or loves it.

starred: Toras gone and I have updated :D but theres gunna be a delay for the next one.

Taira-keimei: Thanks for all the advice. I'll try and describe evolution in relationships but I don't think it's something I'm good at.

13animenurd13: Once again I think this chapter answered most of your questions. Byakuran won't know who she is for quite a while.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't owm KHR

Sorry for the wait here it is. Please point out any mistakes. Thank you Belletiger BT for your suggestion :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Tsuna lifted her head from Hibari's chest to see who had spoken. Behind them stood Reborn, his eyes steeled with one hand on his fedora. As he looked pasted them into the room he gritted his teeth and pulled his fedora down over his eyes.

"What happened here?" he asked gaze fixing on Tsuna.

"B-byakuran" Tsuna squeaked out.

"Byakuran? You mentioned him before. Who is he and how do you know he did this?" Reborn questioned impatiently. Toranaga may not have been the nicest man alive but he had met a lot worse and he was still his student. So he had cared for him and would not let the person who did this to him get away with it. As much as he wanted to trust Tsuna she had both motive and the power to take him down. He didn't know any of Byakurans power or fighting style so he could say whether he had or hadn't done it. He only had Tsunas word for it. He was a professional hit man and would not let his personal emotions about a person affect his judgement, so for now Tsuna was his main suspect.

"He's the boss of the Millfiore family- no it's called the Gesso family right now. I-I don't know why he would do this. I thought he and Toranaga were on good terms." Tsuna said. 'Baka-Tora knew this man? I know the Gesso family are in town and Baka-Tora was helping out his father and the ninth. Did he make a mistake and incur the family's wrath? Are they really stupid enough to go against the Vongola?' Reborn thought.

"Looks like we'll be paying a visit to the head of the Gesso Family then." Reborn said.

"WAIT! W-what about Lambo and Futa? Where are they? Are they safe?" Tsuna cried out with the sudden realisation that she hadn't seen them anywhere.

"Nana took came back and took them out to the park shortly after you left. I went to make sure preparations for the ninths arrival were going smoothly. Meaning Toranaga was home alone." Reborn replied. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief at this but then felt a little guilty because Toranaga was still dead.

"We'll wait for the ninth before doing anything. For now I'll call someone to...deal with the room behind you. Tsuna you'll be staying with Gokudera tonight."

"What, why?" Tsuna asked in confusion. There was a long silence before Reborn spoke, it seemed like it was trying to find the right words to say.

"You were the first to find the body therefore the ninth will want to speak to tomorrow at some point and we need you to be available at a moment's notice."

"Then I can give you my phone number. I was with Hibari-san from leaving this house to coming back; if you can't reach me then you could call him." Tsuna replied. Something felt off about what he was saying. Her intuition was telling her Reborn was lying.

"No that will take too long. What if you go out or forget your phone? Hibari is even less likely than you to pick up." Reborn said in a stern voice. Normally Tsuna caved due to fear by now but her intuition was nagging her like hell to not agree to it.

"The little herbivore can stay with me." Hibari suddenly said. Tsuna wasn't surprised he had offered to let her stay with him but she was surprised that he was calling her a herbivore again. As she looked up at him he seemed to hear her question and answered.

"Show too much emotion to be a carnivore." Mean while Reborn was in deep thought again. If Tsuna had killed Toranaga and Hibari was with her the entire time then he knew about it and they could flee if left alone together.

"You won't be staying together for the same reasons I stated earlier." He said. Tsuna was getting more suspicious by the minuet and Reborn could tell.

"I live with Chrome; if you can't reach me you could call her." There was a moments silence as Reborn pondered this. It seemed like it was the best he was going to get. He'd have to tell Chrome to keep a close eye on her.

"Alright but don't wonder off from her. I'll escort you home, Hibari you'll come too, but first I need to make a few phone calls to tell people what has happened." After saying this Reborn walked off into the kitchen and sat so he a clear shot at Tsuna in case she tried to run. He phoned a few numbers and spoke in Italian with a grave voice. Tsuna had overcome the initial shock of Toranagas death and was trying very hard to understand what Reborn was saying. She had leant a little basic Italian from Aria during her time with her but Tsuna was not very good at languages so her knowledge was very, very basic. She could make out random words like "I" "dead" and "sorry" as well as her hibaris and Byakurans names. What worried her most was that she heard her name next to a word that she thought meant killed but she wasn't quite sure.

Turning to Hibari she whispered "Don't go talk to the ninth tomorrow; I have a bad feeling about all this. I think they think we did this."

"I know." He replied like it was obvious. When Reborn returned he directed Tsuna and Hibari to lead the way so he could keep an eye on them by walking behind them. No words were spoken the whole way to Tsunas apartment. Reborn insisted upon talking to Chrome before leaving and since Tsuna had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say she decided not to risk raising his suspicion by trying to listen in.

Reborn and Hibari stood just outside Tsunas apartment, they were about to leave.  
>"G-goodbye" Tsuna said while trying not to make eye contact with either of the two males outside. She felt rather hurt, and even a little betrayed, that Reborn suspected her of killing Toranaga. Although she had been trying to convince herself that it was natural, his job and he didn't know her very well anymore she just couldn't get rid of the feeling.<p>

"Bye" was Reborns only reply as he turned away from her. Hibari on the other hand leaned towards her. He had one hand resting on the door frame his other slipped onto her hip and pulled it forward slightly.

Pressing his face up against hers so that their lips barely touched he breathed out "don't die" before closing the final distance and pressing his lips hard against hers. Tsuna was so shocked he couldn't move. Hibari took her lack of movement as acceptance and pulled her closer to him so that his groin was rubbing again hers and her breast lightly caressed his chest. But before her could deepen their kiss with tongue Reborn interrupted by aiming a kick right for Hibaris head. His only way to dodge it was to pull his head back away from Tsunas thus breaking their kiss.

Turning to face Reborn but still not letting go of Tsuna Hibari said "Baby what was that for?" With a dark glare. Reborn didn't know why but seeing Hibari and Tsuna kiss made him very annoyed but more at Hibari than Tsuna. Once the feeling had become too much he had decided to attack Hibari. His only worry was that his feelings towards Tsuna resembled what someone who was in love would feel but he refused to believe that he was in love. He was in the body of a baby and she was the main suspect in Toranagas death, no relationship could ever blossom from that.

"Get a move on" Was all he said.

By this point Tsuna had finally regained her sense and in a panic she slammed the door shut in Hibari's face while saying "Don't die either!" Turning around she pushed her backed against the door and tried to calm her fast beating heart. Being turned into a girl was hard enough without having Hibari confuse her about her sexuality. Looking up she saw chrome standing at the end of the hallway with a slight blush on her face. Tsuna presumed it was because she had seen her and Hibari kissing.

"Ano, Chrome could we talk for a sec?" Tsuna asked as walked towards her slightly. Chrome didn't move but just nodded.

With a wide smile Tsuna said "great" then her smile disappeared as she continued "Chrome I know Reborn told you to keep an eye on me but I'm innocent of what he thinks I did." At this Chrome looked away. "You know I'd never hurt anyone willingly, right?" she said looking at Chrome intensely. Chromes head shot up and she gave a quick nod. In the short time Tsuna and Chrome had lived together they had gotten to know each other very well, although Tsuna had done most of the talking. Tsuna was Chromes first real friend and she trusted her completely. "Chrome I'm not sure what's going to happen but tomorrow if Reborn or anyone you don't know calls don't pick up."

"O-okay" Chrome replied.

With a soft face Tsuna asked "Would you like to like to stay with me forever as my guardian of the mist?"

Chromes eyes widened at the as she said "I would love to i-if that's okay. I-I mean I never really wanted to be Toranagas and well... I really like you." She said the last part in a very small voice.

Smiling warmly again Tsuna said "thank you and uh do you mind if I talk to Mukuro for a bit?" Chrome stared at her for a moment before nodding her head and closing her eyes as mist surrounded her. A familiar pang shot through Tsuna's head that told her Mukuro was coming.

"Kufufufu what do you wish to talk to me about my dear little Tsuna-Chan?" Mukuro spoke in a creepy voice.

"Two things, first I'll ask you the same question as Chrome would you like to be my mist guardian?" She said with a more stern face.

"Kufufufu was Chrome a back up just in case I said no?" he asked while walking towards her.

"No I'm asking if both you and Chrome would like to be my mist guardians." She replied.

"I see." He said as he raised a hand to stoke her cheek. "And why both of us?"

"Because I need you both." Tsuna simply stared him directly in the eyes and didn't react to his touch.

"You're a powerful-" leaning in against her ear he whispered the next part "-and beautiful woman how could I say no?"

Taking a step away from Mukuro Tsuna then said "Good, now my second question is more of a favour. I didn't want to ask Chrome to do this because the Vongola can get to and hurt her, but they can't do that to you. I want you to create an illusion of me carrying out my daily routine if anything bad happens."

"Kufufufu I'm not you're obedient lapdog, what do I get in return for my services?" he said stepping forward.

"What is it you want? I know you have something in mind." She said stepping back again. He paused a moment at this, weighing up his options. He had yet to figure her out. When he had first met her he thought she was a strong kind woman with a lot of worldly knowledge but watching her interact with Chrome had shown him she was clumsy and sometimes quite stupid. The only thing he knew for sure was that she kind, far too kind for her own good.

"I want your body." He finally said with a perverted smile while stepping forward again. 'So he wants to posses my body just like when I was a boy?' Tsuna thought misinterpreting his words. Since he had yet to know that she was a candidate for the title of the Tenth Vongola boss he was more interested in her reaction than her body. To his disappointment she was exceedingly calm about it.

"You can try to get it but I won't just roll over and let you have it" Tsuna replied. 'Playing hard to get?' Mukuro thought.

"Fufufufu I don't mind a little game of cat and mouse" he taking a final step forward so that Tsuna was now backed against the wall. He leaned in toward her was about to lay his hand on her shoulder when he got a face full of Tsuna's fist. Falling to the ground his hand shot to his nose which was now bleeding.

"I told you I wasn't going to just let you have me" she said coldly. "Now turn back into Chrome." He stared up at her in astonishment; violence was the last thing he had been expecting. Deciding that it would be better to observe her for a while since he couldn't understand her in the slightest a layer of mist surrounded him before her returned the body to Chrome.

"Did you hear what I said to Mukuro?" Tsuna asked cautiously, unsure if Chrome would be offended by it.

"No, Mukuro-sama wanted the conversation to be private." Chrome responded quietly.

"Good." She replied with a sigh of relief. Then turning to walk into her room she said "and uh goodnight."

Lying in her bed that night Tsuna couldn't sleep everything that had happened that day kept running through her mind. She had to admit to herself that today may have been the most mentally scaring day of her life. Her friend dying had certainly left its mark but she had had a second chance and they were alive again. Today's events could never be undone. A queasy feeling crept into her stomach whenever she thought of Byakuran. The feeling of his thing inside her was... pleasurable and she hated that. She hated the very fact she was a girl. Sometimes she felt she wasn't the same person she had been before her change. She felt this especially strongly whenever she looked in the mirror. Puberty had been horrifying but she didn't blame Aria, she had only done what was best for everyone. She did however curse Toranaga with her whole body and soul that he had made her do that and she cursed fate even more that it had to have been Byakuran. Despite how much she cursed Toranaga she still didn't think he deserved what he got. He deserved something very horrible but not that horrible. Thinking the day over she suddenly got an awful thought. Technically Toranaga was her younger brother. Her younger brother had made her do that and was now dead. So many things raced through her head, shouldn't she be sadder? What about Nana, hadn't she just lost her son? Had Toranaga known who she was? He certainly seemed to be very hostile to her when Reborn mentioned a new candidate. Eventually Tsuna drifted off to sleep without being able to find an answer to any of her questions.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to the sound of her mobile phone going off. Aria had give it to her and told her to only give her number to those she really trusted. It was also her emergency line to Aria in case anything was wrong. Groggily she unlocked her phone and stared at her caller ID. It was Aria. This bought her out of her bleary state as she quickly pressed the accept button right before the call went to voicemail.<p>

"Hello?" She said.

"Tsuna! You need to get out of there right now!" Came Arias voice through the phone.

"What? Why?"

"The ninth just finished talking to Byakuran about Toranaga. He has an alibi for the murder and now the ninth is convinced you're the one who killed him." She said in a rush.

"Wuh-how do you know about this?" Tsuna asked as she leapt out of bed.

"The whole mafia world knows of Toranagas death and the events surrounding it." She replied while Tsuna hurriedly got dressed with the phone wedged between her ear and shoulder. She put on a T-shirt with an orange 27 on it and some lose black genes. "I've found a place to hide you but it won't last long. This is the Vongola we're talking about; they'll find you eventually where ever you go, so you need to find a way to prove your innocents before they find you.

"How do I do that" cried Tsuna as she grabbed a bag and began to shove clothed and living essentials into it.

"I'm not sure but we'll think of something. For now Gamma is waiting outside to take you to a different town and school."

"I'm staying in the county?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Surely that would make her easier to find.

"They'd know immediately if you left so we're going to have to hide you in this country." Aria explained with a little impatience in her voice.

"Where?" Tsuna asked curiously despite the haste in Arias voice.

"In the Town next to Namimori. You'll be attending Shimon Middle School."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE<strong>

Does anyone know the name of the Town that Shimon Middle School is in? Enma next chapter!

**Review Replies:**

Kura-Tokiwa69: The Varia will be back for Tsuna in a few chapters.

Kirai-sin: D: thats not a review but your request will be counted.

Princess Arcs di Cielo: Thanks for saying so. I think I made him too detestable.

HibariFan189: Thank you :D

nyanko1827: Tsuna won't meet the ninth for a while. The Varia come first.

Otaku HoLic: I'm not going to tell you why Byakuran did that for a while. MWAHAHA. Sorry, its mainly because the story flows better that way.

catxmelons: I'm sorry but if you request anything else I will fufill it to the best of my ability (So long as it's not something really hard or insane)

Blueberryxn: Sorry my reply was kind of an anti-climax since you seemed so excited.

kionala: Hibari's top of the poll so there's going to be a lot of him. I hope people don't mind the dark chapter. Would you prefer it if it went back to being light hearted?

starred: but she might. I think it's a good idea :D

Belletiger BT: Everyones so happy that he's dead. You kind of know what's going to happen next :P

13animenurd13: I keep answering your questions with the chapter but to the only quesion I haven't answered I will only say Tora knew more than he let on.

Taira-keimei: Your advice has helped me improve this fic so thank you please say if you have anymore. I'm currently trying to slow things down.

YuujouKami: I think Hibari would go on a rampage trying to find Byakuran if he ever found out. I didn't mean to make Hibari so creepy.


	8. Chapter 8: Running

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

One person said they didn't like how dark the story was getting (I haven't changed this chapter to make it lighter) do the rest of you feel the same. Would you prefer a light hearted story or a slightly darker one?

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Snapping her phone shut Tsuna hauled her bag onto her shoulder and headed to Chromes room.

Poking her head round the door without turning the light on she called out "Chrome can you tell Mukuro that if he starts doing the favour I asked of him now I'll be a lot more willing to accept his request." Her reply was a barely audible groan and the rustling of bed sheets. Tsuna decided to repeat herself to make sure she heard and this time she got a muffled 'yes'. Satisfied she closed the door quietly and was about to turn to leave when she was I-pin wandering out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Tsuna-nee? Why you dressed?" She asked.

Bending down on one knee she said with a comforting smile "I'm leaving for a while-" the smile on her face suddenly disappeared as she wondered if I-pin would be safe without her. So long as Chrome didn't say anything in her defence they wouldn't hurt her since they thought she was on their side but I-pin was a different matter. She had no alliance to the Vongola and had come here with Tsuna. She couldn't be sure that they wouldn't use I-pin as a hostage, they were the mafia after all, they'd probably done a lot worse.

Standing up abruptly she rust back into her and I-pins room and began to gather I-pins things.

"I-pin-chan we need to leave together. Right now."

After a pause I-pin asked "Why?"

"I'll explain on the way .For now, please, just trust me." Tsuna said as she grabbed the last of the things I-pin would need before picking her up and quietly, but speedily, rushing out the door. Glancing out a window Tsuna noticed that the sun still hadn't risen over the horizon. She cursed herself for not checking the time before she left, all she knew for sure was that it was still night time.

As they walked down the stairs her eyes flitted everywhere, looking for any lurking strangers or the glint of a gun. The further down she went the more her confidence increased as she saw no one but the moment she stepped outside she froze. Across the street was black car with a man she couldn't quite see sitting in it. Further down the street in the entrance of an alleyway another man leaned against a wall his gaze fixed in her direction. Her intuition screamed to stay clear of him. At that moment she really wished she had put on a large coat to make her less recognizable. Aria had said Gamma would be picking her up and she hoped he would get there soon since she did want to use her flames as it would be risky. Those who could use flames could sense and track others who were using flames and the light would make her stand out a lot at night.

The door to the black car opened and a tall blond haired man stepped out. Seeing him Tsunas spirits suddenly lifted 'Gamma' she cheered in her mind. He motioned to her to enter the car and got back inside. Following his direction she ran across the road and practically jumped into the back seat of the car, closing the door behind her with a loud slam.

"Don't break the car" Gamma said as he turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of where he was parked into the road.

"I think they saw me leave. There's a guy in the alley way down there." Tsuna said with a quick gesture in the alleys direction as she buckled I-pin in.

"Oh they defiantly saw. He wasn't the only one watching you."

"How am I going to get away then?" She cried before putting her head in her hands and yelling "HEIIIIIIII."

"Calm down, here's what you're going to do, when I say so grab I-pin and leave this car, even if it's moving. You'll see a blue van get into that but leave all your possessions here apart from the clothes you're wearing. Also you should undo your seatbelts now since they'll only slow you down later."

"W-why am I leaving everything in here?" she asked slightly frantic while undo in her and I-pins seatbelts.

"Reborn was in your house, you have no idea what he may have bugged." He said making an unexpected and fast turn to the right, which slammed her into the car door. Slowing down considerably but not stopping he yelled "out, now!" Tsuna grabbed I-pin and flung the door open. Pulling the child close to her chest she jumped out rolling. Her arms and back now had scrapes on them but she tried her best to ignore them and get up. Getting probably took longer than was safe but, after a quick glance around, she spotted the van in an alleyway and rushed towards it.

The back of the van slammed open as she reached it and an unknown hand pulled her inside. Three people were in the van two men and one woman. The woman had been the one to pull her inside and Tsuna didn't recognise her. Nor did she recognise the man in the driver's seat, who was now pulling it out of the alley and into the road. The only person she knew was the other man in the back, Tazaru, he handed her and I-pin a new set of clothes.

"Change into these." He said. Taking the clothes she glanced up at him with a light pink tint across her cheeks. He got the hint and turned away. As she undressed and dressed herself and I-pin the woman took away their clothes and chucked them out of the van into the street.

The turned away Tazaru spoke as she changed "when we get to the edge of town you'll be changing cars again. It's the same procedure as before, but try to be faster this time."

"HEIII! I could die from doing that!"

"And you'll defiantly die if the Vongola get you or any of us for that matter. I'm sure they've got plenty of ways to make us talk about your whereabouts." Tsuna sighed in defeat and the rest of the journey was spent in silence. After a few minutes the woman shuffled towards the vans back door and placed a hand on its handle but didn't open it. Realising she was getting ready for Tsuna to jump out Tsuna edged towards the door and readied herself for inevitable pain when she hit the tarmac. She felt the car slow down and the moment the door rattled open she jumped.

Before Tsuna was able to gain her composure and get up two pairs of hands grabbed her and dragged her off the road and into some bushes. Reacting on impulse she twisted her body around to smack the person in the head with her foot but the moment before it collided she stopped as she recognised the person to be Aria. Smiling gently she put her finger to her lips and pulled Tsuna across the street and toward a dark blue car.

The journey was silent. Tsuna wanted to ask lots of things and she was sure Aria had plenty of questions too but she didn't want to answer them and if she started to ask questions she was sure Aria would too. So she kept silent and was pretty sure Aria sensed that she didn't want to answer anything so she stayed silent too.

The journey took roughly an hour and a half and too her relief she didn't have to change cars anymore. By the time they arrived she could see the sun just peeking out between the large city buildings and I-pin had fallen asleep. They stopped outside a tall, slightly run down, apartment block near the edge of town, the grey of its walls peeling away to reveal a darker grey underneath while all the hinges on the doors were covered in rust. The metal stairs creaked as if they were going to give way beneath her as she ascended them with I-pin in her arms.

Aria stopped outside grey door with the number 27 on it. After unlocking the door it took about three hard tugs to get it open. In side there was one room with a small brown sofa and a futon on the floor.

"This is where I'm staying?" Tsuna asked with an unhappy emphasis on the 'this'.

"Hey! It took a lot of bribing and string pulling to get you a safe place to live" Aria with a playful but tired smile. "Now I think it's time you told me about what's been happening while you were in Namimori." Tsuna perched herself on the edge of the sofa, with I-pin lying next to her, along with Aria and began to explain. At first Aria just listened in silence with an understanding look on her face but when Tsuna got to Toranaga and everything he'd done her eyes widened and she looked as if she were trying to form word of comfort that just didn't exist. Tsuna was very detached throughout her explanation; it was as if she was telling a story about someone else. Aria supposed the less real it was to her the easier it was to live with.

When Tsuna had finished it took a moment for Aria to think what to say. Putting her hand on Tsuna's she said "I'm so sorry, I should have gone with you and been there for you." Gripping her hands tighter she added "but have... have you checked to see if-if you're pregnant?" The look of horror that crossed Tsunas face clearly told that she hadn't, she doubted the thought had even occurred to her.

"I'm not!" Tsuna said defiantly.

"But if you haven't checked-"

"I said I'm not! She yelled scowling.

"Yes, but are you sure?"

"What part of I'm not don't you understand!" Tsuna screamed whilst stand up.

"Okay okay I understand you're not pregnant. For now I think you should go to school." Aria said trying to clam Tsuna down by changing the subject. It was no use trying to reason with her when she was like that.

"School?" Tsuna said whilst taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Yes. The Vongola will be looking for people who have changed schools within the next few days. The paperwork should take far too long for you to be able to transfer in today but I pulled a few strings. Oh also you remember the name I told you to use if you ever couldn't use your real one?"

"Nina Suono?"

"I've registered you under than name. Your uniform's by the futon." Aria said standing up. "I'll return when your school day is over." As Tsuna turned her head to look at the uniform Aria picked up I-pin and walked to the door.

"Bye Tsuna-Chan."Aria said with a tired but kind smile.

"Bye." Tsuna replied distantly. Aria sighed as she quietly walked out the door. Tsuna dragged herself to the clothes and noticed a bag lying next to it. After a quick inspection Tsuna found that it contained some books, paper, pens and money, it was clearly a new school bad for her. A tiny smile graced her lips, as she quickly changed into her new uniform, before turning a frown as she realised Aria hadn't told her where her new school was. Rushing to the door and opening it she called out Arias name but there was no reply. With a groan Tsuna retreated back into the tiny apartment.

Suddenly her stomach began to make loud growling noises. Remembering that she hadn't had breakfast yet she quickly scanned the room and found a fridge standing in a corner of the room. Wrenching it open Tsuna stared hungrily inside to be met with nothing, the fridge was empty. Pouting she closed the door and thought for a moment. She was hungry, had money and needed to find her new school. 'Looks like I'm going to need to take a look around town' she thought.

Grabbing her new school bag Tsuna headed out. She walked very carefully down the stairs since she was afraid they might break.

The Town itself was smaller than Namimori although there seemed to be the same amount of houses. It was the shopping district that left much to be desired. They had two of everything and only two. Two clothes shops, two supermarkets, two restaurants and two book stores. For a Town with the same amount of people as Namimori it wasn't a lot.

Tsuna bought a sandwich and ate it while looking around for her school. After an hour of searching she still hadn't found it and was getting a little agitated, that's when it began to rain. She felt a light drop splash onto her nose and then another on her forehead. Turning her head up she saw a glimpse of large grey clouds before a waterfall of water fell on her. Within seconds she was soaking.

'Great just great' she thought sarcastically. 'Why me? Why is it always my life that gets ruined? ARRRG! Everything's his fault! If it weren't for Byakuran none of this would have happened. For once I can't wait to beat him to a pulp!'

"I'm blaming this rain on you to!" She screamed to the sky. In response a loud 'EEEP' came from behind her. Spinning around Tsuna saw what she thought was the most wonderful sight she'd seen in ages. Enma stood there clutching an open umbrella to his chest.

Tsuna broke into a huge grin and ran forward to squish him into a hug. Enma panicked at the sight of her running towards him and tried to turn and run away but she got to him before he could. Wrapping her arms around his she pulled his head to her the area just above her chest. Since they are the same height this left Enma in awkward bent over position and he had to grab Tsunas waist to stop himself from falling over and taking her with him.

"I can't believe it." Tsuna said squeezing him tighter while Enma let out some muffled calls.

"Well well has our little Enma finally scored a chick?" Spoke a teasing voice. At this Enma began to wriggle more, trying but failing to get free, while Tsuna snapped her attention to the new arrival.

"Hey cutie the names Julie, what's yours?" he said grinning.

"Tsuna" she said automatically before realising her mistake and frantically correcting herself. "W-wait, no, no it's not Tsuna! My names Nina Suono."

"Huh? Uh okay. So Nina-Chan how long have you known Enma?" Before Tsuna could answer Enma put a little too much power into pushing away from her and as she fell, grabbing Enma so he fell with her. They both ended up sprawled on the soaking floor. Enma had managed to smash his face on the floor so he was now rolling around in pain. Leaping up Tsuna knelt next to Enma.

"HEEIIII I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Y-yeah but who are you?" Enma said in a small muffled voice.

"You don't know her?" Julie yelled. 'Oh no! Why am I so stupid?' Tsuna thought.

"Way to go." Julie said slapping Enma on the back which sent his face back into the pavement. Then leaning in close he whispered "I heard crazy chicks are great in bed." Enmas face erupted into a beet red blush.

"Wuh ah uh" he said looking everywhere but Tsuna. Laughing Julie turned to Tsuna.

"So was it love at first sight?" he asked smiling widely.

"N-no! I-I was just ummmm errrr happy yeah! Happy because we're wearing the same the same uniform so you can show me the way to my new school!" Tsuna rambled out. Julie stepped very close to Tsuna.

"So I've got a chance with you then?" he said jokingly as Tsuna turned red.

"No!" Tsuna yelled back. Julie gave a mock frown.

"I've been rejected?" he said before being smacked in the back of the head with a metal fan.

"Rejected? Does that mean you've been flirting with other girls?" said a very angry voice.

"A-Adel" Enma squeaked as she proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Julie.

"Enma get to school." She growled. EEPing Enma jumped up and ran off towards school. Tsuna ran after him.

"W-wait!" she called but Enma just began to run faster. "I need you to show me the way to school." Turning to look back at her he slowed down to a walking pace.

"Thanks." Tsuna said with a cheery smile. Enma just looked away still blush from what Julie had said. They walked in silence since both of them were unsure of what to say. 'Why am I having such a hard time talking to people today?" Tsuna thought with a sigh. Enma glanced at her because of this but didn't say anything, while walking Tsuna unconsciously walked closer and closer to Enma who he very consciously tried to walk further away from her resulting in him smacking his head against the wall to his left.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Y-yeah." He replied and lifted his finger to point "the schools just over there." Look towards where Enma had pointed Tsuna saw a very large new school building. It looked a lot like Namimori middle except twice the size.

"Time for my first day of school." Tsuna said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

I felt like this chapter didn't live up to your expectation since a lot of people were really looking forward to it, sorry. I'm going to try and get Yamamoto and Gokudera back into the story very soon. Also sorry about the wait, I'm back at school. Updates are going to be a lot slower from now on.

**Review Replies:**

KitsuneNaru: Here it is. They have no proof she didn't and no other suspects.

Dante96: I'll try and keep the same amount of detail in it. I've never done characterisation before but I'll try. I'm happy you like the description of her thoughts and emotions I added them in because you said you wanted something like that. No Mukuro and Hibari this time but they'll be back soon.

Kirai-sin: :D Thank for leaving one this time. Everyone seems happy Toras dead.

nyanko1827: Lots of Enma next chapter. I'm trying to make each chapter slightly longer now.

hiyomi: Really? That makes me very happy :D. As for Reborn liking her he's second in the poll so I have to make some romance between. Maybe I should make it more subtle? More of the main characters are going to turn up next chapter.

Saskue's-Killer112: I'm glad you think so :D

ReGyMi: Of course they'll be on her side. They currently still hate the Vongola so that's all the more reason for them to help her. I'm going to try and get Goku and Yama back in either the next chapter or the one after.

Princess Arcs di Cielo: Hibari is most definatly annoyed that Tsuna moved schools but he won't let his Tsuna get away that easily :)

Otaku HoLic: She has people looking after her so shes going to be fine.

Blueberryxn: Reborns not meant to be evil, hes just doing his job. Was that a hint you want the first generation involved?

Taira-keimei:YAY thank you. I'll work on characterization but since Tsuna isn't my character that might be a bit hard.

YorukoRapsodos: Sorry I'll try and make the next chapter more light hearted but with the way things are heading its a bit hard to make it light.

YuujouKami: Since no one seems to know for sure I'm just going to leave the towns name out.

starred: nothing really bad will happen to her... maybe. Well she'll always have someone on her side.

13animenurd13: I'm glad you liked the scene. I enjoyed writing it. Mukuro will comply, who could say no to Tsuna?


	9. Chapter 9: Events

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Sorry this chapter is a bit short and has a little less romance in it but the next one will have a lot of romance to make up for it. Sorry Yoruko Rhapsodos but the general consensus is darker is better.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

As Tsuna stared up at her new school a shrill bell rang out signalling the start of day.

"Guess we should hurry up." Tsuna said turning to where Enma should have been to see no one was there. Panicked she frantically looked around everywhere for him when she spotted a blur with a red top off in the distance, towards the school, getting further away. 'Must be worried about being late' she thought.

Tsuna filtered in slowly along with the rest of the late students. She wished Enma had stayed; she didn't want to be along right now and she had hoped he would show her the way to the Head Teachers office.

"Get a move on your late!" A familiar voice yelled. Tsuna felt like she'd heard it earlier that day. Looking over to the source she saw Adelheid stand at the gate with an unconscious Julie beside her. 'How did get there so fast?' Tsuna wondered.

"You, new student, follow Kaoru to the Head Teachers office." Adel yelled. Looking behind her Tsuna saw a blonde haired guy who defiantly did not look like someone in middle school.

"H-hi." She said nervously. Kaoru nodded in return and after a moment he turned and headed to the entrance with a slight blush on his face.

"It's this way." He said very quietly. Tsuna had to jog slightly to keep up with him as they walked along the corridors. Eventually they stopped outside a door at the end of a hallway; it looked just like all the other doors.

"It's this one." He muttered.

"Thank you." She said with a bow and a bright smile, trying to look friendly, but he just turned and hurried away. Gulping Tsuna knocked quietly on the door. When she got no reply she tried again louder, still no reply. Wondering if she really had gotten the right door she knocked one last time and called out asking if anyone was there. After a moment and what sounded like talking a muffled and shaky come in was called back.

Opening the door a crack to peer in Tsuna's mouth nearly fell to the floor. Next to a frightened and tied up old man, who Tsuna presumed was the Head teacher, was Hibari.

"You've kept me waiting herbivore, you're late for school." Hibari said in a cool voice.

"HEEII I'm sorry." Tsuna said backing away from the open door.

"Get in here, we have schedules to discuss." He said with a glower. Tsuna obeyed and scuttled into the room, closing the door behind her.

"W-why are you here Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"We were talking about my temporary transfer here before you entered."

"I-I meant why are you at this school?" she said tentatively.

"A female herbivore told me that you were coming here and that lots of strong fighters attend this school so I decided to check it out. So far it has been very underwhelming." He said. 'That must have been Aria' she thought sweat dropping.

"Here's your schedule." The Head teacher said with a cracked voice.

"O-oh tha-"

"Follow me to your classroom." Hibari interrupted as he strode out of the room.

"R-right." Tsuna said while thinking 'How does he know his was around? He hasn't been here much longer than me.' By now the corridors were empty and the sound of their footsteps echoed through the school. During their walk Hibari was thinking intently, all his attempts at getting the adorable herbivore to become his had not yet worked. Glancing at her he briefly thought about holding her hand but decided against it since it was something only weak herbivores do. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist. Tsuna tensed at the sudden contact but didn't do anything for fear of being bitten to death. Hibari stopped outside a room marked 2-C and knocked.

"Come in." Called the teacher and Hibari unfurled his from around Tsuna's waist in order to slammed the door open.

"I've bought the new student." He said before turning and walking away. As he turned he gave Tsuna a grinning, slightly perverted, smile but didn't do anything else.

"Ah, thank you. Class we have a new student today. Please come in." A friendly, slightly pregnant, woman said. Tsuna walked in feeling a little more confident than when she was introduced to her class at Namimori but when she saw everyone looking at her she shrank back into her quit nervous state.

"Everyone this is-uh-what is your name?" She said whispering the last part.

"Tsu-Nina Suono." Tsuna corrected herself just in time. Looking up Tsuna saw to her delight that Enma was in her class. He was currently staring very intently at his desk. Tearing her eyes away from him she searched the rest of the classroom for someone else she might recognise and saw Shitt-P sitting at the back of the class. She was making strange noises at the birds outside, probably trying to communicate with them.

"Did every one hear that? Good, now since we're running behind in this lesson you can ask her any questions after class. Don't whine about it I'm not changing my mind. Suono-San you can sit behind Enma, he's the one with red hair." The teacher said. Tsuna went and sat behind him. She didn't pay attentions to most of the lesson and just watched Enma instead. Sometimes he would glance behind him and see her looking at him and would turn bright red at this and whip back around.

At break Enma stood up to try and leave but Tsuna got up and stood in his way.

"Ano, Enma-kun could you show me around the school?" Tsuna asked smiling shyly. Enma muttered a stupid excuse and hoped she would leave but he said it so quietly she didn't hear him so they were left standing there in an awkward silence.

"...Okay." Enma said in defeat. He led them out of the classroom and started walking around aimlessly while pointing out anything that might be useful to know. During the tour Tsuna noticed that Enma wasn't wearing his Shimon ring. Thinking back she realised that since she'd never been to the future in this world there had been no earthquake and therefore the Shimon rings had never been unearthed, which could mean that Daemon Spade hadn't taken over Julie yet since they were currently harmless, well mostly harmless. He had been acting like the Julie she knew this morning but Tsuna couldn't be sure.

"And now we're back at the classroom." Enma said.

"H-huh?" Tsuna said realising she hadn't been paying attention to what Enma had been saying or where they were for the past ten minutes.

"Classroom." He replied pointing at the room.

"O-oh, thank you, the tour was really helpful." Tsuna said trying to sound genuine. Enma stared at her for a few seconds, probably trying to figure out if she really meant it, before entering the classroom at falling asleep at his desk. The lack of communication between the two of them put Tsuna in a bit of a bad mood for the rest of the day so everyone else who tried to get to know her thought she was a rather unfriendly person.

When the final bell rang out to signal the end of the day Tsuna said a quick goodbye to Enma Tsuna shot off home hoping Aria would be there. To her disappointment she found her grungy apartment to be empty. Flopping down on the sofa she let out a heavy sigh, it had been a long day. Pulling up her sleeve she winced at the sight of her arms. They had been aching all day she could clearly see why. Skin had been scraped all over the place from her wrist to her elbow.

"That looks painful. Good thing I bought some bandages before I came here." A soft voice said. Turning Tsuna looked up at Aria who was stand in the doorway.

"Thanks." Tsuna said and Aria giggled at this. She looked a lot more refreshed than when Tsuna had seen her that morning, she had probably had a nap since then. Walking forward she took some bandages out of a plastic bag she was holding.

"Let me take a look at you arms." She said.

"Where's I-pin?" Tsuna asked as Aria Inspected her arms.

"You should have mentioned them this morning. I'll get a wet towel to clean them. I-pin's going to be staying with me. As far as I know the Vongola don't know about her yet." Arai said as she walked across the room to a door in the corner that Tsuna hadn't noticed this morning. Tsuna could hear Aria turn on a tap inside so she presumed it was a bathroom.

"So what's the situation like right now?" Tsuna called out.

"With the Vongola?" Aria replied and Tsuna gave an affirmative reply. "Nono's pretty angry right now and Reborn was shocked to find out you were gone. You're guardians are- well let's just say they had some very diverse reactions to the news about both you and Toranaga." Tsuna sat pondering this as Aria walked back into the room with a wet towel. Right before she started applying it to her skin Tsuna spoke.

"Reborn knows I have a connection with- ouch- you, won't that put you in danger?" Tsuna said as Aria began to dab at her skin.

"No. I'm the head of the Arcobaleno so he won't say anything." Aria replied. "So have you thought of a way to prove your innocence? The Vongola will find you eventually." Tsuna just through her head back to stare at the ceiling in reply and it was until Aria had finished cleaning her arms and was just about to bandage them up that she replied.

"I don't know how to prove I didn't kill him but-" Tsuna paused to look at Aria and a determined smile spread across her face. "-I do know to fend off the Vongola if they do find me."

"How?" Aria asked raising an eyebrow.

"We give the Shimon back their power."

* * *

><p>In the top floor of a large company building Byakuran sat in a sleek black president's chair situated behind an ornate dark wood desk. Standing in front of him were the four men he had put in charge of finding Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

"How can you not have found him? He was registered as a student at Namimori." Byakuran said in deathly cold tone.

"He didn't turn up for school that day, and someone destroyed all the pictures of him." the leader of the group, Kikyo, answered. "Sir, if may be so bold as to say this but maybe he heard about Toranaga's death and fled. Maybe you should have waited until after we found him to kill the child"

"I killed him half an hour before school started. Are you telling me he somehow heard about it in that time? His death wasn't made public for another eight hours." Byakuran retorted trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Of course not Byakuran-Sama, the decision was very wise; we had no way of knowing whether the child with Tsunayoshi's name or the child born from Iemitsu and Nana was the real Tsunayoshi."

"But Toranaga was too easy to kill; he must have been the decoy, perhaps I was too hasty in killing him." After a pause his frown deepened. "He must have someone helping him if those pictures were destroyed, Aria, the Arcobaleno or the Vongola?"

"Byakuran-Sama I do not believe the Vongola are helping because the ninth would have attacked you already if they were." Kikyo said.

"Mmmmm but they did ask me for an alibi for his death." He said while thinking 'Maybe they don't fully trust him yet? But for them to suspect me Tsunayoshi-kun must have seen the body and recognised my attacks. Did he go to Tora-chan's house that morning? Hnn then all this is just my bad luck' smiling slightly he thought 'not that it matters. Even if I don't find him Tsunayoshi-kun will come to me eventually. Maybe I should kill a few people to draw him out?'

"B-Byakuran-sama?" An unnamed man behind Kikyo said cutting through his musings. "We have the document you asked for." The man stepped forward and placed a folder on Byakurans desk before going back to his original position.

"These are?" Byakuran asked returning to his usual eyes closed smiling face.

"A list of everyone in Japan who will be transferring schools in the next week." Kikyo answered for the unnamed man.

"That was fast." He said picking up the folder and skimming through it. One picture caught his eyes and he stopped on it. He looked at a girl with spiky brown hair and soft brown eyes, next to the picture was the name Nina Suono. 'While I wait for either my men to find Tsunayoshi-kun or for him to come to me I might as well have some fun.' He thought slyly.

"Check out each of the students individually. I'll be searching with you, let's start with Shimon middle." He said snapping the folder shut.

* * *

><p>Back in Namimori Reborn and all the guardians were sitting in Hospital room; Ryohei was in the hospital bed. No one in the room had spoken since the argument they had had when they had been told about Toranaga's death a few hours ago.<p>

"Reborn do they know who did it?" Gokudera asked, breaking the silence.

"We have a suspect." Reborn replied. Gokudera lifted his head to look at Reborn while gripping his trousers so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Who?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It's better not to tell you, you're too emotional right now."

"Like fuck I'm too emotional! I'm the right amount of emotional you're too fucking calm!" Gokudera screeched back.

"Maa maa calm down. Maybe he's right." Yamamoto said stepping forward.

"Don't you dare speak you fucking bastard. You didn't even react when you heard about what happened to Juudaime!" Gokudera grabbing Yamamotos shirt. Yamamoto felt a twinge of pain at this; it was true that when he had heard about Toranaga he hadn't felt very sad, just empty. He prayed that the shock just hadn't set in.

"Gokudera let go of him. I'll tell you who we think the culprit is but only because you know her better than me. You might be able to tell us if it's something she would really do." Reborn said looking at each of the guardians individually. "Tsunayoshi Sawada is our main suspect and we think Hibari helped her."

"Where the fuck are they?" Gokudera growled out. The rest of the guardian stood in shocked silence.

"I have an idea but it's unconfirmed." Reborn replied.

"Take us there to the extreme anyway." Ryohei said. Everyone turned to him shocked. They all thought he was the last person to want revenge for what happened to Toranaga. "I have something I extremely need to say to Sawada-san."

"Very well." Reborn said. 'If I observe their interaction with Tsuna I may be able to find out if she really did it without telling Nono where she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed XD it makes me so happy everytime I see I have one.

I'll be closing the poll soon but here are the current results including requests from reviews:

1827- 21

R27- 17

10027- 9

0027- 6

6927- 6

X27- 5

S27- 3

D27- 2

5927- 2

Lancia27- 2

Fon27- 2

8027- 1

3327- 1

9627- 1

**Review Replies:**

Taira-keimei: Thank you :D you're always so helpful. I'll try doing it very slowly since the fic is now pretty slow and people don't change that much in a couple of days.

13animenurd13: Julie isn't possesed by Deamon. The questioning whether she is pregnant this was a warning for the future. If everyone hates it I might take it out but I had a really good idea to go with it! (So please don't make me get rid of it TT-TT)

Dante96: I'm glad you noticed the name was the same :D You have a point about how it would be hard to make the fic deep and light.

ZucchiniPiupiu: Haha :D I get the feeling you think this fic is awesome. I'm so happy you do XD

starred: Things will get better for Tsuna. Don't you want to see little Tsuna babies? Think how cute they would be.

nyanko1827: Mwahahaha I love leaving cliffhanger endings, or at least one that has a bit of impact.

tigerlilie69: I'm glad you like the pregnancy idea. I think Enma himself is so cute. Your english is really good.

KitsuneNaru: YAY thanks :D

Kionala: Most people are saying dark so darker it is. I like you analogy with Enmas hair.

dark. driex .07: Tsuna is really stupid but that's one of the things that make him so cute. Daemon will be turning up but not for a while. (Sorry if your name comes out a bit stange my computer is acting funny with it)

hiyomi: She was mad when Aria asked her because she really doesn't want to be. Wouldn't you hate the thought of being impregnated by the man who killed your family and is trying to kill you?

Belletiger BT: I'm going to keep it dark. The shimon rings are coming soon.

skepsis66: I love EnmaXTsuna so I wanted to make him as cute as possible

Princess Arcs di Cielo: Hibari is back :D He just couldn't stay away from Tsuna.

YuujouKami: They don't know that she's trying to help them, well Reborn kind of does. Enma's gunna stay for a while since Tsuna and Enma together are so cute.

Blueberryxn: I already have a plan for the first generation and they will be appearing, just probably not in a way you're expecting. I'm gunna haft to try and make Reborn seem less evil.


	10. Chapter 10: Unwelcome faces

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn

Sorry for the wait, here it is. Some of you seemed confused about the poll so I'm keeping it open a little longer. It isn't closed yet but it will be soon. You can still vote.

Sorry about the swearing.

Over 100 reviews XD thank you so much everyone who reviewed.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It was early morning and an unusually cold day for the season. Tsuna was leaning again the school gate, early for once, since she wanted to talk to Enma as soon as possible and she didn't know where he lived. A cool wind blew making her shiver. She wasn't wearing a coat since thanks to the fact that since she had to run away and couldn't take anything with her she technically didn't own anything. Sighing she thought maybe she had arrived too early considering no one but her had arrived yet and Enma was usually late.

"Is this it to the EXTREME?" A very familiar voice yelled. The recognition of who it was sent shivers and fear and excitement down her spine. 'Why is Onii-san here?' Peering around she saw no one until another shouting voice notified her that they were around the corner.

"Shut up Turf-top! Reborn said the bitch should be in this town!" A not so friendly voice shouted. Tsuna froze at his words; she feared she was the person he was talking about.

"Who are you calling a bitch octopus head?" The first voice retorted sounding closer than it was before.

"I'm calling that fucking murdering whor-" The voice became too muffled to hear properly after that.

"Maa maa Gokudera no need for that kind of language." Tsuna heard as a Gokudera and Yamamoto came around the corner into sight. Yamamoto had his hand over Gokudera's mouth and neither of them had noticed her. After hearing what Gokudera had said Tsuna decided it would be best if they didn't find her so she slipped behind the school wall and peeked out to look at them. Gokudera pulled Yamamotos hand of his mouth and glared at him with pure anger.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" he growled.

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto murmured but before he could say anything else Gokudera turned away from him and began to walk away.

"Gokudera wait!" he said stepping forward.

"I said fuck off! Get the hint." He yelled without looking back.

"Octopus head just needs time to cool off." Ryohei said as he came into sight from behind the edge of wall.

"Yeah." Yamamoto said uncertainly. "I'm going to go search the shopping district." He said with a shaky laugh.

"Nn I'll extremely see you later." Ryohei replied as Yamamoto left. Tsuna could only see Ryohei now so she decided to talk to him to find out why they were here. Nervously she walked towards Ryohei. A little way away from him stopped and called out his name and he turned to look at her in response.

"EXTREME!" He yelled eyes widening. Running to her he grabbed her hand and yelled into her face "it's so extreme that I found you."

"Onii-san why are you here?" Tsuna asked after wincing at the volume of Ryohei's voice.

"I came here to thank you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei replied with the same ear splitting volume.

"Th-thank me?" Tsuna asked trying pull away slightly in order to save her ears.

"I heard your conversation with Toranaga when I was hurt." He said turning serious. "There aren't words extreme enough to thank you so I promise you this, my body is yours to use as you please."

"Huh wait WHAT!" Tsuna said as her mind turned dirty and her face went red.

"I mean I'll protect you to the extreme and do anything you ask of me." He said still serious.

"O-oh." Tsuna said both relief and to for some reason unknown to her a little disappointed. 'Well Ryohei does have a hot body' she inadvertently thought. 'NO! Shut up brain shut up, shut up, shut up!' she thought reprimanding herself. "How did you know I was here?" she asked trying to get her mind of, in her opinion, horrible thoughts.

"Reborn led us here to the EXTREME." Ryohei said losing his serious composure. Tsuna stood there stunned.

"Reborn... b-but why? How?" She whispered fearfully while silently freaking out.

"I asked him to show us where he thought you were. What's wrong?" He said sensing her fear.

"Why did you ask him to do that? He could tell the Vongola where I am or you could have been followed!" Tsuna said in a rush while searching for anyone who might be spying on her. That's when she noticed Chrome standing slight behind her. She stared at her pleading for a good explanation.

"I didn't understand anything they were saying about you and the Vongola to the extreme, so I thought it would be better to ask you." Ryohei said. Tsuna's head snapped back around to look at him in disbelief. How could he be so stupid? He came here promising to protect her and ended up putting her in more danger by doing so. Although a small part of her wasn't that surprised considering his minute mental capacity.

"Onii-san, please listen careful. The Vongola are trying to capture, maybe even kill, me because they believe I killed Toranga." Tsuna said trying to act calm.

"mmmmmmmmmmmm nnnnnnnnnnnn... I think I get it." Ryohei said after much thinking. "But did you do it?"

"NO!" A quiet voice from behind Tsuna yelled. Turning Tsuna saw it was Chrome who had spoken. She looked slightly determined and was clutching her trident close to her chest. "Tsuna-kun wouldn't- couldn't do that." She said getting quieter at the end as felt both Ryohei's and Tsuna's eyes on her. Tsuna felt her chest well up with happiness at Chromes reply. Maybe her argument wasn't so hopeless after all.

"Tsuna." Ryohei asked to see if what Chrome was saying was true.

"She's right!" Tsuna said with enthusiasm.

"That's extremely good! Remember you should never kill." Ryohei yelled. He seemed a lot happier thanks to the news.

"I know Onii-san" Tsuna said reeling in the bliss that she had two of her guardians on her side.

"Now we just need to punish who ever did kill Toranaga to the extreme!"

"Huh? Aren't you angry about what he did to you?" Tsuna asked.

"A real man can extremely get over these things but what he did to Kyoko can never be forgiven!" Ryohei yelled. "But he's already been punished for that." Ryohei said in a quieter voice, which was still pretty loud.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna said. They stood there in silence, as some people walked past, since Tsuna was unsure of what to say. Some students were beginning to arrive at the school. Chrome was the first to speak.

"Tsuna-kun, Mukuro-sama wants to speak to you."

"AH, okay." Tsuna said jumping slightly since she wasn't expecting to Chrome to speak. A purple mist momentarily surrounded Chrome and Mukuros figure appeared once it began to clear. This earned some confused stares from passersby.

"Kufufufu it seems you're in some trouble little lamb." A familiar perverted voice spoke. Glancing behind her she saw that Chrome had changed into Mukuro.

"Weren't you going to create illusions of me?" She asked in a huffy voice.

"I did, my dear. The Arcobaleno saw through them right away." He said with a little distaste. Tsuna mentally groaned at this, she could never outdo Reborn no matter how hard she tried.

"Do you know how he found me?"

"No, but I'm more interested in my payment." He said with a smirk. This made Tsuna tense. She couldn't afford to let Mukuro control her body right now.

"Reborn saw through your illusions." Tsuna tried.

"Kufufufufu. Whether or not my illusions worked was not a part of our deal." He said still smirking.

"I said I'd think about it." Tsuna said.

"How about a halfway house then?" Mukuro said stepping close to Tsuna. 'Not again' Tsuna thought. Whenever any of her friends got close to her something annoying or perverted always seemed to happen.

"And this halfway method would be?" Tsuna asked sceptically. Mukuro got down on one knee.

"I just want you remember that I'm serious about this. I want you and I'll make sure I get you." Mukuro said while Tsuna gave him a 'what the hell are you doing' look. Mukuro raised his arms and in one swift movement he grabbed hey butt and buried his head in her chest. The people around them stopped to stare and many of their faces went red.

"HEEEEIIIIIII." Tsuna cried.

"What are you doing to the extreme?" Ryohei yelled but Mukuro just squeezed tighter. Ryohei was about to try and pull Mukuro off her when she bought her knee up to collide with Mukuro's crotch. Mukuro let out a cry of pain and fell sideways. The male side of the onlookers winced in sympathy.

"I-I don't have time for your playing Mukuro. Please go back to Namimori, the both of you." Tsuna said flustered.

"Tsuna?" Ryohei asked.

"I-it's s-safer for me if you're gone. Someone might follow you here." Tsuna forced out turning away from them and walking slowly towards the school. Through the crowd she saw a bob of red hair walk through the school gates.

"See you later to the extreme." Ryohei yelled after her. Tsuna glance behind her before quickening her pace to catch up with Enma.

"Y-yeah, bye." She called back. As Tsuna ran through the school gates a small baby on top of the school roof lowered the binoculars he had on Tsuna and her guardians. 'Good thing I attached miniature microphones to all the guardians' clothes' he thought. 'Ryohei is an instincts kind of guy so they must be telling him Tsuna is innocent... mine told me that too but instincts can be wrong.' Sighing he turned to the blonde haired baby next to him.

"What do you think Colonello?" Reborn asked.

"You called me here for this, kora? How should I know, you seem to be grasping at straws here, kora." Colonello replied.

"I'm just unsure." He said and Colonello gave him a sympathetic look.

Back down on the ground Tsuna had caught up with Enma just outside the school doors. He had stopped when she had called out to him and she was now stand in front of him trying to think of the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. She had spent most of last night wondering the same thing but no answer had come to her. Finally Tsuna decided it would be best to just come straight out with it.

"Emna I need your help against the Vongola." Tsuna said bluntly. Enma stood there for a moment frozen as he tried to understand what she had just said. Suddenly his eyes budged out of his head and his mouth fell open. Words failed him.

"Enma please believe me. I need your help." She said with a serious voice and pleading eyes.

"B-but I can't help you and h-how, w-why." He said look away, confusion evident on his face.

"I heard about your family a-and I think I know how to give you a lot of power, enough to take on the Vongola." Tsuna said after taking a shaky breath. The last part caught Enma's attention. Tsuna felt awful, she was taking advantage of Enma's lust for revenge against the Vongola. After she had proven her innocence she would tell him the truth about the Primo's and his family.

"...How do you propose to do this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Something the first Shimon left you can give you an amazing amount of power."

"And why are the Vongola your enemy?" he asked.

"They-They believe I killed someone important to them and now they're trying to capture me. I-I didn't kill anyone but they won't believe me! If they saw him fight they would know it was him b-but they won't l-listen." Tsuna rambled close to tears. Enma placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to smile comfortingly at her.

"Any enemy of the Vongola is a friend of ours. After school I'll gather up my family." He said. Tsuna smiled beautifully back at him and nodded. They headed inside but as they did Enma added one last thing as an afterthought. "If you need to show him fighting why not just attack him?"

"Huh?"

"I-I was talking about the guy who framed you." Enma said suddenly self-conscious about what he had said.

"That...that's a brilliant idea!" Tsuna cried. 'Why didn't I think of that?' she thought. She almost skipped into the classroom. Today had been such a good day so far. After everyone had taken their seats the teacher cleared her throat and made a surprising announcement.

"We have another new student today."

One student raised their hand and asked "Why does our class get all the transfer students?"

"This class has a lot less students than the other classes." The teacher replied.

"But it looks the same size as all the others."

"There are way too many people in the other classes it just doesn't seem that way because they have a worse attendance than you. Now enough of that, allow me to introduce Byakuran." She said as a white hair boy/man walked into the room and the blood drain from Tsuna's face. 'What is he doing here' she mentally screamed. She balled her hands into fists so tight they were drawing blood. Glowering at him she thought 'I could attack him right now.' The urge to do so was almost overpowering but she stopped herself because she remembered what Enma had said earlier. 'Calm down. I need a Vongola audience first. Reborn should be in town, I just need to find him and then I can get take on Byakuran.' She thought trying to reason herself out of her anger and she tried to concentrate on the question and answer time that was going on.

"Uh isn't he a bit old to be in middle school?" One of the boys in the class asked.

"I've been assured he just looks old for his age." The teacher answered but a lot of people looked unconvinced. "Well let's get on with the lesson. Byakuran-kun please go sit in one of the seats at the back." Byakuran deliberately walked past Tsuna on his way to the back and he gave her an evil grin as he went past. Tsuna shivered in her seat and tried to edge away from him. The whole morning she could feel him looking at her and she couldn't concentrate on the lesson but she was too scared to turn and look at him. Visions of what had happened to her family plagued her mind the entire morning.

She counted down the seconds till the bell rang, unsure of whether she really wanted it to. When it did she got up and left the classroom before the teacher had even finished telling them they could leave. She headed straight for the roof and let the breath she had been holding the moment she closed the door. Walking over to the railings she sank against them and closed her eyes. Calming down slightly she thought 'maybe Byakuran being here is a good thing. I have a chance to end this once and for all.'

The creek of the roof door bought her out of her thinking. She snapped head to door to Byakuran standing there looking at her with a seductive grin on his face. Tsuna tried to scrabble up but hit her head on the fence as she did so.

"You're a lot less graceful than when we first met Nina-Chan." Byakuran said chuckling. 'Does he know I'm Tsuna?' She asked herself. Adopting an air similar to her dying will mode she straightened up and tried to look confident. Byakuran stepped forward and halved the distance between them.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked in a near confident voice.

"I came here to see you." He said. 'So he knows' Tsuna thought. "Want to have some fun again?"

"Fun?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran raised his finger and indicated that she should come closer. Tsuna walked towards him very slowly, unsure of what he was going to do. When she was within his reach he lifted a hand to trace her jaw line to her chin and tilted her head up so she was staring straight into her eyes.

"I had some business in this town and I heard you went to this school." He said getting closer to her. 'Wait does he know?' Tsuna thought now not so sure of the situation. "No one else is up here, we could do what we wanted." He breathed out in a slightly husky voice.

"And what are you thinking of?" Tsuna asked.

"Sex." He said before pulling her into a kiss. 'WHAT! Well at least now I'm pretty sure he doesn't know.' Tsuna thought trying to ignore what Byakuran was doing. He had one hand on her hip and the other on her back. His warm tongue was roaming around the inside her mouth. 'Why am I ignoring what he's doing? I could just push him off.' Tsuna thought and she did just that.

Byakuran looked at her slightly perplexed but before he could speak an explosion went off to her right. The force of it sent her sprawling to the floor and her head slammed against the roof making her dizzy and disorientated. Before she blacked out she heard a familiar 'VOOOOIIIIII' and vaguely what on earth was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

Tsuna will talk to Goku and Yama soon. In case any of you think the ending is rushed, it's meant to be that way. Also I'm changing Tsunas age to 15 since she feels rather young. I'm not sure if she should be that age anyway since Tsuna was 14 when the manga started and she had a birthday in it.

**Review replies:**

Tigerlilie69: The storyline is taking longer than I thought it would so Daemons appearance will probably be quite a few chapters away. YAY for pregnant Tsuna :D

Dante96: I meant to put more character development in and have Tsuna meeting Goku or Yama but logistically it didn't work so that'll come later. There will be more Enma later on. I find Byakuran harder to do since Tsuna kind of hates him but I tried adding in a little.

dark .driex .07: Daemon will turn up eventually. Gokudera did like toranaga in the same way he used to like Tsuna so he has to be angry about his death.

Fye185: Sorry no Hibari this chapter. Poor Gokudera but he's going to be in this fic a lot more now.

blueberryxn: YAY. I will try but I think I'm going to fail.

InK4bLoOd: Thank you :D

KitsuneNaru: I was procrastinating doing an essay, thats why it was out so soon. :S

hiyomi: More guardian conversations to come. For some reason I think Byakuran would be really happy to fine out Tsuna is a girl. Not sure why though. Enma's Tsuna's best friend so shes got to trust him.

13animenurd13: Haha :) Tsuna will definatly get closer to Enma and everyone else for that matter.

Taira-keimei: I worry about this fi way more than I should. It's kind of stupid. Sorry I didn't make it clear enough, Byakuran doesn't know Tsuna is Nina.

starred: he is very evil but I don't want Tsuna to sleep with anyone else yet and I want Tsuna babies!

Yoruko Rhapsodos: I put in some 6927 for you. Ryohei really isn't that bright thats why he did it.

YuujouKami: Gokudera really liked Tora but yeah he is rather emotional. Byakuran's just having some fun.

yuukihyung & Shugopop: Both your votes have been taken into account but please at least leave a review as well. The poll is still open.


	11. Chapter 11: Varia again

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

I mean't to update sooner but I caught a cold, and I still have it, so this isn't my best work. Sorry

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Tsuna slowly stirred to consciousness with a groan. Her head was still pounding and her body ached. She was face down on the ground so with much effort she rolled over to see where she was. She suddenly snapped her eyes fully open when she realised she didn't recognise where she was. Grey stone walls and floor greeted her. Across the room directly in front of her was a middle aged man in a Varia lightning squad uniform. When he saw her stir he opened the door and began yelling things in a foreign language, probably Italian.

Tsuna called out to him, slightly panicked, but he didn't respond so she tried to stand up only to find her movement restricted. Looking down at her hands she saw they were bound together with rope. She tried to wriggle out of them but only ended up chafing her skin. As the panic in her began to rise she spotted her feet, they were chained to the wall. Terrified she began kicking and pulling at the chains but they wouldn't budge, worse, when she tried to light her dying will flames she couldn't. She had no idea how she had gotten here or where here was. All she knew was that the Varia was involved and that was bad, very bad.

From outside the room she could vaguely hear more yelling and footsteps coming and going. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to her, nothing happened so she went to trying to untie herself. Since the chains seemed hopeless she began to gnaw at the ropes of her hands until the door to the room swung open and Levi, the Varia's lightning guardian stepped in.

"Don't even try to escape, those chains on your feet are Verdes new invention, anything that's touching them can't produce dying will flames." Levi said matter-of-factly. Things just went from bad to awful. She'd never heard of these before but then again she'd never had to detain anyone before either. Still if Levi had the key she just need to get close enough to knock him out and take it, but the if in that plan was the most crucial thing. Maybe it would be better to know the whole situation first.

"W-where am I?" Tsuna asked trying, and failing, to sound confident. Her mouth hurt from biting at the ropes and she wasn't sure if she could taste blood.

"Your questions will be answered when Boss arrives. Be grateful he's willing to see someone like you." Levi answered. 'Boss? HEEIIIII! He means Xanxus!' Tsuna mentally screamed in realisation, the horror evident on her face.

"I'm so dead. Forget about asking questions, the second I open my mouth he's going to shoot me." Tsuna mumbled to herself. Levi heard this and thought for a moment. His boss would be annoyed if he had to start answering loads of questions.

"Never mind. The Boss is too amazing to be bothered with your questions so I'll answer them. You are currently in the basement of a hotel we recently bought. We remodelled it to be a kind of prison." He said sounding a little proud.

"H-huh? W-Wait! Are we still in Japan?" Tsuna asked in a rush.

"Yes." Levi replied seeming a little annoyed at Tsuna's lack of interest in their remodelling.

"H-how long h-have I been here? Tsuna stuttered out.

"About two days. You've been unconscious the whole time." Levi said. 'Two days! A lot can happen in that time' Tsuna though nervously.

"A-and how did you find out where I was?" Tsuna asked although she had an idea of what the answer was.

"The Ninth thought you might try and get in touch with Toranaga's guardians since you claimed they were previously your guardians so he had the Varia follow them." Levi explained.

"Are they here too?" She asked not sure if she really wanted them to be.

"Yes they are currently in one of the hotel rooms upstairs." Many different emotions mixed around in her when she heard that. Happiness that she might be able to see them, sadness and a little fear that they might not want to see her and a little more confidence that she knew where some of her allies were.

"W-when will I be seeing the N-ninth?" Tsuna asked quietly. The answer to that question really decided the entire situation and her course of action.

"You won't, he has yet to be informed of your capture." Levi said with a small frown.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked shocked.

"The Boss didn't say why." Levi said, his frown deepening. 'HEEEEEEIIIIIIII what on earth is Xanxus thinking?' Tsuna wailed in her mind while deliberately banging her head again the wall. Distantly Tsuna could hear some heavy footsteps.

"B-Byakuran! Where is he?" Tsuna asked.

"He's-" before Levi could reply the door that he was guarding slammed open, pushing him to the ground in the process. Xanxus stood in the doorway his foot outstretched, presumably because he had kicked the door open.

"B-Boss." Levi said but was cut off as Xanxus proceeded to walk over him towards Tsuna. Levi's skull made a horrible cracking sound as Xanxus stepped on it forcing it into the ground. Tsuna cringed at the thought that he didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon.

"You finally woke up, trash." Xanxus said completely ignoring Levi. Squalo came in after Xanxus with his usual 'VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, also walking over and ignoring Levi.

"X-Xanxus." Tsuna squeaked in fear. He was now standing in front of her looking very intimidating and slightly pissed. Leaning down slightly he grabbed the front of her shirt he pulled her up roughly so their faces were inches apart. His eyes bored into hers and she could feel his hot breath on her lips and cheeks.

"Trash, if you want to stay alive you'll do as I say." He said scowling. Tsuna's face paled and she quickly nodded her head. Satisfied with the response he let her go and she thumped on to the ground. He grunted at Squalo and walked back to the corner of the room where a grand looking chair had been miraculously placed, Tsuna presumed by some of Levi's subordinate when she was paying attention. He sat in it with one leg across the other and his chin resting on a closed fist while keeping his eyes fixed solely on Tsuna.

Tsuna broke eye contact with Xanxus to look at squalo, he was in the middle of the room looking back at her. He looked at lot more angry than Xanxus and had to sword out.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. The Ninth doesn't know that you're here. If you want it to stay that way I suggest you think of a way to make Xanxus Vongola Decimo." Squlao yelled waving his sword in her direction.

"WHAT!" Tsuna yelled after a moment of stunned silence.

"You said you where once Vongola Decimo. I would have thought you were just plain crazy if it weren't for the fact that the Arcobaleno believes you. Since you aren't Iemitsu's or the Ninths daughter so you can't have Vongola blood in you. How did you do it?" Squalo asked. 'HEEEIIIIIIII what do I tell them, the truth? No, then they'll just call the Ninth. I need to be useful. Think, think! Why am I so stupid? Xanxus needs Vongola blood, how's he going to get someone else's blood? Oh! That's it!' Tsuna thought.

"Y-you could try a blood transfusion." Tsuna said timidly.

"You sure that'll work?"Squalo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah." 'Maybe' Tsuna thought. "S-so will you let me go?" She asked hopefully. Squalo turned to look at Xanxus for an answer.

"No. We'll be informing the Ninth of your capture now." Xanxus said.

"But I gave you what you wanted!" Tsuna said in protest.

"If I give you in the top echelon of the Vongola be more willing to accept me as the heir since I captured the previous heir's killer." He said.

"But I didn't kill him!" Tsuna wailed.

"Like I care." Xanxus said.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Can you even prove you didn't?" Squalo yelled.

"I-I can, if you let me fight him!" Tsuna said in desperate hope.

"Why the fuck do you think we'd let you do that?" Squalo replied.

"B-because... uh because when I'm dead he'll attack the Vongola and Xanxus will get blamed for killing an innocent person and never become Vongola Decimo." Tsuna said.

"Like we're going to believe that stupid brat." Squalo yelled.

"You could just pretend to capture me afterwards if anything goes wrong." Tsuna wailed getting so desperate she was forgetting her fear. Xanxus stared at her a moment before speaking.

"Fucking trash you better be right about this." Xanxus said.

"You'll let me do it?" Tsuna said incredulously.

"Nn." Was his only reply as he got up to leave. "Bring her upstairs." He said as he left the room walking over Levi again. Squalo had a what the hell look on his face but complied. He walked over to Levi and kicked him while yelling at him to wake up. When he didn't Squalo bent down and began to rummage around his clothes until he found a key in Levi's back pocket. He looked rather disgusted when that he had to touch Levi in that area.

Squalo then walked over to Tsuna and unlocked her chains from the wall. With the shackles still attached to her ankles he hoisted her up to her feet. She squeaked and had to hold on to him to keep herself from falling when he did this.

"Come on brat." He said sounding a little annoyed. He pushed Tsuna in front of him and walked behind her. They walked over Levi but Tsuna tried to step around him. Tsuna's feet ached from being in the same position for nearly two days and she stumbled a lot as she walked especially whenever they reached any steps. This made Squalo even more annoyed and eventually he began to drag Tsuna along by the for-arm. He was quite ruff about it and she winced in pain when he grabbed her.

Men in Varia uniforms lined the passageways that were all made of the same grey stone as the room she had been in. They bowed slightly as they passed them. The place wasn't very well lit but it was very big and the corridors constantly twisted this way and that. So much so that Tsuna began to get dizzy and was glad when they finally reached a some stairs that looked to be the way out.

After the long flight on stair that Tsuna tripped multiple times on they emerged into a brightly lit lobby. The whole place had an expensive look to it anf she could see many Vongola related painting, like one of the Ninth, scattered about the room. They weren't many people but everyone who was there seemed to be either very rich or most likely part of the Mafia. Looking back Tsuna saw that the door she had just gone through had a 'staff only' sign on it. No one in the lobby even glanced at them as Squalo dragged her to the elevator. No one else was in the elevator.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII you need a shower, you stink." Squalo commented the moment the elevator doors closed.

"E-EH? HEII, s-sorry." Tsuna said as she turned to look at his scowling face. The ride up was brief and awkward. Squalo took her up to the second from top floor. It had been turned into one giant room with plants and expensive furniture everywhere. He pushed her towards a door in left wall of the room. It was a plain white, slightly sophisticated, door with a gold handle. Squalo wrenched the door open and push Tsuna inside, locking it behind her.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII, I'll be back in half an hour brat." Squalo yelled through the door before stomping off.

The bathroom was rather large, as to be expected of an expensive hotel. The room was as white as its door except shinier and slivers of blue lined everything from the bathtub/shower to the walls. After a quick glance around, out of paranoia that Reborn might be there, she began to strip out of her school uniform. Letting her clothes fall to a heap on the floor she padded across the cold floor to and stepped into the shower bath. She turned the shower knob to turn it on and a blast of cold water hit her in the face earning a very loud 'HEEEIIIIIIII' from her as she scrabbled to turn it off.

She was so intent on the very cold shower she didn't hear the bathroom door open close. When Tsuna had finally won her battle with the shower and managed to turn it off she heard a very creepy sound.

"Shishishishishishi." Turning her head in almost frozen horror she saw Bel standing leaning against the door.

"." Tsuna cried slamming her back against the wall before realising her mistake and that she was showing bel everything. Letting out another more embarrassed than scared HEEEIIIIII she wrapped her arms around her chest and pulled her leg up to cover her down stairs area and turned away from him.

"Shishishishi, what's the matter? I was enjoying the view." He said with a wide grin.

"G-get out!" Tsuna yelled back with a cherry red face. Bel took out a knife and began to run his fingers over it slowly not taking his eyes of her.

"The is allowing you to show your body to him, you should be happy." He said his grin widening. In response Tsuna through a bottle of shampoo at him and yelled at him to get out again. This annoyed Bel slightly so he through a knife back. It embedded itself in the wall right next to her head.

"The prince was going to leave but now you've angered him he won't." Bel said before he began chuckling. "Shishishishishi, Squalo will be back soon you should hurry up and shower." Tsuna let out an internal wail since the shower had no curtain and she couldn't use her dying will flames. She was also pretty sure that if she tried to not have a shower Bel would just skewer her.

Crying to herself her turned the shower on again forgetting that she needed to step out of the way so the water couldn't hit her while it warmed up. She got hit in the face with another load of cold water and had to once again battle to turn it off while Bel laughed at her. Tsuna was crying on the inside the whole time she showed and had sure never to turn towards Bel. Halfway through her shower some yelling voices came from outside but Tsuna could quite hear what they were saying. Bel left to go see to them, much to his dissatisfaction, and never came back.

Turning the shower off Tsuna set one foot onto the blue, fuzzy bath mat. She wrinkled her toes at how soft it felt and placed the other foot next to it. The warmth of the carpet along with her wet skin made the metal around her ankle feel very strange. To her right was a plain white towel that she grabbed and wrapped it tightly around herself. It had been on a heater so it was nice and warm.

Looking in the mirror Tsuna saw that her hair was sticking to head. The brief time in the shower was the only time in the day when her hair didn't stick out everywhere. She vaguely thought about how long it was getting since it nearly reached her breasts now. Grabbing another towel she used it to rub her hair and after a quick shake of her head it began to regain its sticky outness.

Bel had left some new clothes by the door. Picking them up, she saw that they were rather slutty. She looked around for her own clothes but Bel had taken then so her only options were a towel or the new clothes. Sighing she resigned herself to wearing them. The top was red and a little too tight so her breast popped out slightly and looked bigger than usual. The skirt was black and just as tight. The whole outfit overemphasised all her curves.

Squalo hadn't arrived yet but Tsuna decided to try the door anyway and found that Bel had left it unlocked. Opening it an inch she peered through the crack and saw no one. Feeling safe she opened it a bit more and stuck her head out only to duck back into the bathroom when she saw Gokudera sitting on one of the expensive chairs facing a large T.V. The T.V was on and the news was playing. The announcer was saying something about a rampaging teenager demanding herbivores. Apparently the public had been giving him things like rabbits to try and get him to stop beating people up but all he'd said was that they were the wrong kind of herbivores and proceeded to then attack those people. It concluded with a warning to stay away from anyone with a prefect badge on.

Luckily for Tsuna the chair Gokudera was sitting on faced slightly away from her so he hadn't seen her. Tsuna opened the door a bit a peered through again. He was sitting slouched in the chair facing the ceiling, he looked so forlorn. He let out a heavy sigh and covered his eyes with his arm. To Tsuna he looked like he was in deep thought. She could see that he was gripping with his hands so tightly his knuckles were turning while. He suddenly bit his lip and muttered.

"Damn it." After a moment he moved his arm away from his eyes and Tsuna saw that he looked tired, like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in the past few days and his eyes looked unseeing. "Juudaime." He muttered and Tsuna, not wanting to see him like that anymore, stepped out and automatically called back.

"What's the matter Gokudera-Kun?" He whipped around to look at her with wide startled eyes and Tsuna thought she really shouldn't have done that.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his face stuck between shock and sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

The Poll is closed now and Hibari is by far the winner. Reborns second with Byakuran a close third and Enma in fourth. Xanxus and Mukuro are joint fifth and everyone else had about the same votes. If you have voted for someone, even if they didn't win, they will get some Tsuna time.

Now I have a question for you guys that I might make a poll for. How do you feel about some TsunaX10YLGuardians? Personaly I love it but I know some people don't like the age difference.

**Review Replies:**

Azalie-Karuriu: YAY thank you :D and yes I want Tsuna to be pregnant. He's going to be pervily happy that she's a girl.

ZucchiniPiupiu: I try my best :D Thanks for reading it

sakuramiyuki0: Well Hibari and Enma will definatly get some Tsuna love and Tsuna will have her revenge on Byakuran.

starred: Tsuna has it worse than just Byakuran beging in Town. Sorry for the update wait.

Tigerilie69: Thank you for pointing that out. I am so annoyed with myself! I know he's blonde so why on earth did I put blue? The Varia are kind of helping her.

13animenurd13: Tsuna never seems to stop being in trouble and I love the varia too much to keep them away :)

nyanko1827: Since Hibari wasn't really in this chapter or the last one I added a little hint of him in. Byakuran is evil and pervy (in my opinion)

kionala: I will try and write some R27 and who wouldn't want a piece of Tsuna?

KitsuneNaru: Yes babies! hopeful the next update will be faster.

hiyomi: I like making tsuna an airhead on pervy stuff it's fun. Tsuna and Gokudera are next chapter and probably some yamamoto too.

dark .driex .07: Varia is her for Tsuna! Thanks for the compliment :D

Saskue's-Killer112: You comment really made me laught XD

Taira-keimei: I tried to make a more depressed Gokudera at the end. Did it work?

Dante96: Your last day of school? You going on holiday or leaving school? Eitherway have fun :D. I'm so glad you though they were in character. It's one thing I'm always unsure about.

Belletiger BT: I am planning for both to happen. The Varia aren't really her allies or her enemies they just have their own agenda.

YuujouKami: Don't forget she has the Giglio Nero family too and she kind of had the Varias help.


	12. Chapter 12: The next step

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Many thanks to Belletiger BT for discussing ideas with me :D

If any of you have a certain scene you would like to read PM me and I'll be happy to discuss it.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Tsuna and Gokudera stared at each other in stunned silence, neither knew what to say. Tsuna shifted uncomfortable under his gaze, and the anxiety in her slowly began to rise, as his face changed from sad but shocked to confused and pissed.

"I said what are you doing here?" He repeated trying to snarl slightly but he couldn't because his voice was hoarse.

"I..." Tsuna began as she glanced up from the patch of floor she had been intently staring at. "I'm sorry...for your...loss..." She said her voice trailing off at the end.

"Sorry?" He repeated incredulously but there was a sharp edge to his voice. "For my loss?" He looked at her waiting for her to say something but she didn't. "Why the fuck aren't you sorry for killing him!" Gokudera burst out with. He looked resentful and close to tears. His face had an angry red flush to it but his eyes looked dull and hopeless.

"I didn't kill him!" Tsuna yelled back slightly less loudly. Gokudera suddenly grabbed the front of her top.

"You're not even sorry." He growled. "He was kind to me; he helped me and stayed with me. He was the only person who truly cared about me." Gokudera said his voice getting more and more hysterical as he went on.

"Listen to me, I didn't kill him!" Tsuna said but she was ignored and drowned out by Gokudera.

"Why the hell did you do it? He didn't deserve that!"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said trying to get his attention.

"I was meant to protect him."Gokudera carried on still not listening to her.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna tried again.

"Because of you I failed as his right hand man. I should have been the one to die. It was my duty to give my life for-"

Slap.

Tsuna struck Gokudera across the face. His bangs covered his eyed as he didn't move, his head was tilted to the side, and he'd stopped talking. After a moment of silence Tsuna spoke.

"Gokudera I-"

Slam.

Gokudera had raised his fist and punched Tsuna in the face; the force knocked her to the ground. She had seen the punch coming but didn't dodge because she thought it would be better for him to let all his hatred out so that she could talk to him. Holding her aching nose she looked up at him, there was a red mark where she had hit him and his eyes looked angry and a little wild.

"I didn't kill him." She said again but this time she said it very slowly and put emphasis on every word. They both paused a moment as Tsuna's words sunk into Gokudera's brain.

"Like fuck you didn't, the Ninth wouldn't lie about that." He said calming down slightly.

"The Ninth doesn't know the truth." Tsuna said still speaking slowly and deliberately. At this anger flared up in Gokudera again, although it didn't feel quite so strong and desperate as before. He raised a foot to kick her and began to speak.

"You-"But was cut off by Tsuna hooking his raised leg with her arm and sweeping his other leg with her foot. Now their positions were reversed as Gokudera slammed to the ground and Tsuna stood up.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I really am, but I didn't do it." Tsuna said losing her temper slightly. As Gokudera was about to reply the door burst open.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII." Squalo yelled. Seeing that was Tsuna standing above Gokudera and both of them had red marks of their faces he rushed forward and grabbed the back of her top, pulling her away from Gokudera. "What's going on here?" He yelled so loudly that Tsuna cringed.

"What's she doing here?" Gokudera yelled back, still on the floor.

"Answer my fucking question!" he roared back.

"You never answered any of ours when we wanted to know why you brought us here!" Gokudera countered as he got up.

"We bought you here because of her." Squalo said shaking Tsuna slightly for emphasis. Gokudera just stared back in shock. "Never mind I'll get the answer out of this brat." Squalo said pulling Tsuna towards the door.

"What! Hey wait, get back you bastard!" Gokudera yelled running after them. Squalo raised his sword and slammed the flat side into Gokudera's face. He fell to the floor with a thump and let out a long string of curse words before staggering up to follow them. Squalo was walking at a very fast pace and was nearly at the door when a cheery voice rang through the room. The door had opened and Yamamoto was standing there grinning.

"Hey Gokudera what's the matter?" He said, wondering why he was so angry and had a red mark on his forehead, before suddenly stopping when he spotted Tsuna. He became unsure of what to do or how to feel.

"Get back here. Oi, baseball idiot help me catch them!" Gokudera yelled but Yamamoto walked past them towards Gokudera. He tried not to look at Tsuna as he passed.

"Stay out of this brats. Xanxus wants her." Squalo yelled back without turning around. Tsuna was stumbling after him since she wasn't sure if she should go with Squalo or stay and talk to Gokudera. Gokudera on the other hand was very clear about what he wanted, he wanted answers. He began to go after them when a hand caught his arm, it was Yamamoto's.

"Maa maa Gokudera if Xanxus needs her maybe we should wait." Yamamoto said.

"Shut up." Gokudera said with a rough tug of his arm to get out of Yamamoto's grip but the moment he was free Yamamoto grabbed him again.

"Gokudera you haven't been sleeping lately, you're not thinking straight. If you confront Xanxus he'll turn you a pile of ash." Yamamoto reasoned. Gokudera stared at him annoyed. He knew what he was saying was true; he just didn't want to admit it.

"Che." He said pulling his arm out of Yamamoto's grip again but not going after Tsuna and Squalo again. They were now at the door, just about to step into the elevator Yamamoto had just come out of.

"Yamamoto! I didn't kill Toranaga." She called out because she was unsure of when she would see him again and she hated the thought that he believed she did it. The look he'd had when he saw her had left her feeling a little empty inside. He looked up at her just in time to see her dragged in to the elevator, there was a despite look in her eyes and he felt compelled to believe her.

The moment the doors closed behind them Squalo pinned Tsuna again the wall and leaned in close to her.

"So?" He said with one hand on the wall by her head and the other on her shoulder.

"S-So?" She repeated unsure of what he wanted. She was pressing her back very hard against the wall praying she would start to blend in with it. Squalo was rather intimidating close up.

"What was going on while I was gone?" He asked in a loud voice that wasn't needed considering their proximity.

"We had an argument." Tsuna squeaked out.

"VOOIII, I could see that! What was it about?" He in a much louder voice, that made Tsuna cover her ears.

"Whether or not I killed Toranaga." She said unhappily. Satisfied he pulled Tsuna off the wall and let her stand next to him. A few moments later the elevator went ding as they reached their floor. He hauled her into a corridor but he was less rough this time and Tsuna was also more willing. They didn't go far as they stopped at the second door to their right. Squalo knocked and let out a loud 'VOI' to tell whoever was inside, most likely Xanxus, that they were coming in. Squalo swung the door open and pushed Tsuna in first. She stumbled slightly and tried to regain her composure but not in time for Xanxus to miss her mistake.

"Can't even walk properly, trash?" He said although the comment didn't have that much malice in it. Tsuna squeaked and blush slightly in embarrassment. Xanxus like her reaction. "If you can't walk why not come over and sit here." he said patting his lap while speaking in a very mocking tone. Tsuna went even redder but didn't move.

"VOOIII you heard him." Squalo said giving Tsuna a push so that she stumbled towards Xanxus. When she was within his reach he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. He let out a mocking laugh and Tsuna tried to wriggle away but Xanxus just wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her again his chest. She was trying to sit upright but Xanxus had her leaning sideways towards him, her arm had head were against his chest. She could feel his chest vibrate as he laughed. It was embarrassing yet strangely soothing. The constant beating of his heart was playing in her ears.

"I have some good news for you." Xanxus said leaning down to her ear, the scowl on his face contradicting his slightly seductive voice. She glanced up at him too scared to say anything. Xanxus leaned back to look at her properly before he spoke again.

"Tomorrow Byakuran will be visiting the Cavellone family. If you attack him before he gets there Dino should come out and see you fight." Xanxus said.

"W-why isn't B-Byakuran h-here?" Tsuna asked timidly.

"He's the boss of another family; we didn't have the authority to apprehend him." Xanxus repled annoyed that he was being asked questions.

"A-are y-you sure t-they'll believe D-Dino?" Tsuna was scared to ask.

"The Varia and Reborn will be 'coincidently be showing up'" Xanxus replied.

"T-Thank you." Tsuna said shyly.

"Want to thank me properly?" He asked but it felt more like a command. Xanxus put one finger under her chin and jerked it up slightly. Tsuna 'eeped' at this but Xanxus crashed his lips again hers before she could make another sound. He stuck his tongue between her lips and licked her teeth then he playful bit her bottom lip and pulled on it slightly. Tsuna gasped and parted her lips. At this Xanxus drove his tongue straight into her mouth. He moved his tongue over the cavern of her mouth and caressed tongue, coaxing it to move.

Tsuna broke the kiss by pulling back; a trail of saliva connected their tongues for a moment before snapping. Her cheeks were pink and her breath was short. Xanxus smiled slightly before pushing her off to the floor. Tsuna stared up at him in confusion.

"Now get lost." He said in a gruff voice. Squalo, who had been in the room the whole time, helped Tsuna up and began to lead her out of the room. They went to the elevator and took it all the way down to the lobby. For a moment Tsuna wondered why they were here then she suddenly got a sinking feeling she would be sleeping in the cell she woke up in. Her bad feeling was confirmed when they entered the door with the 'Staff only' sign on it. From that point on Tsuna followed him with much reluctance. He re-chained her to the wall and promptly left.

Tsuna let out a sigh and slumped against the wall, slowly sinking down to the floor. Tomorrow would be a very important day for her. Her entire life hinged on tomorrow so she needed her sleep but she just could seem to drift off. She couldn't stop worrying about Gokudera, he'd looked like he was on the edge of a break down when she saw him and Yamamoto had seemed so confused. She cared about them but with the position she was in right now she couldn't help them, she couldn't even comfort them. Aria's safety also played on her mind. Had Reborn told the Varia everything?

Tsuna had barely gotten a few hours of sleep when the door to her cell opened. A man she didn't recognise stepped in; he wasn't wearing a Varia uniform and a set of keys were in his hand. After a moment of staring Tsuna realised he was the man who had been guarding her before Levi had come. He said a few things in complicated Italian that Tsuna didn't understand because he spoke too quickly and began taking the shackles off her feet. Large red mark were present were they had been.

The man then walked over to the door and beckoned for her to follow. She trotted over to him still a bit groggy from sleep, or lack of. He led her back to the lobby. There weren't many people because it was still early morning. The man's pace was quick and he kept checking to see if anyone was watching, as he was anxious not to be seen. For a moment Tsuna wondered if he might be helping her escape but she got rid of the thought since a man she had never met had no reason to help her.

From the lobby he led her outside to black car with tinted windows. The moment she stepped outside he shoved her into the car and he got into the driver's seat. He started the car and set off breaking the speed limit ever so slightly. As Tsuna stared out the window at the houses passing by very fast she thought that his actions might be because he was worried someone outside the Varia might see then and recognise her. The journey was nothing more than two hours of silence. Once Tsuna had woken up more she started to get nervous until at one point she began to think she might be sick but the car stopped before the feeling became too much.

The man got out and opened the door for her. Stepping out she saw they were in a forest. There was nowhere that looked like a meeting point in sight. She turned to the man in confusion but he saw walking off into some bushes. Tsuna decided the best course of action would be to follow him. He took a very awkward path with lots of branches to scratch her. Tsuna tripped more than a few times but the man in front didn't slow down or even seem to notice.

After a few minutes they came to a driveway that to a small and well kept house. It was a medium sized, white, western style cottage. The man stopped here and sat down so that he was hidden from view by the bushes. Tsuna crouched down next to him and, less successful, hid herself. They were sat there for almost half an hour when a light blue car started up the pathway. The man Tsuna was with nudged her and pointed at the car. She stared at him blankly before looking at the car. She couldn't see anything special about it until the passenger windows came into view.

Byakuran was sitting in the back seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

I was wondering if they previous chapter wasn't very interesting since I got less reviews than normal. If that is the case please review and tell me what was wrong with it. Thank you to everyone who did review. Your comments are always very useful :). Reviews are very important to me and I read them a lot of times.

**Review Replies:**

3 cups 0f tea: Tsuna is pregnant. I major G27 fan as well but unfortunately in this fic there will only be fluff between the two.

Tigerlilie96: I'm really happy you like the Hibari rampage bit :D. TYLMukuro and Xanxus shall now be in it.

Kyara17: I can't read french but with the help of google translate and a lot of staring I think I understand your review. I'm really glad you like it so much :D. A lot of people want some ByakuranXTsuna thats why I put it in. It's probably odd because I found it very hard to write and yes Tsuna is pregnant.

nyanko1827: I'm sorry that there's still no Hibari in this chapter but next chapter there will definatly be some Hibari.

Kichou: Thank you. I updated a lot soon this time :)

13animenurd13: If Gokudera killed Tsuna this fic would end D: besides he's not nearly strong enough to accomplish it. Hope you like the chapter.

Taira-keimei: What did you think of their interactions? I made him less depressed when he saw Tsuna because I thought that if you saw your friends killed you'd get angry. Haha I meant TYLguardiansXTsuna. I can never imagine Tsuna topping anyone. :D

hiyomi: Everyone seems to be a perv when Tsuna is involved

Yoruko Rhapsodos: There will be some TYLMukuro :)

starred: He didn't believe her but shes starting to get through to him.

YuujouKami: Tsuna is finally getting what she wants, a fight with Byakuran. What did you think of her talk with Gokudera?


	13. Chapter 13: Future

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

I have to credit Belletiger BT for some of the ideas in this chapter because he/she (sorry I don't know your gender) discussed the chapter with me and I used some of your suggestions. Thank you :D

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The car containing Byakuran sped past them towards the cottage. The man next to Tsuna reached into the inside of his coat and pulled out a piece of brown cloth and handed it to her. She took it, somewhat confused about its purpose. He nodded at her presuming she knew what it was for. Tsuna unfolded it and stared, still not understanding, she moved it around to look at it from different angles. It was only when she noticed the hood that she realised what it was, it was a cloak. Tsuna felt a little proud of herself that she'd figured it out and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders with the hood up.

Seeing that the car had nearly reached the cottage Tsuna stood up and lit her flames. The man next to her looked shocked when he saw them and scrambled away from her.

Tsuna used her flames to shoot forward and land on top on the car. The light thudding sound she made when she landed made everyone inside the car glance upwards wondering what it was. Tsuna raised a fist and used sky flames to propel it through the top of the car. The driver swerved and stopped the car when he saw her fist. Byakuran just stared at it happily. He recognised the gloved hand as Tsunayoshi's.

"That's some greeting." Byakuran out called from inside the car while the driver got out and began yelling at Tsuna about how crazy she was.

"Byakuran get out of the car or I'll rip it apart."Tsuna said. Byakuran complied but before he did he thought about how Tsunayoshi's voice sounded strangely different and yet very familiar, as if he had heard it recently. He turned to look at Tsuna and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there really any need for the cloak?" He asked rhetorically. As an answer Tsuna lunged for him, aiming for his throat, but Byakuran easily dodged and when to counter when he realised she was no long there. He saw a flash of flames and turned around just in time to see a fist fly towards his face. Ducking down and slipping past Tsuna's punch he aimed his own for her stomach but Tsuna used her flames to propel herself backwards and out of his reach.

They paused a moment as Tsuna tried to think of a way to get both the attention of the people inside and Byakuran to use one of his mini white dragons. She decided that a lot of destruction would be the best way and raised her hand to prepare an X-burner. Byakuran on the other hand was wondering how Tsunayoshi found out he would be here, was the Vongola finally siding with her? He was then snapped out of his musings by Tsuna speaking.

"X-Burner." She said. A blast of fire shot out from her hands incinerating the forest before her for a good mile. This certainly got the attention of the people inside the cottage. The front door burst open and Dino and Romario were the first to leave and see what was going on. To Tsuna's surprise all her guardian followed close behind with Reborn sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. They all gaped at the sight before them and a few of them recognised her. Xanxas and the Varia on the other hand remained in the door looking a little surprised at the sheer destruction she had caused but otherwise calm and uninterested.

When the smoke cleared and nothing remained Tsuna thought for a moment she had gotten him but then she saw a white figure in the sky above the destruction. He looked completely unharmed. She was using her flames to propel herself towards Byakuran when something caught her leg. Looking down she saw that Dino had wrapped his whip around her ankle and was pulling down towards the ground.

"What's going on here?" He asked thinking she might be some kind of assassin because he could see who she was because of the cloak.

Tsuna didn't reply and tried to keep going by lifting Dino off the ground with her but he was using his own Sky flames to push himself into the ground, thus creating a deadlock. Byakuran just waited on the side line looking for the perfect opportunity to get a killing blow.

"Dino caught the scary monster." Lambo yelled happily. He had been hiding behind Chrome when they had first come out because he was scared.

"That's not a monster you stupid cow and he hasn't caught her yet!" Gokudera shouted back. This made Byakuran curious 'her?' he wondered. As far as he knew Tsunayoshi was a boy. Turning his attention back to Tsuna he tried to get a better look at her but the cloak covered most of her up.

"Maa maa Gokudera maybe we should help Dino-san." Yamamoto said trying to calm him down.

"That's an extremely good idea." Ryohei roared before running off towards Dino since he hadn't recognised that the person in the cloak was Tsuna.

"What are those idiots doing to my herbivore" Hibari said before stalking off to go bite Dino to death.

"Gyup, L-Lambo-Sama will wait here while you take care of the monster." Lambo wailed hiding further behind Chrome. In response Reborn jumped off Yamamoto's shoulder and landed on Lambo's head, flattening him into the ground.

"Grow a backbone." Reborn stated before hopping off him.

"Gotta...stay...calm." Lambo muttered whilst trying to get up only to be knocked back down again when Gokudera hit him on the head while telling him to be quite. "WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Lambo started crying and took his ten year Bazooka out of his hair. He was about to fire it when a rock came out of nowhere and hit it out of his hand. As it fell to the side Lambo squeezed the trigger and set it off. The rocket flew off towards Tsuna. She was concentrating of Dino so much that she didn't notice the projectile until it was too late and Hibari was too busy fighting Ryohei to help her.

Proof.

Tsuna disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke and the next thing she knew she was in a pitch black and very confined space. When she tried moving she realised she couldn't move more than a few inches in any direction. Raising her hands she felt a wall of cool wood in front of her face. Slowly she realised she was lying down and could smell some kind of flower. She moved her hand back to her side and felt something strange; whatever it was there was a lot of them. Picking one up she moved both hand across it and realised it was a flower.

That's when she began to panic. She recognised the flowers and the feeling of lying in this confined space. Last time she had come to the future she had ended up here, she was in a coffin. Only this time the lid of the coffin wouldn't move, meaning she had been buried.

Tsuna began to bang against the lid and screamed for help till her lung gave out. She screamed put every cry of help she could thing of and even began to swear in her desperation. Eventually her screams turned to sobs as she tried to claw her way out but all that achieved was a pair of broken and bloodied nails. Unsure if the air in the grave would last for five minutes or if she would even be there for that amount of time since the last time she had to the future she had been there for a lot longer than the allotted amount of time she desperately she lit her flames to try and escape. Raising her hands as far out in front and behind her as she could, which wasn't very far, she fired a mini X-burner up towards the sky. She gasped a breath of relief when the earth about her disintegrated and she could finally see the clear blue sky above her.

Meanwhile a young man with silver hair and two kids, one male and one female, who looked to be about nine or ten, were making their way toward a cemetery when they saw a blast of flames soar into the sky.

"Damn it! You two stay here while I go check out what's going on." The silver haired man said. He recognised that those flames weren't ordinary; they were sky flames, which could mean a fight was taking place and that was very dangerous of the kids.

"Be careful Uncle Gokedera." The female child said.

"Don't worry about me Elena, I'll be fine. Giotto, take care of your sister." Gokudera said giving Elena a reassuring smile before turning to look at her brother, Giotto. He then turned and ran off through the cemetery gate to go see what was going on.

Once both the children had judged their non-biological uncle to be far enough away they began to follow him. They had seen that kind of fire before and knew that it was being controlled by someone but no one had ever explained to them how or even why people with that kind of power would frequently attack the people they know.

When Gokudera reached the source of the fire he instantly realised what was going on. There was a large hole in the ground by a gravestone with the name Sawada Tsunayoshi on it. Since the woman inside the grave was long dead it could only mean one thing, her ten years younger self had been hit by the ten year bazooka and had woken up in the grave.

The two children who had followed Gokudera were hiding behind some trees situated a little closer to the entrance than the grave both Tsuna and Gokudera were at. There were a lot of trees in the cemetery because it was surrounded by the forest outside if Namimori.

They recognised the grave that the hole had been blasted through; it was the one they were here to visit. They both felt a wave of anger and indignation surge through them at this knowledge.

All three of them spotted a hand bob up above the hole before falling back out of sight and a few seconds later the same thing happened again. As Gokudera got closer to the hole he could see that Tsuna was jumping up and trying to pull herself out of the grave but failing and slipping back down again. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before getting Tsuna's attention.

"Need some help?" He asked holding out a hand to her. The two children were just close enough to hear what he was saying. Tsuna on the other hand snapped her head to look up at him and her eyes grew wide.

"G-Gokudera." She squeaked falling on her butt. Her reaction saddened him a little and pulled back his outstretched hand.

"Ah, don't worry. I know the truth about Toranaga and Byakuran." Gokudera said before his face fell into a frown that looked very regretful. "And I'm... I'm sorry, for everything. I had no right and no proof. It was stupid of me and I can't apologise enough but I want you to understand I really am sorry." The children glanced at each other questioningly; they'd never seen their uncle like this before.

Tsuna stared up at him surprised 'the adult Gokudera really is mature' she thought. He knew about Byakuran which gave her the hope that soon she'd be reconciled with the Gokudera of her time.

"I understand." She said smiling up at him beautifully. Gokudera almost felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders but he reminded himself she didn't know the extent of his offences against her yet. Smiling back extending his hand to her again. She took it and he pulled her out of the hole with such strength that he had to grab her around the waist and pull her against him to stop her from land flat on her face. This drew Elena's attention as she wondered if the two of them were in some kind of relationship while Giotto just stared at them not understanding anything.

"You're lighter than I thought you'd be." He said whilst chuckling. Tsuna blushed slightly before glancing down at the hole she'd made and back up at Gokudera.

"Uh, Gokudera-kun a-am I, I mean, how long have I been... you know... dead?" Tsuna asked whispering the last word. Both the children strained to hear the last word and although Giotto heard it he convinced himself that he'd heard wrong.

"Quite a while." Gokudera said sounding very uncomfortable. There was a long silence after this before Tsuna realised something.

"I think I've been here for more than five minutes." She said.

"What? Are you sure?" He asked worriedly. Both the children wondered why that mattered. "Damn that stupid cow." He muttered. "I'll take you to Giannini. He should be able to figure out how to get you back to you own time zone."

'Own time zone?' Giotto repeated in his mind before things began to click. He had seen his Uncle Lambo use the ten year bazooka and he had heard her say she was dead. Did that mean that grave she had just crawled out of belonged to her, determined to find out her stepped out his hiding place and walked towards them.

"Giotto, what are you doing?" Elena whispered before running after him when it looked like he wasn't going to stop. Gokudera got up and stood protectively in front of Tsuna when he heard the snapping of twigs that signalled someone was coming closer to them. When he saw that it was Giotto and Elena he visibly relaxed but shifted himself to block Tsuna from their view for a different reason.

Tsuna peered out from behind Gokudera to see two children. The closer one was male and had spiky blonde hair with a hairstyle that resembled the one she had when she was male. The other child was female; she has long and slightly wavy brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"Uncle Giotto why did that woman come out of mothers grave?" The blonde haired boy, Giotto, asked. Tsuna's brain processed his sentence very slowly, wasn't that grave her grave? Gokudera stood there uncomfortably, unsure of what to say, while Elena looked back and forth between her brother and her uncle.

"Is she our mother?" He asked. Both Tsuna's and Elena's mouths nearly dropped to the floor when they heard. They turned to stare at Gokudera for conformation.

"Yes." He said reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

I think you've already guessed who the two children are because I used their names. There aren't going to be any OCs in this fic other than Toranaga, who's already dead.

I hope you don't mind the fact that this is going back to the canon slightly. There are going to be quite a few changes though.

Thank you everyone who reviewed :D

**Review replies:**

KitsuneNaru: Gokudera learns the truth eventually. I hope his older self can redeem him.

fan girl 666: Thank you :D. What do you think of the new twist?

ZucchiniPiupiu: He works for Xanxus so he's not really good or bad. I know it's mean but I love writing cliffies, the ending feels better that way. I tried to be quicker on the update because of it.

13animenurd13: Nope, no Byakuran killing, if she did that would basically be the end of the fic and I'm having fun writing this.

skepsis66: Since no one had any objections to the TYLguardianXTsuna I'm going to put in a little bit of everyones older versions and Tsuna.

hiyomi: Thanks for reminding me about the Italian thing. She can understand random words so I went back and added that what he said was too complicated for her to understand.

3 cups 0f tea: Giotto is now here so expect plenty of fluffy moments (or my failed attempt at it). I've never written fluff before so bear with me. YAY I'm glad you enjoyed their argument :D. I'm an X27 fan so your probably going to have to put up with more of that :P

Taira-Keimei: I read them both over again and I think I have improve :D but so many mistakes TT-TT

.x Yuee .x: Thank you for the long review :D Tsuna is pregnant and there'll be more about that in the next chapter. I like a lot of pairings but X27 is one of my favs so expect more and there will definatly be some TYLX27. Tsuna makes a brilliant woman, even as a man he practically female. Everyone else being perverts is just all the more fun for us :D.

nyanko1827: nothing can compare to Reborns training. TYLHibari soon.

Tigerlilie69: When each of the guardian switch with their younger selves you'll get to see each of their reaction. Byakuran will come a lot later.

Yoruko Rhapsodos: Byakuran didn't know if Tora was Tsuna or if the person who transfered in with Tsuna's name is Tsuna.

Belletiger BT: Thank you. A slap has more impact than a name. Go X27!

Blueberryxn: I tried to make it so the fight wouldn't damage the babies. Tsuna didn't get hit so they should be okay.

dark .driek .07: A cloak was the best I could do. I couldn't really have much a Tsuna Vs Byakuran fight because of the fact that she's pregnant.

YuujouKami: Yup thats why he suspects her. Byakuran is gone again and now Tsuna has a whole new problem.


	14. Chapter 14: Life and death in the future

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Thanks and credit give to Belletiger BT for her ideas.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"What!" Tsuna yelled dumfounded. "I-I have children?" Everyone turned to look at her. Gokudera looked guilty while Giotto stared in amazement, his mother, the woman he had heard so much about was standing right in front of him. He had imagined what it would be like to have a mother. In his fantasies he had always thought that she would be a loving and calm woman and that their first meeting would be emotional with lots of crying and hugs. As he looked at her now an emotion close to affection was stirring in him but she was a stranger, he suddenly felt very awkward and out of place.

"Yes, you had twins, they're nine now." Gokudera said with a little discomfort. Tsuna glanced at both of them taking in their features more clearly, they both looked a lot like her, especially the boy, but there was something in their features that made her shiver slightly. The way the light hit Giotto's blue eyes gave them a lilac tint and the lines of Elena's face reminded Tsuna of a man she'd rather didn't exist, Byakuran.

"Nine... and how months?" Tsuna asked sounding far away since she was still, mostly, absorbed in her thoughts.

"Three months." Giotto jumped in with. Tsuna's brain worked slowly as she tried to work out the maths. Pregnancy took nine months; add nine years and three months to that and you get ten years. Maths wasn't her strong point but if he had done it right that meant she was pregnant right now.

"I'm pregnant." She muttered in a state of shock. That was the last straw for Elena.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled. They all looked at her surprised and confused, what was the joke? "Our mother is dead so that woman can't be her. She'd have to be our age when she had us if she was. What's more she defiled mother's grave and you don't even care!" She screamed her face turning red with anger.

"This is no joke-" Giotto began.

"Then what is it?" Elena yelled back.

"The truth! You remember uncle Lambo's bazooka right? Time travel is possible." Giotto retorted. Taking a few deep breaths Elena turned to look at Tsuna as she thought about what he had said.

"She- how do you know it's her?" she asked still not quite believing.

"There really isn't any other explanation that makes much sense." Gokudera replied.

"Are you sure?" Elena persisted.

"I recognise her. She looks the same as the day she died." Gokudera said. Everyone apart from Tsuna got a little uncomfortable at this and Tsuna wanted to know why.

"Gokudera-kun how- how did I uh die?" She asked. Both Giotto and Elena tensed at this question and looked away almost guiltily. Gokudera took a deep breath before speaking.

"You died nine years ago in child birth, there was some kind of complication. I don't know the exact details, only Hibari-san does and he doesn't like to talk about it." Gokudera said sadly. Tsuna stared at him as her body began to shake. She hadn't expected that, she had thought someone would have killed her, that it was something she could prevent by simply taking a different action. Now that she had met her children it almost felt as if it was her life or both of theirs and Tsuna couldn't pick herself over them. She had nine months to live.

Tsuna was close to tears and everyone looked at her worriedly when both Tsuna and Gokudera sensed a large amount of dying will flames. Gokudera swore under his breath before grabbing Tsuna's hand and dragging her towards some trees.

"You two follow me; we need to get out of here." He said to Giotto and Elena before muttering "someone from the Millefiore must have seen the pillar of fire as well." Tsuna's eyes widened 'Millfiore?' she thought.

"Have they attacked?" Tsuna asked and Gokudera nodded in response. "Gokudera-kun I can look after myself. You need to take care of the children."

"But-" Gokudera began but he stopped when he turned to see the determination in her eyes. He was surprised by the change, a moment ago she looked as she was about to break down crying. He complied with her request by letting go of her hand and turning his attention to the kids. "You two should run ahead of us." He called to them as he slowed down to let them pass him.

"Why are we running?" Giotto asked as he went passed Gokudera.

"For your safety." He replied. The guardians had decided it would be better not to get the children involved in the Vongolas fight with the Millefiore but it was getting harder and harder to do so, especially when the Millfiore kept trying to attack them. Giotto didn't look happy with his answer but he kept running anyway. He knew from experience to always run when he's told to run.

Their pace was fast but they had to slow down every so often because Elena had inherited Tsuna's clumsiness and would trip every few minutes. Gokudera was helping Elena up once again when he wondered why Tsuna hadn't needed any help while running. He turned to look behind him, where she should have been, but no one was there.

Looking around wildly he called out her name but there was no response. The Twins looked at him perplexed until they too noticed that Tsuna wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Back at the site of Tsuna's grave Tsuna stood hiding behind a tree. She had headed back here when Gokudera had turned his attention to the kids. When she had heard that the Millefiore had started attacking she had made an instant decision. If she was going to die giving her children life then she would do everything she could to keep them alive right now. She may not be able to fight right now but an X-burner shouldn't affect her babies' condition.<p>

In the sky she could see storm flames and two figures in black uniform slowly coming closer. Stepping out from behind the tree she lit her flames and raised her arms to begin building up the flames for an X-burner.

The two people in the sky spotted her almost instantly and headed towards her. When they saw that she had dying will flames they got out their weapons and got ready to attack. Just as Tsuna was ready to fire she suddenly recognised them, they were Nosaru and Tazaru. She held her X-burner back unsure of what to do. They had helped raise her for the past ten years, she couldn't hurt them.

Biting her lip in annoyance she let her flames dissipate and jumped back behind the tree as Nosaru used his scythe to slash the area where she had just been.

"Hey, guys, it's me!" She yelled at them hoping to end this without fighting. Nosaru turned to take a good look at her as Tazaru appeared a little way behind her; he was getting ready to strike.

"I've never seen you before." Nosaru said lifting up his scythe again for another attack. From behind Tazaru was also closing in to stike.

"I'm Tsuna." She said whilst using her flames to propel her out of the path of both Tazaru's and Nosaru's scythes. Their weapons clashed together completely missing Tsuna. They both turned to her looking with a look that clearly said they didn't know what she was talking about. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." She clarified. They both looked irritated at this comment.

"She's dead." Tazaru said.

"I'm from the past." Tsuna explained.

"Nosaru let me handle this. This liar needs to be taught a lesson." Tazaru said visibly angry.

"What?" Tsuna asked leaping back as Tazaru swung his scythe at her but the man refused to answer her. She glanced at Nosaru to see his reaction but he looked nearly as angry. Taking her eyes off Tozaru was a bad idea. Despite the fact that Tsuna was clearly the stronger of the two Tozaru managed to cut her shoulder with his scythe. She scolded herself for her lack of attention as her hand shot to her shoulder trying to stem to flow of blood.

She feigned a kick to his stomach and darted of behind a tree when he went to defend himself. She stood there panting and waiting for Tazaru to appear from either side of the tree. Instead there was the sound of something being cut and the top of the tree slowly slid off from the bottom half of the tree. The thought that getting away would be harder than she had first anticipated crossed her mind before a beam of blue light zoomed past her and nearly hit Tazaru.

Tsuna whipped around to see where it had come from. Standing on a tree branch just above her was Lal Mirch. Just as Tsuna was about to speak Lal raised her weapon and fired three more beams of light towards Tazaru, forcing him back.

"Reinforcements." Tazaru muttered.

"Aniki I'm joining the fight." Nosaru yelled as he rushed toward Tazaru but Lal fired a beam towards him Nosaru forcing him away from his partner.

"I'd heard a lot about you but you're not nearly as strong as I'd been told if you can't even take care of these weaklings." Lal said once she'd jumped down from the tree branch to stand next to Tsuna. She then proceeded to light one of her rings and insert it into an opening in one of the boxed around her waist. The box sprung open and a centipede dashed out towards their attackers.

Nosaru slashed at it with his scythe but the centipede dodged and wrapped itself around him. Storm flames began to cover the box animal's body as Nosaru struggled to move it. Within a few seconds all of his flames had been drained and he went limp in the centipedes grip.

"Nosaru!" Tazaru cried as he rushed towards the young man. Lal let him since Nosaru no longer posed a threat.

"He not hurt is he?" Tsuna asked worriedly, she wanted to run to his side as well. Lal furrowed her brows and frowned at her question.

"He isn't yet. You shouldn't worry about your opponents well being." She replied.

"Yet?" Tsuna questioned as Lal raised her arm to fire at them. "Wait!" Tsuna cried, lunging for her arm. She knocked it off target just as Lal fired and the projectile hit a tree instead. Lal turned to Tsuna and grabbed her top roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid brat." She yelled in her face.

"P-Please don't hurt them." Tsuna pleaded with her. Tazaru had rush towards them while they had been fighting and Lal pushed Tsuna back roughly as he bought his scythe down to slash them. He ignored Tsuna and went after Lal since she was the only one attacking them.

Lal fired a shot at Tazaru but he dodge, as he did she fired another one at him. It was just about to hit when Tsuna pulled him out of the way. They both looked at her in confusion before Tazaru shook her off and went back to fighting Lal. It was just about to hit when Tsuna pulled him out of the way. They both looked at her in confusion and Lal's face changed to that of anger and annoyance before Tazaru shook Tsuna off and went back to fighting Lal.

Tsuna was so concentrated on the fight she almost didn't the sigh and creepy 'Nufufufu' laugh that emanated from behind her. Just as she was about to jump into the fight yet again a pillar of fire erupted between them. They both jumped back surprised and searched the surrounding area for the attacker.

When they saw no one they turned back to look at each other but Tazaru had a strange reaction. When he looked at Lal his eyes went wide and he began to look around frantically again.

"Nufufufufu. He can't see us thanks to my illusions." A familiar voice said. Turning to see who had spoken Tsuna and Lal set their eyes upon a young boy, probably about ten. He had a melon shaped hairstyle and if it weren't for his age Tsuna would have instantly thought he was Daemon Spade.

"Who are you?" Lal demanded whilst raising her weapon to point at him.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi's ally." He said with a sly smile. Without lowering her weapon Lal looked at Tsuna and she shook her head to show she had no idea what he was talking about. After a moment of thinking Lal made up her mind and lowered her weapon.

"Let's get out of here first, introductions later." She said tossing her head in the direction she wanted them to go. Nodding Tsuna followed her with the young boy close behind. They left a confused Tazaru swinging his scythe around wildly hoping to hit them. Lal had left him unharmed because she felt finishing him off would cause too much trouble thanks to Tsuna.

Whilst running Tsuna managed to trip a total of eighteen times, they only stopped when Lal had finally had enough of Tsuna's clumsiness and turned around to yell at her about she should learn to run properly. She then proceeded to slap Tsuna as many times as she had fallen. Once she had calmed down Lal decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Lal Mirch, I work for the CEDEF. It was my job to guide you to the Vongola base." She said looking at Tsuna while she sat on the ground nursing her swollen cheeks.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuna muttered.

"And you are?" Lal asked turning to the young boy who had been standing to the side watching them with an amused look on his face.

"My name is Daemon Spade." He began.

"What!" Tsuna yelled clearly surprised.

"Oh? You've heard of me?" He asked looking pleased.

"You're not the first generations mist guardian, are you?" Tsuna asked worriedly while standing up slowly. She sincerely hoped he wasn't.

"Nufufufufu well done. To be more exact I'm the reincarnation of the Daemon Spade but I don't like the name my mother gave me so let's stick with Daemon Spade." He said. Tsuna lit her dying will flames just in case.

"What's your objective?" She said coldly. Upon seeing Tsuna's reaction Lal also got into a battle stance, and looked at Daemon, waiting for a response. Daemon was perturbed by Tsuna's reaction and took a step back before answering.

"My objective is for the Vongola to rise in power and to do that I need to get rid of the Millefiore and their leader Byakuran. I came to help you because you gave birth to Elena's reincarnation and she would be sad if you died." Daemon said warily. Tsuna relaxed slightly at his response because it meant he was on their side.

"Wait, have the others of the first generation reincarnated too?" She asked remembering Giotto. Now that she thought about it he looked exactly like Vongola Primo.

"Yes they have." He said looking less than happy.

"Why?" Lal interjected with.

"About ten years ago the sky Arcobaleno Aria sent all of the first generation a message using her sky flames. She said that the in the future many lives would be in danger and the only way to stop it would be for us to reincarnate. I doubt the truth of her words but Giotto believed her so here we are." Daemon explained.

"Then why didn't Giotto tell me about this?" Tsuna asked suddenly suspicious of his story.

"I'm the only one of us who remembers." He replied. Lal raised her weapon to point at him. She didn't believe his story at all.

"So you can't prove anything you've said." Lal said accusingly. He simply narrowed his eyes in annoyance at her.

"Why are you the only one that remembers?" Tsuna asked. She believed him slightly.

"I'm not sure but I think it's because they had already passed on to the other side while my soul stayed here." He said and was surprised when he saw that Tsuna seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Lal asked Tsuna and she nodded.

"Yeah and my intuition is telling me he's telling the truth." She said ending her dying will mode.

"I don't care what you're intuition is telling you." Lal snapped back. Tsuna cringed at this and realised that Lal wasn't going to believe her if she said it was her intuition because she didn't know that Tsuna had Hyper Intuition.

"I-I just know he's telling the truth. It makes sense." Tsuna said.

"How does it make sense?" Lal said back getting rather annoyed.

"W-We should take him back to the Vongola base, if you see Giotto and a picture of the first generation you'll realise he's telling the truth." Tsuna tried to reason with Lal. Daemon just stood there quietly.

"He could be an enemy. I'm not taking him to our base." Lal yelled back.

"B-but if he is that means we've captured an enemy." Tsuna said clutching at straws. Lal glanced from Tsuna to Daemon; she was clearly anger, before speaking.

"Fine, but only if we knock him out before we get there and I need to check him for any tracking devices." She conceded. Tsuna smiled brightly at this but Daemon did not look happy.

"I do not wish to be knocked out." He said.

"Shut up." Lal said before smacking him on the head, hard. Daemon tried to cast some illusions to escape but Lal simply said "I'm not falling for those" before proceeding to repeatedly hit him on the head, trying to knock him out.

Tsuna sighed as she watched them. 'I'm sorry Enma but it looks like I'm going to be working with Daemon' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

This future ark is going to be quite a few chapters long. Hope you don't mind.

Even though the poll is closed you can still request pairings and scenes you'd like to read. They just won't affect the final pairing.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed :D

x. Yuee .x just in case you didn't realise I did reply to you're review my computer just deleted your name (It has something against names with . in them) I've put you name next to your reply now.

**Review replies:**

Ninadearnumber: Byakuran is the daddy. I feel a little bad that the final pairing is mean't to be 1827 and Hibari hasn't been in the recent chapters much. His TYLself will be appearing next chapter.

3 cups 0f tea: Well I couldn't have Tsuna getting into a proper fight with Byakuran because she's pregnant so technically Dino saved Tsuna's babies. Giotto's going to in this a lot so yeah there'll be a lot of fluff.

nyanko1827: Hibari will be in the next chapter and he'll have some alone time with Tsuna. :D

skepsis66: The future bit is going to be very long. I hope you like it.

fan girl 666: I couldn't have Gokudera being mean to Tsuna forever but the young Gokudera will be coming back.

Tigerlilie69: They're twins. I was planning on making Tsuna's death preventable.

Akahama Nera: Sorry there was no romance this chapter but there will be plenty next chapter.

ZucchiniPiupiu: No cliffie this time. Life got in the way of this update, sorry.

Blueberryxn: I wasn't going to write that scene but I can if you want me to.

dark .driex .07: Giotto is Byakuran's child. The main pairing is 1827 because it came out top in the poll I made. Although there will a lot of other pairings before the end.

KitsuneNaru: Not really sure how to reply to one word but I hope you liked it.

hiyomi: I'm happy you like the chapter so much :) Dino doesn't know anything about her so he kind of sees her as an enemy. I will write the scene where Byakuran realises she's a girl eventually.

13animenurd13: Basically Tsuna had Byakuans babies and dies in child birth but the chapter kind of told you that. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen next :P

Belletiger BT: I tried to make Gokudera mature, I'm glad it worked. Hibari next chapter.

Taira-Keimei: Yup Tsuna was impregnated by Byakuran. I'm glad I've improved :) and feedback on what you liked and didn't like so much always helps me improve. I will do my best! Thank you for you're support :D

YuujouKami: Byakuran is the Daddy :D


	15. Chapter 15: Base

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Sorry for the wait. Credit must be given again to Belletiger BT for her ideas.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Tsuna was sitting on a mound of patchy grass with her knees pressed tightly against her chest. So far Lal had been unsuccessful in her repeated attempts to knock Daemon out. The whole scene had been a little entertaining but Tsuna was starting to worry that thing would break out into a fight since they had been arguing for some time now and both of them were getting ticked off. Plucking up her courage she opened her mouth.

"Uh h-hey." She said but neither of them acknowledged that she had spoken or even paid the slightest bit of attention to her. "Lal, Daemon!" She called out louder this time as she leaned towards them slightly. They both turned to look at her irked. "M-maybe-"

"Be quite." They said in unison before turning to yell and accuse each other of copying what they had said. Tsuna flinched back and sighed whilst deciding it would be better if she didn't interfere, it would only end in pain. She turned to stare up at the clear sky just a little puff of yellow flew over head. For a moment she thought she recognised it but it was gone before she could figure out from where.

After about fifteen boring yet somehow excitingly scary minutes Daemon and Lal came to an agreement, without having to resort to violence. They decided that Daemon would be blindfolded while they walked to the Vongola's hideout. Lal had taken out a knife and ripped a piece of the bottom of her cloak to use as the blindfold. She was currently tying the red fabric around Daemons head.

Once she had double checked that he couldn't see, by pretending to punch him and seeing if he flinched, she pulled Tsuna to her feet with a rough yank and began to walk away from both of them. Tsuna ran after her but when she glanced she saw that Daemon hadn't moved and realised he would need to be shown the way. She went back to him and tugged his hand signalling for him to follow her. He walked after her easily and tripped less than she did. It made her wonder if he truly couldn't see.

"I can't explain anything right now but once we get to the Vongola base I'll tell you everything about the people who attacked you earlier and what's happening right now." Lal called back to them out of the blue, startling Tsuna.

"Okay." Tsuna replied a little embarrassed at being surprised. She already knew what was going on so she didn't really need an explanation. Her only questions were when had the Millefiore first attacked and did Byakuran know about her and her children.

They had been for a long time and dusk was beginning to settle in when Lal stopped suddenly, her posture tense. Tsuna, who had been walking directly behind her, bumped into her back with a light 'umf'. She stumbled back slightly, knocking into Daemon, and looked up at Lal's back.

"Lal?" she asked quietly whilst rubbing her nose. Lal didn't say anything before grabbing Tsuna by the shoulder and pushing her behind a large moss covered rock. She fell in to the earthy ground dragging Daemon with her. As she tried to get up Lal shoved her hand in front of her face. In the murky twilight light Tsuna could see that she was holding some small chains.

"If you've got any rings put these on them." Lal said before jerking her head towards Daemon and saying "do the same for him." Tsuna nodded in response and took the chains. She wrapped one chain around her Vongola gear and then turned to attend to Daemon.

"Do you have any rings?" She asked. Daemon lifted up his right hand in response, on his middle finger was plain looking ring. Tsuna wrapped the chain around it and turned back to Lal.

A loud thudding sound, like slow heavy footsteps, reverberated through the forest making the branched of the trees shake. Tsuna peered over the rock and got a glimpse of what looked like a Gola Mosca before she yanked down by Lal.

"Stay down." She hissed as she crouched over Tsuna.

"What's going on?" Daemon asked calmly. Lal shot him a glare, which he couldn't see.

"It's a Strau Mosca, a scout." She said as the Mosca turned towards them causing Tsuna to panic slightly.

"It's coming this way." Tsuna said in a frightful whisper.

"Stop worrying it's looking for the power of the rings. As long as we have the mammon chains on our rings it won't find us." Lal stated calmly but the Mosca kept heading for them. Suddenly there was a strange beeping noise and a light flashed on the Mosca. Lal's eyes narrowed and her body tensed even more at this.

"Do any of you have any more rings?" Lal asked in a hurry. Daemon shook his head as Tsuna dug around in her pockets.

"I don't think- ah! The ring Lancia gave me." Tsuna said when she felt the small ring in her pocket and scolded herself for making the same mistake as the first time she went to the future. Pulling it out, she showed it to Lal. In response Lal ripped Daemons blind fold off and turned in the direction of the Mosca. By now it had raised its hand ready to fire.

"When I start attacking that thing run for it." Lal said apprehensively before a darkened figure appeared in the air behind the Mosca.

"Attack de squalo." A voice called along with a light clang of metal just as they were getting ready to fight. The Mosca had stopped moving and standing next to it was a tall black haired man with a small scar on his chin.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried in happiness and surprise when she saw him. He stared at them in confusion.

"Huh? I came to pick up a CEDEF but who are you guys?" He asked referring to Tsuna and Daemon.

"It's me Tsuna." She said but he still looked confused. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." She clarified.

"But you're dead." He replied looking even more perplexed. 'That was blunt' She thought sweat dropping.

"T-the ten year bazooka." Tsuna began.

"Ah! Say no more, I understand." He said happy that he had grasped the situation. He then gave a sad smile. "It's nice to see you again." He said in a strained voice. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and looked away. Realising this Yamamoto turned his attention to Daemon. Lal was currently trying to get the blindfold back on him but he wasn't being very cooperative.

"He's coming with us, I'll explain on the way." Lal said once she had successfully blindfolded Daemon again.

"Oh? Sure, this way." He said to Lal before slinging an arm around Tsuna's shoulder and pulling her forward with him. "I'd forgotten how short you are." He laughed. Tsuna barely reached his chest so he had to visibly lean down to get his arm around her. She could feel his abs press again her back slightly and the closeness made her heart beat faster. "Older Yamamoto is really tall... and hot." Her mind thought for her making her mentally scream at herself. The pigment in her face went from pink to red and she hastily tried to change the situation.

"I-Isn't it hard to walk like that?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto thought for a moment, which seemed like an eternity to Tsuna, and then made a noise of agreement and straightened up. Tsuna sighed in relief before Yamamoto decided to rest his arm on her head which left her stumbling and leaning in towards his chest. She couldn't make up her mind on which position was more embarrassing and uncomfortable but other people had done a lot worse to her.

"Shouldn't we hurry up? At this rate we won't make it until nightfall." Lal said from behind them. She had been pushing Daemon forward to follow them.

"Ah, my bad, I forgot to tell you that the information you were given about the location of the hideout was false. We're nearly there." He said grinning and pulling away from Tsuna. After taking a few steps forward he pulled out a small blue box and ignited a flame on one of the two rings that adorned his fingers. The box burst open a little blue bird flew out and circled around Yamamoto causing a gust of wind and making leaves to fly up into the air.

A drop of rain splashed onto Tsuna's cheek followed by a torrent of that rain spilled down from the sky like a waterfall. Within second everyone but Yamamoto was soaked.

"This way." He called and peering through the rain Tsuna could see him standing on the step of a long, new looking, passageway that hadn't been there before. Tsuna rushed forward with Daemon, who was still blindfolded, and stopped when she was standing next to Yamamoto and safely out of the rain.

Daemon hadn't been expecting the step so he slipped on them and nearly took Tsuna with him on his fall. The impact sounded painful and Daemon looked very displeased.

"If we're at the Vongola base now would you kindly take this blindfold off?" Daemon said coldly. Tsuna looked towards Lal, she didn't look willing to grant his request but Tsuna decided to since they were at their destination. She fumbled with knot tying the back of the blindfold and felt a little silly when Daemon just pulled it off instead of untying it. He took a quick look around and smirked slightly when he say Tsuna.

"We're going down." Yamamoto said. Then after taking a long look at Tsuna he added "we'll get you some dry clothed once we're inside."

Tsuna blinked at him owlishly and looked down at herself. To her horror she saw that her top had gone see-through in the rain. Yamamoto chuckled apologetically when he saw the look on her face but this just made her more embarrassed. She flung she arms around her chest and hugged herself tightly.

Yamamoto started down the steps and Tsuna followed quietly after while Lal pushed Daemon after them. At the bottom they reached a door that looked like it belonged in a sci-fi movie.

"There are eight entrances to this place." Yamamoto explained as he lifted his palm and pressed it against a crisscrossed turquoise pad set into the wall. A flash of light ran across it and a moment later the door split open to reveal an elevator. The inside was bare but spacious and they all fit into it comfortably.

"Uh, Yamamoto?" Tsuna said nervously because something had been playing on her mind since she entered this place.

"Yes?" Yamamoto replied in a chipper fashion.

"Who built this place?" She asked taking a glance at him. Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck and hummed before relying.

"Well it wasn't just one person really." He said thoughtfully. "Hibari was the main instigator but I think Reborn was pretty keen on it to." He mumbled almost to himself. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat at the mention of their names but she ignored and concentrated more on the fact that so far this place had been identical to the base she had seen in the first future, which should be impossible because she was the one who had ordered it to be built.

"Do you know why?" She asked seeming just as lost in thought as Yamamoto.

"No." He replied before casting it out of his mind and brightening up. "Not that it matters." He said with a light laugh.

The elevator stopped with a soft ding and the door parted for them again. A large room with what looked like hundreds of pillars was revealed to them.

"Hey, Stupid Uncle have you seen Uncle Gokudera? He called saying something about looking for someone named Tsuna." A young boy with pinkish red hair yelled to Yamamoto as he walked towards them. He stopped before reaching them because he noticed the people standing around his 'Stupid Uncle'. Yamamoto's eyes shot to Tsuna before looking back at the boy.

"I'll call him to clarify things with him. Can you look after our guests for a while?" Yamamoto asked with a smile. The boy grunted in response and Yamamoto turned to the people he had been leading. "This is-" he began.

"G." Deamon finished for him. Everyone turned to him surprised but G's face darkened into scowl.

"You know each other? That makes things easier." Yamamoto laughed as he pulled a light blue phone out of his breast pocket.

"We go to the same school." G explained, his eyes never leaving Daemon's face. Satisfied with the answer Yamamoto started to punch a number into his phone as he walked off to a corner of the room.

"I'm surprised you know of me considering I'm in the year above you." Daemon chuckled.

"You're famous in our school for being such a weirdo." G said with a scoff. This annoyed Daemon.

"That's not what the female population of our school seem to think." He shot back a little triumphantly.

"I wouldn't be proud about being thought of as a pervert." G mocked and Daemon's mood darkened again. He looked like he wanted to smack G.

"N-No need to fight." Tsuna said trying to intervene and diffuse the situation.

"Who the hell are you?" G demanded.

"M-Me? I'm Tsuna." She replied.

"You're the person Uncle Gokudera is looking for?" G said shocked.

"Don't ignore me brat." Daemon said menacingly but before thing could escalate Yamamoto returned.

"Sorry for the wait." He said happily unaware of the mood. G shot him a powerful glare before speaking.

"Who are these people?" He asked angrily.

"They're guests. I'll explain everything in a sec but first we need to find Reborn." Yamamoto replied.

"Che, I know where the old man is, follow me." G said with a scowl.

"Thanks." Yamamoto said as they all walked after him. At the end of the room was entrance to a hallway. There was no door but instead purple lines of light ran horizontally across the entrance. They walked through them without any problems but Lal was the last to go through and Tsuna, remembering what happened last time, stopped to catch her. Unfortunately Tsuna overestimated her strength as instead of catch Lal as she fell she ended up trapped underneath her on the floor. She gave a loud 'HEEEEIIIIIIIIII' as they fell which caught everyone attention.

"Hey, are you alright?" G asked a little concerned.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." Yamamoto said pulling Lal off Tsuna and into his arms. Seeing Tsuna's and G's worried faces he added "don't worry she'll be fine soon." Tsuna lifted herself off the floor and dusted her knees a bit before taking in her surroundings. The place looked very similar to the first one she'd seen. The only difference was that this one had a little bit more of a Japanese feel to it and it was a lot cleaner.

Turning to the other she realised they had walked on ahead of her. After a little jump of surprise she trotted after them. By the time she caught up with them they had reached a set of ornate double doors. G opened it and held it open for G but when Daemon tried to follow in after him he let the door go and it nearly slammed into face. G smirked at him and walked off into the room.

Tsuna peered into the room before properly entering it. She was wondering if the Reborn she was about to meet was the one from the past or if the future one had somehow managed to survive. To her disappointment she didn't see him. The only other person in the room apart from the people she had been with was a tall man with curly sideburn in an expensive suit.

"Yamamoto-kun where is Reborn?" She asked as she walked into the room. Yamamoto, who had been setting Lal down on a sofa, turned to look at her quizzical. The strange man she didn't know smirked widely and G gave an incredulous look. Tsuna felt like she had suddenly said something really stupid.

"He's right here." Yamamoto said as he put a hand on the tall mans shoulder. Tsuna took a good look at the man and noticed that he did indeed look a lot like Reborn.

"What!" She yelled leaving her mouth hanging open. Reborn lifted a finger to her chin and applied some light pressing making snap her mouth shut.

"It's unbecoming to leave your mouth open like that." He said in a mocking tone. Then trailing his finger across her skin and down to her neck he placed his hand on her collarbone and leaned in to her. "This is what I really look like. Do you like it?" He asked his smirk widening even more. Tsuna stood there almost at a loss for words.

"H-how?" Was the only thing she managed to say. Chuckling he trailed his hand up to her neck and placed his other one on her shoulder.

"There was a competition to reduce the number of the Arcobaleno and needless to say I won." Reborn said proudly. Then an object suddenly whizzed through the air towards Reborn. He caught it with ease and turned to the person had thrown it. G stood there looking furious.

"Don't go flirting with random women you shitty old man." G yelled at him.

"I wasn't flirting I was explaining." Reborn replied whilst setting the picture down on the table.

"It sure as hell didn't look like that." G shot back and Reborn sighed, it looked like these kinds of fights were common.

"Think what you like." He said before turning to the rest of the room. "I'm guessing you all have some questions, now's the time to ask them."

"Questions only." G hissed. Ignoring him Reborn launched into explain the current situation. Tsuna stood there quietly since she already knew what was going on. The only thing that surprised her was that Byakuran had started attack a long time ago, about nine years ago to be more exact. When he had heard the last Vongola heir was dead, meaning Tsuna, he to move his men into position and a month later he attacked. According to Reborn the circumstances of her death and the birth of her children had been kept a secret that only the very top of the Vongola knew about so Byakuran shouldn't know about them. Tsuna also learnt that until last year Timoteo had been in charge but he had passed away and the guardians were currently running the Vongola until her children were old enough to take over.

"So right now we need to gather all the guardians together." Reborn concluded.

"Do you know where the rest of them are?" Tsuna asked after a long silence.

"Ryohei should be arriving here soon but that's all." Reborn replied.

"What about Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked with a sudden thought.

"We believe he's in Namimori somewhere." He said thoughtfully.

"Isn't there a door linking his base to ours?" Tsuna asked and Reborn raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I believe so." He said wondering how she knew.

"I think I know where it is." She replied cheerily and everyone looked at her surprised.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Reborn said sceptically.

"Errr Hyper Intuition?" Tsuna replied hopefully.

"Lead the way then." Reborn said but he didn't seem to be buying her excuse. Tsuna smile sheepishly and walked out of the room and down a few corridors with everyone but Lal and Yamamoto following her. Yamamoto had stayed behind to look after Lal. She only took a wrong turn once and hoped that no one had noticed. Tsuna stopped in front of a large metal door.

"I don't think this door has ever been used before." Reborn mused as Tsuna open the door. Inside was a traditional Japanese hallway with small round windows. A young boy with blonde, almost white, hair stared at them impassively from the other side.

"No trespassers allowed." He said as he got into a fighting stance. Out of his pocket he pulled a pair of handcuffs and was about to attack them when a voice stopped him.

"Stand down Alaude." From behind the boy Hibari stepped forward. His eyes scanned over the herbivores before him until they landed on one in particular, Tsuna. His eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight of her.

"You." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

Next chapter is going to be centered on Hibari mainly.

I tried to make it slightly longer as a sorry for taking so long to update so please review. :D

**Review Replies:**

13aimenurd13:They didn't recognise her. It has been nine years.

fan girl 666: Daemon and Elena will be a couple as you'll see in the next chapter.

Tigerlilie69: He doesn't currently know because I wanted to write about his reaction when he finds out.

YuujouKami: I wasn't intending her to when I wrote that bit but I liked the idea.

nyanko1827: Haha, yeah Hibari is not happy about that. :)

Blueberryxn: Kay, just say if you change your mind.

dark-driek-07: Less Hibari than I had intended in this chapter. All the first gen will go through some training. Some of them already have.

AnimeLuver2224: Thank you for reviewing. I'm happy you like it. :D

starred: Reborn will get some Tsuna love but I'm not sure about the threesome.

hiyomi:Byakuran doesn't really know anything right now. Sorry for the update wait, life got in the way.

Taira-keimei: Thanks :D. I hate the whole time paradox thing so I'm going to copy amano sensei and pull out the different universes card :P

x. Yue .X: I think this chapter answered a lot of your questions but I hope you still find it interesting. yeah the main pairing is 1827 but there will also be a lot of R27.

Belletiger BT: I'm glad you liked it :D


	16. Chapter 16: Hibari

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Sorry for the late update. This chapter was reeeeeeeally hard to write :(

Credit must be given to Belletiger BT.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Hibari stared at the woman before him, her long spiky hair, her soft brown eyes; she was the spitting image age of the young woman he had once cared for more than anything in the world. The only woman he had ever cared for.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" He said in a venomous tone. The woman before him flinched just like Tsuna would have which pulled at his heart strings and he hated that.

"Ah uh H-Hibari-san y-you may not recognise me-" She began, visibly shrinking back in fear because of Hibari's tone and hostile glare.

"I recognise you." He interrupted, clearly impatient. 'How could I not?' He thought to himself.

"O-oh, w-well uh y-you see the uh ten year bazooka, it's a device that Lambo has-" Tsuna continued with much difficulty but Hibari hardly heard the rest of what she was saying. Realisation pooled in his heart like cold ice, it bought him no happiness. This was Tsuna. Tsuna was alive...No. No, Tsuna was dead. She hadn't been bought back and eventually the girl in front of him would disappear. He wouldn't lose her twice. He couldn't lose her twice.

How he hated the memory of her death, no, he hated every memory of her. The happy ones only reminded him of how much he missed her and the sad ones only reminded him of how he failed her. Failed to save her, failed to protect her and failed to understand her.

There was a long silence as memories Hibari would rather forget began to resurface. Her laughing face the first time she had watched him training Hibird to sing, her crying face the first time she had told him about the father of her baby and her cold lifeless face right after she had given birth when he had first told her he loved her.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly, he didn't want her here. Tsuna just stared at the floor, for some reason she was finding it very hard to speak.

"We need to gather everyone of the guardian's and that includes you." Reborn said stepping in since the atmosphere between Tsuna and Hibari was very icy.

"Then only call me when you need me." Hibari said coldly as he tore his eyes away from Tsuna to look at Reborn. "Alaude close and lock the door." He added as he turned and began to walk away. From behind him he could hear the sound of beeping as Alaude typed the emergency locking code in and the gentle thud as the door closed.

Closing his eyes he let a shaky breath. He could remember the last time he had felt this much emotion. Maybe the last time he had seen Tsuna?

She had been sitting in her bed, only half an hour before she had been complaining about abdomen pains and it wasn't the first time.

"I'm fine now, you should go to school." She had said turning towards the window sill where he was sitting.

"Hn." Had been his only response but he didn't move. They had sat in comfortable silence for at least ten minutes until Tsuna spoke again. He liked that about her, she never tried to force a conversation.

"I'm fine, really. You're already late." Tsuna said. He had turned to look at her and for a moment he couldn't look away, she truly was beautiful, but he hadn't let the expression on his face change. With a soft sigh he had gotten up from the sill and walked over to where Tsuna was sitting. He sat down on the side of the bed and Tsuna had suddenly found a great interest in her fingers.

Although it had looked like he wasn't paying any attention to her he had seen all her nervous glances at him and the way she had inched her hand closer to his to try and casually hold his hand only to pull it back when he turned to look at her because of the sudden skin contact. He remembered how her actions had made him want to smile, and in return he had taken a hold of her hand, and brought it up to his lips, to plant a light kiss upon it. A light blush had crept across her face and he had almost smirked because of it. He loved making her blush; she looked so cute when she did.

"Will you go if I go to the hospital?" She'd asked with a loving sigh and he'd paused a moment to think about. She could be very stubborn when she wanted to be but so could he. Eventually he had conceded on the grounds that she must go to the hospital. In reflection he wished he had been the one to take her but even that wouldn't have made any difference, but he wished their parting word had been different.

As he had been about to jump out the window to leave, she had presumably seen the dissatisfaction on his face, and she called after him.

"I told you not to worry. I'll be here when you get back, it's not like I can go anywhere you can't find me."

In the present time Hibari gritted his teeth in anger. She'd certainly found somewhere he couldn't follow her to, not that he hadn't thought about it but she would never forgive him if he did.

He'd know something was wrong the moment he had found her house empty when he returned from school. He'd waited five hours for her to come home but when she didn't he went to the hospital to look for her.

The receptionist had given him an annoying apologetic look when he had mentioned her name and he had been tempted to bite her to death right then but since he had needed information from her he didn't. When she dared to lie to him about her being dead, or at least he thought it was a lie, he had bitten her to death in the most painful manner he could think of.

Whilst walking through the hospital he had spotted Tsuna's mother but completely ignored her when he'd seen her crying in the waiting room. He hadn't wanted to know why; he only wanted to see Tsuna. That's when the baby had stopped him, although he wasn't a baby anymore and hadn't been for quite a while. He looked drained and frustrated.

"Hibari-" Reborn began.

"Where's Tsuna." Hibari cut in. Reborn had narrowed his eyes in annoyance but let it slide, he wasn't in the mood for fighting. With a strained sigh he spoke again.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Hibari replied rhetorically. Reborn turned away and gave a jerk of his head as a signal for him to follow. They passed through numerous white hallways that looked almost identical. Just when he had been getting annoyed Reborn entered a room to their left. Following after him his annoyance had only grown once he had entered the room.

The room had been empty, not only was it empty, it was also a mortuary. Anger and fear mixed in his stomach, but he had chosen to concentrate on the anger. Without warning he had whipped put his tonfas and charged at Reborn but the man had been ready and unsurprised. He made Leon turn into a pair of handcuffs and knocking Hibari's tonfas out of his hands he had handcuffed his wrists together.

Before he had the chance to retaliate Reborn had opened one of the small doors in the wall and pulled out the metal slab inside. A figure lay upon it but he had refused to look down. His eyes had never left Reborn.

"Look at her Hibari." Reborn had said, his fedora covering his eyes. Hibari had refused to comply. "Face the truth." Reborn had muttered but still he would look down. "She's dead!" Reborn had yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

With a lot of effort he had looked down. Tsuna lay there lifeless. So little had changed about her in death but the fact she was dead was clear. The stillness of her body hadn't looked at all peaceful.

Unable to bear the sight he had closed his eyes and fought down the swelling despair inside him.

"Tsuna." He had said in a shaking whilst taking a slow glance in the hope that his eyes had deceived him. Reborn left Hibari alone with Tsuna but he hardly even registered it when he left.

"Tsuna." He whispered again lifting a finger to her face but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. "Tsuna, wake up. Even Herbivores have ways of surviving, you're stronger than this. I telling you to come back to me, you're my herbivore, so wake up. I need you; I love you." He vaguely remembered his face feeling slightly wet, but he had no idea how long he stayed in there.

After the shock had set in he had gone on a rampage, destroying everything and everyone he could get him tonfas on. It had become an almost unspoken rule that no one ever spoke of the week after her death, although that was more out of trauma than fear.

Bringing himself back to the present he felt like he needed some kind of outlet for his frustration; Kusakabe should be free for a good pounding. His thoughts were interrupted by Alaude who was still standing behind him by the door.

"Hibari-Sensei what should I do about her?" He asked. Hibari turned around hoping that the 'her' he was referring to was not the woman he was thinking of, unfortunately it was. Tsuna was standing on their side of the door looking up at him a little scared.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to sound cold instead of sad. It came out exactly how he wanted it to.

"I-I wanted to ask you w-why you were being so cold." Tsuna said greatly embarrassed.

"Why do you wish to know that?" He asked although he already knew why he just didn't want to answer her question. Tsuna's face went a deeper shade of pink as she stared at the floor unsure of how to answer him. Truthfully she had gone through the door after him on impulse and was unsure why.

"If all you are going to do is crowd then leave." Hibari said when he got no response from her. She gulped, audibly, and he could see that she was trying to formulate a response.

"I-I-" Tsuna stuttered.

"Leave." Hibari commanded. He could see Alaude tying in the pass code to reopen the door behind her. With a large intake of breath she looked up at him and spoke.

"D-do you hate me?" She said it so quickly she hardly had time to stutter. Hibari paused for a moment, but only a moment, before answering.

"Isn't that obvious? I hate little sluts and liars. They're the worst kind of herbivores." Hibari replied with an impassive face.

"W-what I-I'm not-" Tsuna burst out.

"Whoever said I was referring to you?" Hibari replied looking amused. Only the dark look in his eyes betrayed how he really felt.

"B-but you said." Tsuna replied, confused and a little embarrassed.

"I never said you were one." Then smirking, on the outside, he added. "But I guess we can add stupid to the list." Tsuna could feel tears creeping into the corners of her eyes.

"A yes would have sufficed." Tsuna said her voice shaking slightly. Hibari couldn't smile anymore, no matter how much he tried, so he went back to looking impassive. He never talked like that to anyone but he wanted Tsuna gone and this was the best way to achieve distance between them and make sure she didn't try to get close to him. He wasn't prepared to deal with the emotions it had taken him nine years to burry. Over the years he had learnt, from Reborn, how to be just as cruel with words as he was with his tonfas.

Behind Tsuna the door was now open, Reborn, G, and Daemon were still there. From the looks of things Daemon and G had been fighting, but considering the fact that they weren't anymore, they had probably stopped when the door had opened. Reborn on the other hand was leaning against the opposing wall and it looked like he hadn't even bothered to try and stop them.

"Oi, we waited for you so hurry, let's go." G announced gruffly, when he had noticed that the door was now open. Tsuna spun around to face them, surprised at the sudden voice.

"You didn't wait. You're argument, with Daemon, over whether to wait lasted so long she finished what she was doing." Reborn interjected with, clearly mocking him. G glared daggers at Reborn, but he ignored it. Turning his attention to Tsuna, his expression turned to one of mild shock when he saw the tears that teetered at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"What happened?" Reborn asked in a serious tone. His question drew G's and Daemon's attention to how close to tears Tsuna looked.

"Nothing." Tsuna said whilst trying, and failing, to inconspicuously wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Like hell it's nothing." G replied crassly. Tsuna felt a little embarrassed that they were seeing her in such a state, especially over something she thought was trivial. Hibari hated everyone, in her mind she was no exception, although he had been surprisingly malicious this time.

"Like the herbivore said, it's nothing. Now get lost, you're crowding is making me feel nauseous." Hibari said in a dark tone, his tonfas at the ready. Tsuna jumped in surprise when he spoke and immediately hurried for the door, fearing for her life. As the door closed after her Alaude glanced from her to Hibari. Hibari had picked him up when he was five so he knew him well enough to understand that his encounter with the girl had shaken him.

"Who was she?" Alaude asked after the doors had shut. Hibari ignored his question and stalked off to find Kusakabe. Alaude pondered the situation. His master was clearly unhappy at the appearance of that woman, but for him to act like that instead of biting her to death, something needed to be done about their relationship and fast.

On the other side three males looked expectantly at Tsuna. To be more accurate the two younger males looked at her expectantly whilst the older man began to figure things out on his own. Feeling utterly dejected, and very tired, Tsuna found she didn't have the strength in her to explain without breaking down into tears. Mustering up her remaining courage she purposely walked forward, past G and Daemon, whilst keeping her head low to avoid eye contact. G was about to stop her when a loud voice cut through the air.

"Tsuna! I'm so glad you're safe. I had the graveyard thoroughly searched the moment I realised your disappearance, but as expected you managed to find protection of your own and make it too our hideout. Please forgive my incompetence. I believe extra work, a reduction of food, and loss of at least two of my fingers should be an adequate punishment for me, unless you have some plans of your own-" Tsuna was almost startled out of her depression. There was only one person who would say those kinds of things and as she expected Gokudera was rushing toward her from the other end of the corridor. He only stopped speaking when he saw that Tsuna looked very close to tears.

"Uncle Gokudera!" G called out, a bright smile adorning his face. Then noticing the two people who were slightly behind him he added "Giotto-Sama, Elena-Sama!" Daemon snapped his attention to the people coming towards them at the mention of Elena's name. Upon seeing her he displayed an uncharacteristically happy and serene smile.

The two male children may have forgotten about Tsuna's sorrows but it was the only thing on Gokudera's mind. Once they reached them he got down on one knee and took Tsuna's hand into his. Tsuna blushed and looked away and tried to wipe the potential tears away from her eyes. Realising that it was something she didn't want to talk about Gokudera simply lifted her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss upon it. Then slowly, so as not to startle her, he stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her in to rest against his chest.

"There's no need to hold back. We're here for you now." He said gently. The tears in her eyes were welling up again but just when she was on the edge of tears a cloud of pink smoke enveloped her and Gokudera. She gave a startled 'HEIII' and the arms that where holding her disappeared. As the smoke cleared Tsuna found herself face to face with a younger, disgruntled Gokudera.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

Sorry for Hibari's OOCness. He's so hard to write! TT-TT. The main pairing will be 1827 and later on there will be a lot of romantic moments between them.

Over 200 reviews! Thank you soooooo much everyone XD

I have put up a poll on my profile asking if you would prefer a happy or sad ending.

**Review Replies:**

darkstar7789: :D Your review makes me really happy, thank you.

fan girl 666: All the first gen are going to turn up eventually. Reborn needed to be an adult in order to perv on Tsuna. Thank you :D

YuujouKami: His reaction was really hard to write. I kind of felt like changing it but since I'd already planned it I didn't. Daemon going to get into a lot of fight with G and the protective older brother Giotto.

Kichou: Hibari cares for her. Sorry if you were hoping for some romantic moments. This is a 1827 fic (although so far it hasn't seemed like one) so the only person for Hibari is Tsuna.

AnimeLuver2224: G is the kid of one of the characters. Alaude isn't related to any of the guardians.

13animenurd13: All of primos gen are being reborn into the generation after Tsuna.

kirin: Tsuna is 100% dead in the future but the knowledge they get from the future might change the past.

Blueberryxn: Lampo's going to be the next of the first gen characters to be introduced.

hentai18ancilla: Okay. 1827 and some scenes with other characters when Hibari isn't looking.

NekoxXxVanilla: Enma will be coming back into the story later. I will try and write that scene but you'll have to wait a few chapters while Tsuna and Hibari work out their relationship.

Taira-keimei: This chapter didn't follow the main storyline but I'll keep that in mind for the next chapters. The choice is Tsuna stays dead in every AU or going to the future creates and AU in which Tsuna lives.

nyanko1827: I love R27 as well. Even if the updates are late I won't drop this fic.

hiyomi: G's father will be revield soon. I'll be amazed if you can guess. All the guardian, apart from Ryohei, are single. I wasn't planning on having the tenth gen regain their memory.

TsubasaFan1230: Thank you. The next few chapters should stay relativly close to the canon.

Belletiger BT: Lampo should be next. Reborn is known for being a womanizer. Isn't he meant to have 8 girlfriends?


	17. Chapter 17: Time travel and cow children

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

I have to give credit to Belletiger BT for her ideas.

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Everyone stared in surprise at the sight of the younger Gokudera. It took a few seconds for him to register what had happened. A few moments ago he had been arguing with Lambo, the child had stolen some of his dynamite. The kid had started to cry when he hit him and pulled out the ten years bazooka but since he want to know where he had hidden his stuff he had tried to wrestle the bazooka off him and he was here. When realisation dawned upon him he pushed Tsuna away from him and yelled.

"What the hell! That damn stupid cow!" The force of his push sent Tsuna stumbling backwards and she hit against the wall with a mild thud. A few tears spilled from her eyes because of the pain and then her tears wouldn't stop. They tumbled down with increasing speed. She tried to wipe then away with her hand but more kept of replacing them.

"What the fuck? Stop crying!" Gokudera yelled, slightly panicked, thinking that she was crying because he had pushed her. Giotto and Elena glared at Gokudera, they like the older him a lot more.

"I-I'm sor-hic-sorry." Tsuna said as she gulped in air to try and calm herself down. Giotto stretched out a hand and placed it on her arm to try and comfort her.

"Idiot." Reborn said to Gokudera in an annoyed voice. Gokudera looked around and spluttered, unsure of what to do or say. He had no idea where he was or what was going on, he didn't even know who the person who had just called him an idiot was.

"Why should I care about that stupid whore?" He yelled defensively.

"Whore?" Elena repeated incredulously. Giotto looked livid while Daemon and G just stared at the scene before then with both worry and interest, although their worry was because of Elena's anger rather than Tsuna's emotional state.

"Well that's what she is." Gokudera said in an annoyed tone.

"She is not a whore!" Elena said raising her voice.

"Now, now, no need to get so angry my dear." Daemon said soothingly. Elena shot him a blood thirsty glare and he immediately shut up. In her past life Elena had been someone you never wanted to piss off but she had been a lot harder to anger.

"How the fuck would you know what she's like?" Gokudera spat out. Elena didn't know how to reply. From what people had told her about her mother she had always imagined her to be some kind of angelic maiden that would always help people. It was clear to see she wasn't angelic but was she really a whore?

"She's not a whore. Stop making presumptions when you hardly know her." Reborn said sensing how Elena was feeling. She was as easy to read as Tsuna. Elena looked up at Reborn in surprise before glimpsing at Tsuna. Reborn looked stern and confident in his words while Tsuna was still trying to stop crying. She might not know her mother that well but she wasn't going to start doubting her just because one person was bad mouthing her. With a little more confidence she turned back to Gokudera. He was trying to glare at Reborn.

"You're going to regret saying that." She said.

"Oh? Why's that?" He sneered back. Elena stepped up to him so that they were face to face and very close.

"Because your older version really cared for Tsuna and he told us that his younger self was a fool, and he was right." Elena said slamming her knee into Gokudera's groin. He keeled over, his hand covering his crotch. If he weren't in pain he would have hit Elena back.

Tsuna let out a little giggle, for some reason the whole scene had made her feel loved. Everyone, apart from Gokudera, looked at her perplexed. Suddenly an alarm started to go off and red lights began to flash.

"Heeii!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise.

"Damn." Reborn cursed whilst pulling out a gun. Tsuna and Gokudera looked around in confusion. Giotto grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled close to him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"That's the alarm. It means someone's snuck into our base" Giotto replied in a low voice. Everyone tensed and put their hand on any hidden weapons they had.

After a few an explosion could just about be heard over the alarm, and it sounded quite close. Reborn jerked his head as a signal for G to follow him. They stuck to the wall closest to the sound of the explotion and Reborn peered around the corner. All he could see was an empty corridor with a little bit of dust floating through the air.

"No one's the-" He began before another explosion cut him off. This one was very close and the smoke from it filled the corridor around the corner.

"Wahhhhhhhh." Came a familiarly bratty voice followed a similar sounding voice yelling the same thing. Reborn cursed under his breath again and raised his gun. G did the same as he had a similar looking gun in his hand. Giotto tugged at Tsuna's arm trying to pull her away from Reborn and G but she refused to move. He turned to Elena for help but she shook her head and refused to go anywhere, especially without Tsuna.

Taking another, quicker, glance around the corner Reborn saw two familiar children running towards them through some smoke that had been created by the explosion. He aimed a few shots behind them and they hit something that sounded metal, presumably a weapon. The children yelped at the sound of a gun and looked towards its source.

"Reborn!" The older child, with a cow print shirt, cried as he saw him.

"Stupid cow! Why did you lead the enemy here?" Reborn shouted back angrily. The cow child, Lambo, paled at Reborn's tone.

"I-it's just the one. I didn't know he was following us! I thought we lost him!" He said fearing for his life. Reborn save an angry sigh and fired a few more shots. He cursed the smoke that the explosions had caused since he couldn't see the enemy because of it. A part of him also had to admire how smart the enemy was to be able to find this place and even think of putting up a smoke screen.

To Reborn's surprise the smaller child, Lampo, pulled out an item that looked suspiciously like a pink grenade and through it behind him towards the enemy. The resulting explosion created two very large holes in the walls and the entire place was covered in smoke.

A vein nearly popped in Reborn's head since it was the child's fault he couldn't kill the enemy. As the two came around the corner that Reborn was stationed at he whacked his gun against the younger child's skull, knocking him out cold.

"What was that for?" The Lambo yelled in Lampo's defence.

"For being an idiot. I should whack you too for giving him those grenades." Reborn glowered back. Lambo visibly cowered as he pulled Lambo away from Reborn. Reborn turned back to trying to locate the enemy. He could now see a rough outline of the person and that was all he needed. Raising his gun he was about to fire when someone interrupted him.

"May I offer my services as an illusionist?" Daemon asked in the slight hope of getting back on Elena's good side. Reborn didn't even look at Daemon. "I'm very powerful." He continued. Reborn snorted in response. This greatly annoyed Daemon, he was not used to being ignored or underestimated. "I could take you on any day." He sneered angrily.

"Oh really? In that case why don't you take this enemy out all by yourself?" Reborn challenged hoping he would take up the offer. If he died trying then it was one more idiot out of the way and if he didn't he might be a powerful ally. It was also a good chance to get a look at his powers and if he refused then he could get this incident over with quickly.

"Fine, I will." Daemon said refusing to back down from such a blatant challenge. Mist flames swirled around him momentarily before an ornate scythe appeared in his hands. He then pulled out a pack of cards from his back pocket and fanned them out in his hand.

Taking Reborn's place again the wall he chucked the cards that where in his hand out into the hallway that the attacker was in. When the intruder saw them they turned into eyes that had a spade in them. The eyes then spread on to the walls and floor. The intruder tried to slash one of the eyes but his sword got stuck in the wall that the eye resided upon.

Seeing an opportunity to attack Daemon sprang forward towards the attacker. He used his mist flames to conceal his presence and aimed a slash towards the intruder. Unfortunately for Daemon the sword came free just before his attack and the hilt coincidently blocked some of the attack.

Relatively uninjured but startled the intruder jumped back and raised his sword in the direction of Daemon. He then lit up rain flames and spread them around the area to try and slow his invisible attacker's movements. Daemon didn't move because he had been startled by the attackers appearance.

From behind one of the walls that had been partially broken in the explosion caused by Lampo a figure leapt forward. For a brief moment Daemon though the figure might be another enemy and he readied himself for an attack. Instead the figure aimed for the intruder. With a swift ark of his weapon he hit him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Daemon recognised the figure as Yamamoto.

"Are you guys okay?" Yamamoto asked but received no reply. He could visibly see that Daemon was fine but he couldn't see the people hiding around the corners, although he knew they were there. Facing the intruder he walked backwards towards everyone else so he could check on them.

The intruder lay unconscious on the ground. Daemon kicked his sword away from his and turned him over so he could get a good look at him. He was young, about G's age, which meant he was younger than Daemon. The rest of the group moved out from behind the wall to inspect the battlefield. Giotto stood protectively in front of Tsuna so she had to lean over his shoulder to see the attacker.

See that they were fine Yamamoto stopped moving and looked back at the enemy. He let out an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his head as he stared at him. Despite the age difference Yamamoto and the intruder looked creepily similar. They had similar face, facial structure and even their weapons were alike.

"Asari." Daemon said with a scowl. Tsuna looked at him surprised before realisation set in.

"How do you know him?" G said raising his gun towards him. Yamamoto also raised his sword in preparation.

"We once worked together, a _long_ time ago." Daemon said, seeing that G wouldn't lower his gun he added. "If I were your enemy I wouldn't have taken him down."

"You could be tricking us." Reborn replied. Daemon glowered at Reborn.

"He's not." Tsuna said looking up at Reborn before turning to the others. "Trust me." Most of them didn't look convinced since they knew she was hiding something but Yamamoto and Reborn had enough faith in her to let it slide.

"Hate to interrupt but I think I've been here more than ten minutes." Gokudera said uncomfortably. He had recovered from Elena's kneeing enough to assess his situation.

"Something's blocking us from returning. I've been here for quite a while." Tsuna answered hastily, hoping that being useful might help their relationship. Gokudera cursed Lambo under his breath and stuck his hand s in his pockets.

"Maa maa. So what should we do with the intruder?" Yamamoto said.

"He's part of the Millefiore, what do you think we're going to do with him." Reborn retorted in an impatient tone. Tsuna had the sudden thought that they were going to kill him and since he was one of the reincarnated first generation she couldn't allow them to do that. If they could convince him he might become a powerful ally for defeating Byakuran. She just needed to know why he was with the Millefiore.

"W-wait! Don't hurt him." Tsuna said frantically as she stepped in front of Reborn.

"Why?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Yamamoto looked up at her in surprise, as did everyone else.

"W-we could get information out of him." Tsuna said hastily.

"That will still involve hurting him." Reborn replied quickly.

"H-he might give it to us willingly?" She said hopefully.

"Stop being naive." Reborn scorned. Then with a sigh and a wave of his hand he addressed Yamamoto. "Tie the kid up and lock him in one of the holding rooms. I'm sure Hibari can get some information out of him." The mention of Hibari bought Tsuna back into a slump. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lambo dragging Lampo across the ground. Too distract herself from anymore thoughts of Hibari she decided to ask about Lampo.

"Why is he here?" She asked referring to Lampo.

"He's my cousin. Anyone related to the Vongola was being attacked I decided to bring him here for safety." Lambo replied with a guilty expression. 'Where all the first generation born close to the Vongola?' Tsuna wondered before another thought crossed her mind. 'What connection does G have with the Vongola?'

"G, i-if you don't mind me asking, what connection do you have with the Vongola?" Tsuna asked turning towards him.

"My old man." He said glancing at her and pointing at Reborn. Tsuna stared back at him blankly. "My dad." He elaborated with a sigh. Tsuna look to Reborn and then back to G.

"What!" She yelled after the meaning of his words finally set in.

"Reborn is my father." G repeated crossly. Both Tsuna and Gokudera felt completely bewildered.

"Y-you finally settled for one person?" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"Bianchi." Reborn replied.

"And I wouldn't say he 'settled for one person' with all the flirting he does." G said accusingly. Reborn ignored the comment. While G continued to yell at Reborn Lambo leaned down to talk to Giotto.

"Who's the hot chick?" He asked. Giotto looked at him confused. Realsing that he didn't know who he was talking about he elaborated."The kitten with brown hair that just asked about Lampo and G." Giotto dead panned in response.

"That's my mother." He replied.

"Huh? What!" Lambo yelled. Everyone turned to look at them. They hadn't heard their conversation so they didn't know why Lambo was yelling. "B-but she's too young. She must have been six when she gave birth to you!"

"Time travel, thanks to your bazooka." Giotto explained with a sigh.

"Why's she still here?" Lampo asked whilst waving his hand in her direction.

"We don't know. It's the same for Gokudera." Giotto replied.

"I guess I should apologise for my younger self." Lambo said awkwardly. "But uh speaking of time travel there's something you guy should probably know." A part of Tsuna groaned at Lambo's words, they didn't sound good at all.

"What have you fucked up now?" G mocked. Lambo gulped at his words.

"Well on the way here we met up with Kyoko, I-pin, and Haru but when we got attacked we got spilt up from them and uh well I saw some pink smoke that kind of resembled the one that appears when the bazooka is used." He said timidly.

"Why didn't you check?" G yelled at him.

"W-we were being attacked!" Lambo said with tears in his eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You abandoned the girls while you were under attack and they may have been switched with their younger selves." Reborn said very slowly with increasing anger as he continued to speak.

"I-I would say abandoned but yes." Lambo practically whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

Results of the poll where unanimous. This fic will have a happy ending but that doesn't mean sad things can't happen before then :D

I have started another fic but this one will be my priority. I just felt I needed to write some G27.

**Review replies:**

purplebunny93: Thank you that's one of the best compliments I could possibly receive XD

Skyshamin: I love cliff hangers :D All the younger tenth generation have to appear at some point.

ZucchiniPiupiu: That what's most likely to happen.

Taira-keimei: That's a good idea but I just can't see Tsuna doing that. If she did she would be abandoning her children for nine years. The reason for her death this time is very different from the one in the canon so she wouldn't have been able to predict it.

TsubasaFan1230: Gokudera needed some redeeming and Hibari will get kinder later. That does make sense :D

moonpricesst15: YAY thank you :D

fan girl 666: Thanks. When I had the idea I couldn't resist doing it.

Blueberryxn: Lampo was kind of introduced in this chapter. I'm happy you like the apology I found it funny as I was writing. It felt like Gokudera to me.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Wow you review every chapter. You are now officially awesome in my mind :D Thanks for taking the time to do that. I needed an excuse to have an adult Reborn and that one fit nicely. Thanks for pointing out the mistake in chapter 7. Byakuran will always be an ass. I love how insane the Varia are. Natsu seems to get forgotten quite a lot. The other person was iemitsu I think. I have a horrible feeling I have written who it was anywhere. Sorry, my replies aren't in any order.

starred: He has a reason for his actions and it wont last forever.

NekoxXxVanilla: Thank you. Here is more.

Kichou: The future Hibari will be kinder to Tsuna later. Alaude wont be beating any sense into Hibari because he isn't strong enough but he will be interfering.

faiyaryuu: Mwahahah. I am rather mean to Tsuna but she'll get a happy ending... eventually.

nyanko1827: They're going to be in a relationship so it needed to be an emotional chapter. Since Daemon and Elena are kind of a couple in the real KHR I thought they should also be one in this fic.

hiyomi: The Hibari and Tsuna scene was really hard to do but I'm glad it came out well. The first gen will get their memories back a lot later. Currently only Daemon remembers.

AnimeLuver2224: Younger Gokudera is still mean. I'm really glad you think Hibari wasn't OOC. It makes me feel so much better.


	18. Chapter 18: Saving the girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Credit given to BelletigerBT for her ideas.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"You stupid cow." Reborn said in a growling voice. Lambo jumped back and squeaked in fear.

"R-Reborn! Punish Lambo later. Right now we need to go help the girls." Tsuna said as Reborn was raising his fist to hit Lambo. Seeing a change to escape unharmed Lambo jumped behind Tsuna and clung to her shirt. He bent down, whilst trying to hide behind her, making his breath hit the back of her neck, and tickle her. Tsuna tried to shuffle away from him but he wouldn't let go.

Giotto gave Lambo a huffy glare because of his behaviour, and slid close to Tsuna. Noticing her brother's rather protective attitude Elena felt a little left out and decided to get closer to Tsuna as well. Reborn watch Tsuna's discomfort at suddenly being surrounded in mild amusement. For some reason seeing her in pain, emotional or physical, always made him feel a little happier.

"Where did you last see the girls?" Reborn asked when he decided that Tsuna was suffering enough.

"I-In Namimori's factory district." Lambo replied warily.

"Yamamoto we're going to find the girls. The rest of you can stay here. Don't forget to delivers the intruder to Hibari before you leave." Reborn said the last part to Yamamoto.

"I'm coming too!" Both Tsuna and G yelled. Reborn turned back to them and save them a cold glare that clearly said no.

"You're a liability," Reborn said addressing G "and you're pregnant." He said to Tsuna as he placed a hand on her stomach. She pouted because he had point whilst G just got angry. "Unless you want me to protect you." He said snaking his arm around to her back and tugging her towards him. She grabbed to front of his shirt to keep her balance as she stumbled forward. Reborn smirked down at her, and she went bright red at the sight of him.

"I don't mean to interrupt but how am I going to leave the intruder in Hibari's care?" Yamamoto asked just as G was about to start yelling profanities at Reborn for his behaviour.

"That door leads to Hibari's hideout." Reborn replied jerking his thumb at the door behind Tsuna. A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine at the mention of Hibari. Yamamoto let out a light laugh and thanked Reborn. He then went over to the door and knocked on it. When no one answered he banged against it a lot louder.

Meanwhile G had gone back to yelling at Reborn, who just ignored him, and Gokudera had begun to shout at G for yelling too much. The whole racket got the attention of Alaude, who was on the other side of the door. He was going to just ignore it until he realised that if they got any louder Hibari might hear and he was in a very bad mood right now.

As he pressed in the numbers to open the door he decided that it would be a good idea to whack whoever was making that noise since he found it incredibly irritating. Taking out his handcuffs he let a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Ah, hey there Al-" Yamamoto began. He stopped because a handcuff hit him in the stomach. He grimaced and clutched his stomach. Alaude aimed another handcuff for his head but Yamamoto dodged this one. "Maa maa Alaude. We've got an intruder for you to interrogate." Yamamoto said knowing that it would calm him down. One of Alaude's favourite pastimes was interrogation.

"Intruder?" Alaude asked. His interest perked.

"Yup." Yamamoto replied as he held up the unconscious child with one hand. Alaude inspected him for a moment before stretching out an arm to take him. The intruder was shifted rather roughly between the two of them. As the transaction took place Alaudes eyes travelled over to Tsuna. Seeing her surrounded by people he wondered if Hibari would be upset seeing her like that. From that thought a plan hatched in his mind.

"Hurry up." Reborn said, getting impatient.

"Just a sec." Yamamoto replied as he turned to look at Reborn but instead he was met with a cloud of pink smoke.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice replied. Tsuna looked down to see a suit wearing baby gazing up at her. To her right G stood with his mouth hanging open. To his knowledge his father was older than ten, so why was he a baby ten years ago? Reborn and Bianchi had failed to mention that Reborn used to be an Arcobaleno to him.

"What but how?" He said in confusion.

"Don't gawk kid." Reborn replied, unaware of whom he was.

"I-I... Don't treat me like a kid!" G yelled, going back to his default response to anything that was to do with his father: shout. Reborn changes Lion into a gun and raised him to point at G.

"W-Wait." Tsuna said as she picked Reborn up off the floor. "You can shoot him, he's your son." She hissed into his ear. Reborn looked at her for a while, his eyes not betraying his emotions. He then turned to stare at G before assessing his surrounding and the other people around him.

"You seem like a magnet for trouble." He said. As he jumped down from Tsuna's arms he raised his gun to point at her. Tsuna raised her arms in defence and stumbled back.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Tsuna wailed. From behind Tsuna Giotto rushed forward, and stepped in front of her, in order to protect her. Reborn narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy, he looked surprisingly familiar.

"Reborn, Tsuna's not any enemy." Yamamoto said as he slung an arm around her shoulder. Tsuna blushed slightly at Yamamoto's friendliness.

"So she's been cleared of suspicion?" Reborn asked. Yamamoto nodded in response, and then rested his head against hers so she couldn't see his expression. Tsuna glanced up at him in confusion. Reborn sighed, and gave in. Yamamoto had a look of such strong sadness and regret that he knew she was innocent, and pursuing things further would be a mistake.

Without any of them noticing Alaude had left them, and taken the intruder with him.

"I guess some of you will have to come with us to save the girls after all." Yamamoto said going back to his happy disposition. Tsuna spun around so that she was face to face with him.

"I'm coming." She said with conviction, as she leaned towards him. He still had his arm around her, so they were pressed up against each other.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked turning a little serious.

"Yes." Tsuna answered, leaning in closer. Yamamoto rested his forehead against hers, and their noses touched. After a soft sigh he went back to grinning.

"If you say so." He said. Giotto put an arm around Tsuna's midriff and pulled her away from Yamamoto. He had a small pout of his face as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Now that that's cleared up you don't need to hold on to her anymore, and I'm going with you as well." He said. Yamamoto stared back at him blankly, not understanding why he was pulling Tsuna away.

"Jealous?" Reborn teased from behind them.

"Giotto-sama would never be jealous!" G jumped in with. Reborn ignored him and continued to grin at Giotto.

"Hate to interrupt, but don't you have someone to save?" Daemon asked because he was getting bored. Elena had been ignoring him, and he didn't care about anyone else here.

"Right, Tsuna, Giotto, Lambo, you three come with me to find the girls. G, Elena, you stay here and look after Lal. Oh, and could you also explain what's going on in the future to Reborn. Lal should be able to help you with that." Yamamoto said, going to his serious mode.

"Why do I have to stay with this bastard?" G asked angrily, as he pointed at Reborn.

"We can't take all the fighters with us. Someone has to look after the base." Yamamoto replied. G growled in annoyance, but a small part of him felt happy at the fact that Yamamoto had said he was a good fighter.

"And me?" Elena asked.

"Uh, the same reason." Yamamoto said whilst scratching the back of his head. Elena looked a little upset, but Daemon was over the mood with happiness. He could spend some time alone with Elena.

Now that everyone's roles had been decided the four who were going to head out walked towards the door.

"Don't even think of touching my sister." Giotto hissed to Daemon as he passed him. Daemon watched him go with a nervous grin on his face. Giotto hadn't changed much since his first life.

The four of them picked their way through the rubble produce by the explosions. Tsuna was right behind Yamamoto, and Lambo and Giotto were behind them.

Soon the four of them were stand in a street filled with old rundown factories and warehouses. Rusted metal and bits of discarded wood lay scattered around them. They would see into the factories because there were long cracks and massive holes in the wall.

"One of the six exits leads to the abandoned factory in block five so we should be able to find the girls quickly." Yamamoto said as he stepped forward.

"I last saw the girls over there." Lambo said, pointing in the opposite direction to where Yamamoto was heading.

"haha, let's go that way then." Yamamoto said as he turned around. Everyone apart from Tsuna headed to where Lambo had pointed.

"Something wrong?" Giotto asked her. Tsuna stared off into the distance.

"Did you hear something just now?" She asked. Giotto stopped and strained his ears to listen.

"I think someone's yelling...I-pin!" He said, yelling the last word. Yamamoto and Lambo spun around when they heard him.

"Where?" Yamamoto asked turning serious. The moment he finished talking a small explosion went off around the corner to Tsuna's left. Almost instantaneously afterward they heard a scream. Yamamoto drew his sword and ran past the other three. He skidded around the corner to see two people with storm flames in the sky. On the ground he could only see one person, who resembled I-pin.

"I-pin." He called out. She was lying on the ground. With shaky arms she tried to push herself up off the floor when she heard him. He rushed over to her. Tsuna and Lambo were close behind him. Giotto lingered at the corner of the road, he had been taught how to fight but he'd never actually been in one, at least, not one involving dying will flames.

"Kyoko, Haru...they, guh." she said, spitting out some blood at the end.

"Look, Aniki, more little rats have appeared and, oh, it's the little liar." One of the people in the air said. Tsuna looked up at them and recognised them instantly. It was Tazaru and Nosaru. Realising this wasn't going to end without a fight she dug around in her back pockets for her dying will pills.

"The...bazooka." I-pin tried again to explain but her wounds were making it hard to do so. Luckily everyone understood what she was trying to say, Kyoko and Haru had been switched with their ten years younger selves.

"Tsuna, take Giotto and find the girls." Yamamoto commanded. Tsuna turned around to get Giotto when her foot got caught on a stay rock that was rather hard to miss. She tumbled forward, and let out a surprised yell. Yamamoto spun around to try and catch her, but Lambo was already in front of her ready to catch her.

Tsuna slammed into him as he raised his hands to grab her by the shoulders. Unfortunately for both of them Lambo wasn't quite ready to catch her yet and they both fell to the ground. Tsuna fell on top on him, with her head against his chest, so the impact wasn't that painful. Lambo, on the other hand, fell on some rather jagged rubble.

"Owwie!" He yelped with tears in the corner of his eyes. Tsuna sat up immediately, and looked at him with worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Gotta...stay...calm..." Lambo said. Tsuna patted Lambo's head to try and calm him down. He looked up at her for a moment before lurching forward, and pulling her in a hug as he cried. He nestled his head against her chest, and squeezed her tightly. His sudden movement left her dazed, but as soon as her brain registered what had happened she flushed a cherry red, and took a hold of Lambo's arms trying to push him off.

"L-Lambo y-you're crushing me! This isn't the time for this!" She said, but he didn't listen. With an annoyed grunt she put some more power into her arms. She managed to push him off her and he fell backwards and hit his back again.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" He began to cry as he pulled the ten year bazooka out of nowhere. Tsuna leapt back in surprise right before Lambo pulled the trigger. He became surrounded in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Lambo?" Tsuna called out.

"Yare, yare, this unusual." A mature voice said. The smoke cleared to reveal a twenty five year old Lambo. They all gaped at him in silence; even Nosaru and Tazaru were shocked. A sudden thought crossed Tsuna's mind, 'this might be a blessing'. Twenty years later Lambo was a lot stronger than the ten years later Lambo.

"Lambo, I've got a favour to ask you. Please help us fight those men, but don't hurt them too badly." Tsuna said. Lambo stared at her in surprise for a moment before smiling seductively.

"Anything for a little kitten, but in exchange I'd love to know your name." He said. She had forgotten that Lambo wouldn't recognise her because she had died ten years ago.

"Tsuna." She answered after recovering from her mild shock.

"What a cute name." Lambo said as he stepped forward and took a hold of her hand. Tsuna stared at him, confused by the gesture. He raised her hand towards his lips.

"Oi! What's going on?" Tazaru yelled from above them, halting Lambo.

"Yare, yare, what bad manners," He said as he turned around to look at them. "Oh? Millifiore Black Spell? Now I really do have to get rid of you." He let go of Tsuna's hand.

"Get rid of us," Nosaru repeated angrily. "Aniki, Let me handle this." With that Nosaru used the flames on feet to propel himself towards Lambo. He swung his scythe at Lambo's head but he easily avoided it. Before Lambo could retaliate Yamamoto swung his sword towards Nosaru's side. He managed to cut him but the wound was shallow.

"He's not your only opponent," Yamamoto said to Nosaru then he turned to Tsuna "take Giotto and find the girls." Tsuna nodded in response and ran towards Giotto. When she reached him she grabbed his hand a pulled him along after her. When they were out of sight of the others Tsuna spotted, and bit her lip as she began to think. She'd been through this before but she was letting events get ahead of her. If things were similar to the first time the girls might be in the same factory as before.

With that thought in mind, Tsuna spun to her right and pulled Giotto through a rusted door, which fell to the ground when she pushed it. There was a lot of light in the factory because of all the holes in the walls. Scanning the area she could see anyone so they went in further. The noise of the fight outside covered up the sound of their footsteps.

"Ah umm." Giotto began shyly.

"Yes?" Tsuna said as she turned to look at him.

"Can I call you Tsuna?" He asked.

"Sure." Tsuna replied, a little taken aback by the timing of his question.

"Then, Tsuna I saw someone move over there." He said pointing to a doorway with no door. Tsuna turned to look but she didn't see anyone. She tugged on his hand to signal that they should go forward. Stand by the doorway they peeked around the corner to be greeted with the sight of Kyoko and Haru sitting on the floor. Hary was looking at Kyoko's ankle while she sat there with tears in her eyes. Tsuna's foot knocked against a pile of scrap metal, and Kyoko looked up because of the noise.

"Tsuna!" She called out when she saw them. Giotto and Tsuna stepped out to greet them. Tsuna suddenly got a flashback to when she found Kyoko the first time in the future. She kicked Giotto is the back of the knee, making his legs buckle and fall to the ground. Jumping forward she grabbed both Kyoko and Haru and pushed them to the ground.

Moments later a line of storm flames shot past their heads and caused an explosion just in front of them. Both the girls beneath Tsuna shrieked. Lifting herself off the girls she helped them up whilst keeping an eye on the area behind her. Somewhere through the smoke Tazaru was hiding. In normal circumstances she could easily take care of him, but she was pregnant right now and that meant she had to be cautious.

"Giotto, are you alright?" She called out to him. He sat on the ground a little dazed.

"I'm fine." He said after a moment.

"Can you fight?" She asked.

"I know some self-defence." He answered. Tsuna smiled at him and jogged over to him.

"Good, take one of these." She said whilst holding out a small pill.

"What is it?" He asked at he picked it up out of the palm of her hand.

"It's a dying will pill, the only way to fight these guys." She answered before taking another and swallowing it. Giotto jumped slightly when he saw the flame appear on the forehead. He looked back down at the pill and quickly swallowed it himself. An orange flame appeared on his forehead and he was astounded by how light he felt.

He looked up to see Tsuna staring intently at something. Turning around he saw Tazaru floating in the air, he was poised to attack.

"Looks like our opponent has appeared don't hurt him too badly." Tsuna said as Giotto scrambled to his feet, ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have loads more work to do now and the next chapter wont be for a long time as well because I revising to do. Sorry :(

The pace for the story is starting to feel a little too slow to me so next chapter a lot of things are going to happen.

Merry Christmas to those to celebrate it and a happy new year!

**Review Replies:**

ezcap1st: So long as everyone doesn't die she will have changed the future.

kitchou: Updates are going to be slower :(

fan girl 666: haha I thought he fit quite well as their child. Tsuna needs someone to look out for her.

TsubasaFan1230: I wanted to have a strong Elena. Daemon and Alaude are the eldest at 10 uears of age. G, Giotto, Elena and Asari are all 9. Lampo's about 6. Knuckles is 7.

hiyomi: Next chapter there will be some 1827. The first gen will regain their memory about the time they fight Byakuran.

AnimeLuver2224: Gokudera will learn eventually. I thought having one of the first gen as the enemy would be good and Asari fit the best.

Taira-Keimei: Can't really change it now. I'll try and make Tsuna use her knowledge from the future soon. Like you suggested earlier.

Blueberryxn: At least Lambo and Lampo have I-pin clean up after them.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Elena's meant to be scary. Daemon and Asari aren't going to be in it much for the next chapter.

Belletiger BT: Thanks :) I'm glad you liked those scenes. I think Tsuna's reaction is understandable. Reborn doesn't seem like the family type.


	19. Chapter 19: Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Sorry for the long wait.

For those of you who have read my other story 'Destroying the Vongola' you will know that I am currently looking for a beta reader. This is for any of my stories. It would be greatly appreciated if someone would be willing to beta read any of my stories. It doesn't have to be this one or if you want it can only be this one.

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The three of them stared at each other. Tazaru was surprised to see that two of the people he had attacked had dying will flames. The girl's was a lot purer than the boy's. He decided it would be safer to take out the small fry first.<p>

Swinging his scythe his fired a ball of storm flames towards the girl, and then propelled himself towards boy. Tsuna jumped out of the way of his attack, but Giotto got distracted by his fire ball attack and didn't realise Tazaru was coming towards him until it was too late.

Tazaru's scythe slashed across his chest causing blood to burst out. The wound was a little shallower than he would have like because Giotto's hyper intuition had warned him to move.

Upon seeing Giotto wounded Tsuna shot forward and punched Tazaru, who only just managed to block it with his scythe. The force of her punch sent him flying back into one of the far walls.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he turned to tend to Giotto.

"Not bad." Giotto replied whilst clutching his chest.

"Tsuna, what's going on?" Kyoko asked as she held onto Haru. Tsuna looked back at them with a guilty expression.

"It's just a fight. Stay there and let us take care of everything." Tsuna said. The girls looked like they wanted to protest, but they didn't.

From across the room they heard the sound of rubble moving. Tazaru pulled himself up and grabbed a hold of the scythe he had dropped because of the impact. Tsuna got back into a fighting stance and Giotto tried to do the same. Tazaru slashed his scythe and sent out a fireball towards Tsuna, which she easily dodged. After she did so she realised that the fireball was now headed directly for the girls, since they had been behind her. She quickly put herself back in the way of the fireball. It hit her shoulder and sent her flying back slightly.

"Tsuna!" Kyoko cried as she ran towards the girl. Tsuna paused as she lay on the ground, fighting wouldn't be good for her child.

"Giotto, come here for a second." Tsuna yelled. Tazaru tried to intersect him as he ran towards Tsuna. Giotto ducked down low in order to dodge Tazaru's scythe. Tsuna got up from the floor and leapt at Tazaru, aiming a kick for his head. It barely missed and Tsuna grabbed Giotto as she landed and pulled him away from Tazaru.

"Th-thanks." Giotto said breathlessly. Tsuna went out of deathperation mode and took off her mittens. She then placed then in Giotto's hands.

"It's too dangerous for me to fight. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to defeat him. I'll get the girls out of here."

"B-but what am I meant to do with mittens!" He asked frantically.

"Put them on. Don't worry you'll be fine." Tsuna said as she ran off towards the girls. Giotto saw Tazaru aim another fireball at him so he quickly pulled on the mittens and scrambles back up onto his feet. The mittens turned into the gloves Tsuna had worn when she had fought Mukuro for the first time. Giotto panicked slightly and accidently used the gloves to propel his body sideways, and into a wall.

From next to the girls, Tsuna glanced towards him when she heard the crash, and grimaced, hoping what she had done was a good idea. She then pushed the girls towards the closest door as Giotto pulled himself away from the wall. He propelled himself towards Tazaru in order to punch him. Tazaru hardly saw him coming, and he hit him in the middle of his stomach.

Tazaru grimaced and muttered, "This could be dangerous," before spinning around and inserting a ring into a small box he had around his waist. Pricks of storm flames sprung up across his back and then shot out, piercing Giotto's body. For a moment he had no reaction as his body slowly comprehended what had happened to it.

"Aaaagh!" Giotto cried a hand went to his shoulder. He used his other hand to propel himself away from Tazaru.

Tsuna hurried the girls across the rubble covered floor to the nearest exit. She paused as she heard a cry of pain. The other two girls turned to look at her with worry.

"D-don't worry. Once I've gotten you two to safety I'll go back for him." Tsuna said, but this only made the girls worry more. Despite this they still continued on, only now Tsuna hurried them more than ever.

A sliver of bright light caught Tsuna's eye and she turned towards it to see that it was coming from a partially open door. She grabbed Haru, who was holding on to Kyoko, and pulled them towards the door. They almost ran out of it, but Tsuna had to push the girls back inside when a body came crashing to the ground in front of them.

Upon closer inspection Tsuna saw that it was Nosaru. He was covered in blood and barely breathing. The sight almost made Tsuna's heart stop.

"Tsuna!" A familiar voice called and Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto running up to them, in his hands was a bloody katana.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko asked quietly as Tsuna's eyes slowly went back to Nosaru.

"Eh? Kyoko, Haru? Tsuna what's going on?" Yamamoto said. Tsuna snapped her head up from Nosaru.

"G-Giotto! He needs your help! He's in there!" Tsuna said frantically. Yamamoto looked confused at first, but he quickly became serious.

"I'll go help him." He said to Tsuna before turning around to look for Lambo. "Lambo! Look after the girls!" Lambo was coming around the corner as he yelled. He was still the ten years later Lambo.

Yamamoto turned and ran past Tsuna, into the building behind her. As he did so Tsuna went forward to kneel next to Nosaru. His wounds were deep and it looked like he needed medical treatment.

"Lambo we need to call a doctor." She said.

"What? Is someone hurt?" Lambo asked, he didn't think of Nosaru on the floor since he was an enemy.

"Lambo, please just answer me." The pleading in her eyes swayed him so he didn't ask anything else.

"It would be best to take him back to the base." He said. Tsuna shuffled forward and gently slid a hand under Nosaru's back so that she could lift him up.

"Huh... w-wait! You didn't mean him, did you?" Lambo asked with horror.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru could you help me carry him?" Tsuna asked.

"Hahi! Of course."

"Okay." Kyoko said as they both rushed to Tsuna's side. They lifted Nosaru so that he was on Tsuna's back.

"He could kill you!" Lambo said with shock in his voice.

"Lambo, please help me." Tsuna said with the same pleading in her eyes as before. After a brief pause, as Lambo looked into her eyes, he gave in with a sigh.

"Just be careful and if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to hurt him."

Tsuna giggled slightly. "Deal." Lambo looked around for a moment before pointing to their left.

"This way." Lambo walked off and Tsuna slowly followed him. The girls stayed by her side to make sure she didn't drop Nosaru. As they walked, worry filled Tsuna: the blood from Nosaru's wounds was soaking her clothes and it seemed to be taking a while to find the entrance.

Lambo stopped. "Uh..." Every looked at him expectantly. "It's defiantly near here." He muttered.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried to exasperation.

Lambo spun around and gave Tsuna a warm smile. "Don't worry, Kitten, we're nearly there." Tsuna looked at him unsurely.

"Hahi! Tsuna-chan, who is this guy?" Haru asked as she leaned towards Tsuna and kept her eyes on Lambo.

"He's a friend." Tsuna replied as she thought 'that's what she's asking? If it were me I'd be yelling what the hell is going on.' Lambo suddenly stopped and made an 'ah' sound as if he'd just realised something. Tsuna presumed that he'd finally remembered the way back. Her suspicion was confirmed when he turned around, walked past her, and went right. Within a few minutes they were standing outside the entrance to the underground hideout.

"I never let a lady down." Lambo said happily.

"Lambo-san, we need to hurry." Tsuna said as she shifted Nosaru's weight slightly so it easier to carry him. Lambo nodded and opened the door by pressing this hand against the fingerprint recognition pad. The door opened and the girls gasped as they stared at the futuristic interior.

"This certainly nostalgic." Lambo mutter as they stepped inside.

"Lambo-san, why haven't you changed back to your younger self?"Tsuna asked as she thought about the fact that he was from the future.

"I've been wondering that myself." He answered. Tsuna nodded and looked around. From here she could remember the location of the infirmary.

"I'll take Nosaru to the infirmary. Lambo-san, can you look for someone with medical knowledge?" Tsuna asked and Lambo raised an eyebrow in reply. What she had just said raised many questions, how did she know where the infirmary was? How did she know the injured person's name? Being from the future and having very little knowledge of Tsuna Lambo decided that there was probably a good and normal explanation for them.

"Sure thing, Kitten." Lambo replied and he took the first left that they came to. Tsuna and the girls kept on going forward. There was an awkward silence among them until they reached the infirmary.

As the door opened Tsuna asked, "Do either of you know how to treat wounds?"

They both shook their heads and Kyoko said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry. Lambo will find a doctor for us soon." Tsuna said as she tried to act cheery. Kyoko gave her a weak smile. Haru had gone to a bed and was pulling back the covers.

"Place him down here." She said. Tsuna complied and Nosaru let out a groan as they laid him down. It was at that point that Tsuna realised the reason he hadn't said anything was because he was barely conscious and it looked like even breathing was hard for him.

"W-We need some bandages." Tsuna said, slightly panicked. The three of them rummaged through draws and pulled out everything that looked useful. In the middle of their searching Tsuna stopped. "W-wait! P-pressure." She said. The other two looked at her confused. "P-pressure, blood. W-we need to put pressure on the... on the wounds." Her voice wavered as she spoke.

Haru rushed over to Nosaru. "Which one?" She asked, referring to his many wounds.

"The...uh," Tsuna said as tears began to accumulate in her eyes, "The largest one." Uncertainty laced into her voice. There was a large gash across Nosaru's chest and Haru reached towards it when the door suddenly opened.

Tsuna spun around hoping to see someone with medical knowledge. Instead she saw a black haired man with steal eyes, Hibari. She felt both elated and disappointed at the same time.

"I was told there was an enemy for me to take care of." He said as his eyes swept across the room.

"H-He's dying!" Tsuna cried and Hibari's eyes fell upon her.

"You don't need me then." He answered before turning to leave.

"He's dying!" Tsuna screamed at him, tears now falling from her eyes. Hibari glanced back at her and immediately regretted it. Anger boiled inside him, but it was only aimed towards himself, for looking back, for not being able to leave now that he'd seen her looking like that.

"I'll help if you get out." He said in a harsh tone. Tsuna's eyes lit up and she frantically nodded her head. Hibari crossed the room in a few short strides and Tsuna hurried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

I felt guilty for not updating in ages so I decided to bring this chapter out now. I know I said I'd speed things up but I'll do that in the next chapter (hopefully)

Hibari returns! The final pairing is meant to be 1827 so I felt we needed more of him.

A big thank you to everyone who repeatedly reviews my chapters :D

**Review Replies:**

Akiko: Haha, here's the update.

Taira-keimei: Thanks, I'll try.

Magical.x. Melody: Yeah Tsuna doesn't need the pills but she still carries them around. I didn't explain that at all, sorry. I'll change it slightly if you want. Maybe to only Giotto takes the pills?

fan girl 666: Overly protective brothers are so cute :D I imagine Giotto to be a family man.

Kyara17: Tsuna's dead in the future so they think that the Tsuna they see now isn't the same Tsuna as the one who grew up with them. I tried to explain this when Tsuna was first attacked by Nosaru and Tazaru. Is this not clear? Or am I misunderstanding you?

moonprincesst15: I haven't changed Yamamoto back yet but I have to eventually!

Blueberryxn: The twenty years later Lambo will make up for his younger self :)

Kitchou: This wouldn't be an All27 fic if they didn't. Thanks

Tsubasafangirl1230: :D I'm glad you think the stories moving along fine. In this world Lambo doesn't know Tsuna as well as he does in the manga (He's only met her through I-pin) and since I don't this Tsuna is that uncommon of a name he simply doesn't recognise her. There will be infiltration arc chapters but it'll probably be shorter than in the manga and there will be a lot of differences.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: YAY I'm glad you feel fluffy :D

purplebunny93: Hope you had a good holiday :)

hiyomi: Haha, yeah, Reborn doesn't seem like the type to have a child does he? I'll try to put in some fluff between Tsuna and Giotto later. 20 years later Lambo is here to stay :D


End file.
